


Walk You Home

by apple_dae



Series: NCT Uni AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Students NCT Dream, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, NCT and Aespa members cameo, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, a lot of it, a lot of unnecessary drama, because they're college students, friendship fic, nct 00 line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 64,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_dae/pseuds/apple_dae
Summary: “I have a problem.”“You always have a problem.”Alternatively: a fic where six idiots go through college together, deal with a lot of unnecessary drama, cry over things that don't end up happening and all in all, find out how it is to find friends that feel a lot like family.(A sequel to 'I'll Be Your Home'.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Nakamura Hina, Liu Yang Yang/Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle/Ning Yizhuo | Ningning
Series: NCT Uni AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918159
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, the first chapter of the sequel to I'll Be Your Home, yay!  
> It isn't necessary to read 'I'll Be Your Home' before reading this but it is recommended because there are references of events here and there.  
> Dreamies are the best boys and I'm honestly kind of proud of how this fic turned out and I hope you have fun reading it too!
> 
> Happy Reading!

“I have a problem.”

Jeno snorted. “You always have a problem.”

Donghyuck slumped down on the table in front of him and groaned. “You’re mean to me. Whatever happened to never hurting me again?”

Jeno ran his hand through Donghyuck’s hair fondly. “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“Renjun’s been ignoring me.” Donghyuck pouted.

Jeno chuckled. Leave it to Donghyuck to be overdramatic.

“He isn’t ignoring you Hyuck, he’s just been busy with submissions and stuff.”

“And Jisung.” Donghyuck grumbled.

Jeno sighed. “Are you really pulling the quintessential best friend ‘he doesn’t have time for me anymore’ shit?”

“But it’s true! I asked him to have lunch with me yesterday but he went out with Jisung instead.”

“You know, I never thought you’d become this clingy when it came to Renjun.” Jeno said with a smile.

“I’m not clingy. I don’t even like Renjun-“

“Lying through your teeth, are you Hyuckie?” Jaemin sat down beside Donghyuck on the table.

Donghyuck looked like he lost his footing for a second.

Jeno looked at them in amusement.

“Why can’t he just atleast reply to me?”

“Who can’t reply to you?” Renjun appeared at the table with a confused expression.

Donghyuck immediately narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at him. “You! I have a fucking bone to pick with you!”

Renjun rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Jeno. “Good morning to you too sunshine.”

Jaemin chuckled.

“What’s gotten him so worked up anyway?” He asked Jeno.

“Apparently Renjun was avoiding him ever since he started dating.” Jeno said, amused.

Renjun face palmed. “I knew it! I knew you were pulling that quintessential bullshit with me!” He said to Donghyuck.

“Excuse me? You haven’t even been replying to my texts!”

“I literally work every night till 3 am!”

“You didn’t even go to lunch with me yesterday because you were busy but Jisung said he ate with you!”

“That is because Jisung brought me my lunch to the classroom where I was working!”

Jeno saw Donghyuck back down a little.

Then he whined.

“This is not fair! Don’t shout at me, I just miss you.”

“I miss you too jackass, stop misunderstanding the situation then!”

“It was a blow to my ego to feel jealous of Jisung you know!”

Something smacked the back of Donghyuck’s head from the back.

He turned around to see Jisung standing there with a book.

“Why are you so quick to throw me under the bus?”

“It’s because I love you Jisungie.” Donghyuck cooed.

Jisung sighed. “Did you really think Renjun hyung and I would pull the whole ‘we’ve forgotten our friends now because we’re dating’ thing?”

“Well, in my defense-“

“Oh my god, are we roasting Donghyuck hyung?” Chenle appeared beside Jisung as well.

“Wow, how is everyone turning up all of a sudden?” Jeno said.

“I know right, I haven’t seen all of them together for weeks.” Jaemin said, with a laugh.

Chenle sat down and immediately stole Jeno’s fries.

“Hello hyungs, how is everything?”

“Terrible, now that I’ve seen your face.” Donghyuck said saccharingly.

Chenle looked at him with disgust. “Grow up hyung, Jesus Christ.”

Jeno saw Jisung sit down beside Renjun and kiss his cheek quickly.

Jeno smiled, those two were good together.

“I didn’t think I’d miss seeing your idiotic faces this much but here we are.” Jaemin said with a sigh.

Jeno rolled his eyes. Jaemin was easily the softest amongst all of them but leave it to him to act like he didn’t care.

Renjun pinched Jaemin’s cheeks. “Aw, I missed you too Nana.”

Chenle sat up and looked at Jisung with mischief.

“No, don’t say it.” Jeno said, looking at Chenle.

Chenle pouted. “What? I didn’t say anything!”

“Whatever you were going to say, don’t say it.”

Chenle ignored him and looked back at Jisung.

“Jisung?”

“Hm?”

“Aren’t you jealous of Jaemin Hyung? You know, with all the-” he did grand gestures with his hand, “history that he and Renjun ge have together?”

Jeno put his head on the table and grumbled.

“Ooh ooh this is good! Share with the class how you feel Jisungie!” Donghyuck said.

Ofcourse he’d be excited about this topic.

It was a wonder Donghyuck and Chenle kept fighting all the time, their brains literally worked in the same chaotic ways.

But then Jeno supposed it was a good thing that they weren’t partners in crime.

Imagine the dreadfulness of it all.

Jisung shot them both such an exasperated look that it was amusing as fuck.

“They kissed. Once.”

Chenle shrugged. “Still. History.”

Jisung sighed. “No I’m not jealous at all, so I’m sorry but you won’t be getting any drama here.”

Donghyuck pouted. “That’s no funnnnnn, you learned nothing from me Sungie!”

“Yeah, thank god for that.”

Jaemin just looked between all of them with a smirk on his face.

Typical.

“I literally do not know why you guys think the kiss was a big deal at all.” Renjun rolled his eyes.

“No I never thought it was a big deal though, you and Renjun ge just don’t go together. That ship was just non-existent.” Chenle said, munching on his french fry.

“That is not true though, me and Renjun would go well togeth-” Jaemin started.

Jisung cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s stop right there.”

Jeno laughed. “Aw, you jealous?”

Jaemin grinned at Jisung as well.

“But this is not fair, I want to date too.” Donghyuck said, resting his head on his hands with a pout.

“Please don’t.” Chenle said.

Donghyuck glared at him.

“Hyuck, you literally have the whole university whipped for you.” Renjun said.

“And yet, I’m single as fuck.”

“Do you want to date or do you just want sex?” Jeno asked.

“Why are those two mutually exclusive?” Donghyuck said indignantly.

“Hyuck hyung, when was the last time you even got laid?” Jisung said, suspiciously.

“Hey! Just because you can get sex anytime now doesn’t mean you can shame me for not getting any!”

Jisung sputtered, turning red and Renjun facepalmed.

“No but seriously Hyuck, when did you last get laid?”

Donghyuck looked away, his ears were slightly red.

“I don’t know, it’s been a while…”

“How long?”

“Like, 3 months?”

Renjun gasped. “Bro what?!”

“I didn’t have time okay! And hook-ups are not as easy to find as some people make it out to be.” He stared pointedly at Jeno and Jaemin.

“No wonder you’re touch starved and cranky all the time.” Chenle added.

“You must be a virgin with how cranky you are all the time then.” Donghyuck shot back.

Chenle took a sip of his drink and said, “I hooked up with someone just last night though?”

Silence.

_Silence._

“Something tells me this shouldn’t have been as whiplash inducing as it was.” Renjun said.

Donghyuck’s jaw was touching the ground.

Jaemin just looked amused.

Jeno was shaking his head.

“Now Donghyuck’s going to get all competitive.” Jeno said.

“So much fun.” Jaemin said, grinning.

Jisung looked scarred. “I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE LIKE, ASEXUAL OR SOMETHING!”

Chenle facepalmed.

“Not gonna lie, I thought the same.” Renjun added.

“You’ve never even mentioned any hook-up though?” Jaemin said.

“I don’t kiss and tell, hyung.” Chenle smirked.

“That’s my boy.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick Renjun hyung.” Jisung said.

“Oh please, do not act like a fucking prude right now.” Renjun said, rolling his eyes and smiling a little.

Donghyuck finally regained composure. “I need to hook up with someone like, tonight.”

“See? Competition.” Jeno sighed.

“Jeno you owe me a favour, find me someone!”

“Just hook up with Jeno hyung.” Jisung said.

Both of them turned to look at him with disgust.

“What? He’s what people would call hot.” Jisung managed to stutter out.

Donghyuck looked back at Jeno. “Jeno you’re very hot and no offense dude but I’m not interested.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Oh wow, whatever will I do with this broken heart of mine.”

Jaemin leaned forward. “I mean. I’m offering.” He said, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Donghyuck scoffed. “Nana, you’re ALWAYS offering.”

The whole table burst out laughing.

“Anyway guys, I have a class to get to now so I’ll get going.” Jisung said, standing up.

“I’ll see you soon okay?” Jisung added, looking at Renjun.

Renjun nodded with a smile and squeezed his hand.

Jisung leaned down and pressed a kiss on Renjun’s forehead.

“Bye guys!”

He went away.

Renjun’s cheeks were slightly reddened.

“Ah, young love.” Donghyuck said, dramatically.

Renjun threw an empty can at him. “Shut up idiot.”

“So you’re going to be rude after ignoring me for all of these days?”

Jeno knew that behind all that unnecessary drama, Hyuck really had missed Renjun.

“Okay tell you what, let’s binge watch that drama you wanted to watch so bad after classes today.” Renjun said, nudging Donghyuck’s hand.

Donghyuck’s face broke into a smile. “Deal.”

Chenle snorted. “This is why you can’t get hook ups.”

Donghyuck shot an intense glare at him.

Renjun smiled at him before looking at the other three. “Any of you want to join?”

Chenle shook his head. “I have to meet Kun ge today, actually I have to leave right now so I’ll get going too.” He got up from his seat and waved them all goodbye.

“Donghyuck’s choice in dramas make me want to die so.” Jeno said.

“And I have to take Hina shopping today.” Jaemin said.

“Ooh, I wish you were half as nice to us as you are to Hina.” Donghyuck said.

“He isn’t nice to me at all though?” Hina appeared with a smile.

“Hey dumbass, I came to pick you up since being on time is clearly not your best suit.” Hina said, ruffling Jaemin’s hair.

Jaemin just whined.

Hina turned to the rest of them with a brilliant smile on her face. “Hey you guys, it’s been a while.”

“Hi Hina, it’s good to see you again.” Jeno said, smiling at her.

Renjun and Donghyuck nodded along.

“Why are you taking nana shopping with you though, isn’t he uninterested and grumpy all the time?” Renjun said with a laugh.

“Well, he is. But he also is the most indulgent and lets me try on a million dresses and gives honest opinions so it’s nice.” Hina chuckled.

“And buys you ice cream.” Jaemin said with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh Yeah! He buys me ice cream too!”

“Sounds exactly the opposite of the Jaemin we know.” Jeno added with a teasing grin.

Jaemin groaned. “Can we just go now?”

Hina giggled. “Yeah sure let’s go. Do you guys wanna come with?” She turned to all of them with expectant eyes.

“Renjun and I have something planned for today or else we’d love to join.” Donghyuck said apologetically.

Renjun was staring at Jeno like he was thinking up some strategy in his head. And then he said, “Jeno can go with you guys though?”

Hina looked at Jeno. “Can you?” She asked.

Jeno blinked twice. Hina’s puppy eyes were too cute.

“Yeah I guess I can, I’m free anyway.”

Hina smiled wide. “Yay!”

Jaemin smiled at Jeno too. “It’s good that you’re coming with, now I’ll have someone to talk to when she spends all her time in the trial rooms.”

Jeno laughed.

Renjun patted Jeno’s shoulder.

“Behave well okay?” He said, with a snort.

“What am I? Your dog?” Jeno deadpanned.

Renjun just laughed again and pushed him towards Jaemin and Hina.

“Now get going guys, the malls get stupidly crowded later.” Donghyuck said.

“Yup, we’ll go now!” Hina said. “Bye bye!”

Jaemin and Jeno waved at them too.

And they left.

Donghyuck turned to Renjun, “You thought of something, didn’t you?” He narrowed his eyes at Renjun.

Renjun smiled secretively and nudged his shoulder. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes but with a smile. “I like the way you think.”

“Yeah yeah, now let’s go. We have a binge date to get to.”

\--

“Okay so, the yellow one or the red one?”

Jeno stared at the dresses in question.

Hina had looked really good in both when she had tried them on.

“Hmm, I don’t know, can’t you buy both? They looked pretty good on you.” Jeno said, honestly.

A pretty blush appeared on Hina’s cheeks. “Well, thank you Jeno but I really can only buy one. I told mom I was buying a birthday dress and there’s no point in buying two birthday dresses.”

Jeno eyes widened a bit. “It’s your birthday?”

Hina laughed. “Yeah, on the 5th actually.”

Jeno looked at Jaemin and the other shrugged in response.

“Nana, which one?” Hina asked.

Jaemin made a humming noise. “The yellow one is more hoe-y, go for it.”

Hina face palmed.

Jaemin chuckled. “What?! We’re going to a club on your birthday, you have to dress accordingly.”

“I’m not trying to pick up a hook up Jaemin.”

“I never said you were sweetheart but hey, if it happens, it happens.” Jaemin said, wiggling his eyebrows. “And in that dress? Guys won’t be able to resist you.”

Hina rolled her eyes.

“I mean, he’s not wrong.” Jeno added.

“Okay guys I get it! I’m going to the shoes section now.” Hina hurried away, her ears red.

Jaemin chuckled.

Jeno shook his head at him. “You’re a menace.”

“Right back at you though.”

Jeno grinned. “Yeah I guess you’re right about that.”

Jaemin smiled back at him as they started walking to the show section together.

“Hina’s taking you guys clubbing?”

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah, I don’t even know who all are going to be there honestly. But I was thinking you guys could tag along?”

Jeno stared at him as if he had grown a second head. “Jaemin, it’s not very good to invite people to someone else’s birthday party.”

Jaemin just laughed. “It’s not a party if it’s at a club dumbass and besides, Hina did ask me to invite some of my friends.”

“I don’t know man, won’t she want her best friend all to herself on her birthday?” Jeno asked with a smile.

Jaemin rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh please, she’s going to forget all about me once she gets together with her girlfriends.”

Jeno chuckled at that. “We’ll come if she’s fine with it.”

They’d reached the shoe section where Hina was trying on various heels.

“Hey bub, you mind if I invite Jeno and the other guys to the club?” Jaemin asked.

Hina’s eyes immediately widened. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I completely forgot to invite you even when I talked about it earlier oh my god I’m literally so dumb-“

“Hina, baby, its okay calm down.” Jaemin laughed at her.

Jeno smiled at her assuredly.

“It’s okay, you’re not obligated to invite us. You don’t know us well enough, it really isn’t offensive at all.”

Hina walked forward and held Jeno’s sleeve. “I know that! But, like, please come? Nana obviously loves you guys and I’d love to get close to all of you too.”

Hina’s eyes were literally sparkling.

Jeno distantly wondered how it was even possible for someone’s eyes to look that beautiful.

He snapped out of his trance and smiled.

“In that case, I’d love to be there and I’m sure the others will too.”

Hina smiled at him widely before turning to Jaemin. “You’re such an idiot.”

Jaemin looked affronted. “The fuck for?”

“You couldn’t even remind me to invite them?”

Jaemin made an offended noise at that.

Hina moved on. “Anyway, would you invite the others on my behalf too?” She asked Jeno.

Jeno nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

“Are you done choosing your shoes? Can we go home?” Jaemin grumbled.

“Nope, not yet.” Hina chirped as she skipped away.

Jaemin slumped down on one of the leather tools. Jeno sat beside him.

“Dude by the way, my mom asked if you were free to come home sometime soon.” Jeno asked Jaemin.

Jaemin looked at him in surprise.

Jeno laughed. “What? You wanted a home cooked meal and nothing makes my mom happier than feeding people. I just joined the dots.”

Jaemin smiled. “I’ll come anytime you take me with you then.”

Jeno smiled back. “Okay, cool.”

“When did you and Hina meet anyway?”

Jaemin sighed exasperatedly but there was too much fondness in his voice when he spoke up.

“I’ve known Hina since high school. I don’t know why but ever since day 1 with being with her, it felt like we were somehow always together. We hit it off right away. It’s been uphill since."

Jeno nodded along to his words. “That sounds wholesome. She’s really good to you.”

“Almost too good for me, I wonder if I’m worth her friendship sometimes.” Jaemin said with a chuckle.

“Stop that. From what limited experience I have, you’re a pretty amazing friend to have.”

Jaemin’s eyes softened. But then the next second, he was smiling mischieviously.

“Gee Jen, are you going to confess to me or something?”

“You’re ridiculous. You’re somehow even worse than Hyuck.”

“That was the hardest blow you could’ve given my ego.”

“I know, precisely why I said it.”

“Boys, I’m done. Stop fighting, let’s go eat!” Hina said, coming back with the bags.

Jeno looked up. “Bought the yellow dress only?”

Hina nodded. “Yeah.” And then pouted. “I really liked the red one too though, I’ll have to come back for it later.”

Jaemin took the bags from her hand. “Give them to me princess, let’s go get some food in you.”

Hina looked happy. “Yes! You two are my favourite boys ever!”

She said as she linked hands with the both of them.

Jeno laughed as Jaemin tried to get away from Hina’s clutches, failing miserably.

It was a good day.

\--

Donghyuck gasped and paused the episode they were watching.

“What do you mean, you didn’t cry during The Notebook?!

Renjun just shrugged. “I mean, I’m all for romantic movies but Nicholas Sparks’ ones are too much, even for me.”

Donghyuck was shaking his head as if he had heard the most disgusting thing in his life.

“Absolutely unacceptable Renjunnie, I cannot be friends with you anymore.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up, give me the remote.” He snatched the remote from his hand and played the episode and then snuggled into him.

“Let’s just watch the drama now.”

Donghyuck pretty much shut up after that, the drama was interesting and he didn’t want to miss it.

The next interference was Jisung coming back home.

“Jisungieeeee!” Donghyuck cooed when Jisung entered the living room.

Jisung looked at them and immediately clicked his tongue. “Hey Hyuck hyung, hands off of the boyfriend.”

But he was smiling.

Renjun got up from the couch to go hug Jisung. “How was practice?”

“Tiring.” Jisung said, melting into the hug.

“Ew, lovebirds.”

“Shut up.”

“Rude.”

Renjun broke the hug and smiled up at Jisung. “Did you eat?”

“Yeah, I grabbed dinner with Yangyang hyung.”

“Good, you should shower and rest then.”

Jisung nodded. “But, hugs first.” He said, hugging Renjun again.

Renjun laughed but hugged him back tightly nonetheless.

Donghyuck looked at them with adoration.

Damn, those two were cute as fuck.

“I’m going to go take a shower and probably pass out. You have fun with Hyuck hyung okay?”

Renjun nodded.

Jisung threw Donghyuck a two finger salute and went to his own room.

Renjun came back to the couch and snuggled up to Donghyuck again.

“I distinctly remember Jisung asking to keep my hands off of you.” Donghyuck said, teasingly.

He knew Jisung was not at all the kind to get jealous at all. Even less of Donghyuck. But it was good teasing material anyway.

Renjun scoffed. “Yeah well, he didn’t ask me to keep my hands off of you dumbass now let me watch the show.”

“Oof, you’re bossy.”

“I wouldn’t be able to handle you otherwise.”

“Touché.”

\--

Jisung woke up feeling warm.

Which was weird because he almost _always_ woke up feeling frozen in the mornings.

His eyes were still closed but he attempted to snuggle close to the warmth. This change was a surprise but welcome nonetheless.

“Jisungie, I would appreciate if you didn’t crush me to death right now.”

Jisung heard a sleepy voice mumble.

His eyes shot open immediately.

Renjun was wrapped around him like an oversized koala, his tiny arms reaching out around Jisung’s waist and his head resting on Jisung’s chest.

“Renjun hyung?”

“Mm?”

“You- here- slept- you slept here? Last night?”

Renjun’s laugh vibrated against Jisung’s chest.

“You feeling particularly observant today Sherlock?” He said, his voice teasing.

Jisung whined and hid his face in Renjun’s hair.

“Don’t be mean so early in the morning.”

Renjun patted Jisung’s back comfortingly.

“Donghyuck and I got carried away with the drama last night so he said that I should just sleep here. I figured cuddling with you would be a better option than cuddling with the couch cushions.”

Jisung snorted. “Glad to know you hold me in such high regard.”

Renjun chuckled. “I hope you didn’t mind though? I know I should’ve asked you before barging into your bed but you were out like light and I didn’t want to wake you.”

Jisung snuggled in closer with a hum and pressed a kiss on Renjun’s hair.

“Are you kidding me? Waking up beside you is the best thing that could’ve happened to me this morning and you’re my boyfriend hyung, you can barge into my bed anytime.” Jisung teased.

Renjun nudged Jisung on his chest with his head. “You’re such a brat.”

“You love it.”

“Mm. I do.”

They settled in silence, just wrapped around each other.

Jisung was just about to fall back asleep again when Renjun spoke up.

“Jisung?”

“Hm?”

“You have to wake up now.”

“No.”

Renjun chuckled and tried to wrestle out of his hold.

“No hyung, come here don’t go!” Jisung whined, pulling Renjun back.

“Babe you’re going to be late and then you’re going to be grumpy all day if the professor scolds you.”

“But I want cuddles.” Jisung said, pulling Renjun again.

Renjun tried to get out of his hold but that resulted in him losing his footing for a second and falling straight on the bed.

Okay.

Renjun’s face was very close to Jisung’s.

Jisung was positively panicking.

But Renjun just smiled as he put one hand on Jisung’s jaw and lightly caressed.

“Hi.” Renjun said.

“Hey hyung.” Jisung replied.

“You look cute.” Renjun said.

Jisung felt his cheeks heat up.

“I literally just woke up, there’s no way I look cute at a-”

Jisung felt his Renjun’s lips against his.

It was a short kiss, just a peck really but it had Jisung reeling.

Renjun broke apart.

“Should’ve done that way sooner.” He mumbled against Jisung’s lips.

Oh my god.

Jisung groaned and hid his face in Renjun’s hair. “Hyung, I already knew you were cute but why are you so hot?”

Renjun laughed out loud and pushed Jisung away harshly.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Sungie, get up now.”

Renjun got up from the bed and left the room, not before shooting a “Hurry up and get ready!”

Jisung sighed as he rolled around on the bed some more.

Why couldn’t all mornings start like this?

\--

“Oof get off me.”

“That is not how you treat a friend Renjun, no no.”

Renjun pushed Yangyang off from his lap.

“A friend who doesn’t even bother to reply to my texts or calls.” Renjun grumbled out.

Yangyang laughed as he sat down in the chair across from him.

“Aw, is little Junjun mad at me?”

“Shut up, it was just very weird not having to listen to your annoying voice every day.”

“What a fucking tsundere.”

Renjun smacked Yangyang’s hand.

“Where have you been though?”

“Didn’t your boyfriend tell you that we’re preparing for the recital?”

Renjun made a face of realisation.

“Oh right he did! I completely forgot you were involved with the dance crew too.”

Yangyang looked offended.

“That is literally the only thing I have going for me, why would you forget _that_ of all things?”

Renjun chuckled.

“I’m just kidding, I obviously remembered. It still doesn’t make sense you wouldn’t even pick up one call of mine. Jisung said the preparations are not that intense yet.”

Yangyang sighed.

“Yeah, not for him. He’s some born prodigy genius dancing star but Ten hyung literally has me on a leash these days. He is super focused on making sure I don’t mess up.”

“Ah.” Renjun nodded.

And then added. “Are you okay though? You look like you’ve lost weight.”

Yangyang waved at him dismissively. “It always happens during the dance recitals, you know that. I’ll be fine once this is out of the way. But you tell me, how goes the relationship?”

Renjun smiled as he answered. “To sum it all up, it’s amazing.”

“Do I look like someone who wants summed up answers? Tell me the details Renjunnie! Let me live vicariously through you.”

“Why don’t you just date?”

“Oh? And will that special someone for me just land from the sky?” Yangyang deadpanned.

Renjun giggled. “Hey, never say never.”

Yangyang rolled his eyes. “Ha ha. I asked for details Jun, is the sex good?”

Renjun let out an exasperated sigh. “Jesus, is that all everyone is interested in?

“Duh. Did you forget the age we’re all in?”

“Right. To answer your question though, we haven’t had sex yet.”

Yangyang gasped. “But why?!”

Renjun face palmed. “It’s nothing to gasp over. We’re just taking it slow. I think.”

“You think?”

Renjun sighed. “I mean we didn’t really talk about it but I think this is the pace we’re both comfortable in right now.”

Yangyang patted Renjun’s hand. “Hey Junnie, talk to him about these things. Don’t just assume things about the other person, you could both be wrong.” He said softly.

“Yeah yeah, I did plan on talking to him about this. It’s just- everything is magical right now you know? I just didn’t want to burst the bubble so soon.”

“And you’re not. As much as I know Jisung and how much he’s whipped for you and you, for him, you’re going to be this honeymoon bubble phase till both of you die, so chill. And communicate.”

Renjun chuckled at that. “Yeah okay, I will.”

Yangyang rested his head on the table then and looked up at Renjun.

“So, now that you’re dating Jisung. Can I hit on Jaemin?” Yangyang said with a mischievious smile.

Renjun snorted. “By all means, go ahead.”

Renjun saw Jeno appear and sit down beside Yangyang.

“What are we talking about?” Jeno asked.

Yangyang turned to him.

“Should I hit on Jaemin or not?”

Jeno snorted. “By all means, go ahead.”

Renjun laughed out loud. “That is literally what I said.”

Jeno smiled. “Soulmates Renjunnie, the two of us.”

Yangyang just shook his head. “Anyway, how are you these days Jeno?”

“I’m good, life’s the same. You have the dance recital soon right?”

Yangyang groaned and slumped down his chair.

“Oops, sore topic?” Jeno said, smiling sheepishly.

“No no, I just keep dreading the practice I have to go to.”

“I heard from Doyoung hyung that Taeyongie hyung is losing sleep over the choreographies.”

“Yeah he and Ten hyung are going to age prematurely at this rate, I think Taeyong hyung’s starting to get wrinkles.”

Jeno laughed. “Damn, sounds intense. All the best dude. We’ll be sure to come to the recital and cheer you on!”

Yangyang clutched his heart. “My own cheerleading squad?!”

Jeno patted his head. “Sure, why not.”

Renjun just rolled his eyes. “Why are you this dramatic?”

“Picked it up from Kun ge.” Yangyang chirped. “Anyway, I gotta go now, bye bye!”

“Answer my texts next time!” Renjun shouted after him.

“I will!”

Renjun sighed. “He’ll definitely forget to yet again.”

Jeno chuckled. “As if you don’t leave people on read for days Renjun.”

“Don’t call me out while I’m calling someone else out.”

“Okay. Noted.”

“Good. So what’s up? How was shopping yesterday?”

“It was good, Hina is really cool company and I got to see Jaemin’s new side yesterday.”

Renjun laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah, he’s so soft with Hina. Like, he’s soft in general but Hina really softens him up.”

Renjun cooed. “That is so cute.”

“I know right. Also that reminds me, Its Hina’s birthday on 5th and she’s going clubbing with her friends and she asked if we wanted to tag along.”

“We as in?”

“We as in, me, you, Hyuck, Chenle and Jisung.”

Renjun made a surprised sound. “But wouldn’t she much rather spend the day with her close friends?”

“I said the same thing but she said she wants to get to know us better.”

“Oh, okay. In that case, count me in.”

Jeno smiled. “Cool. I’ll ask the others too.”

“Don’t bother asking. Chenle goes clubbing almost every other day and we’ll just drag Donghyuck and Jisung along. What are they gonna do? Say no?”

Jeno laughed. “You’re mean but I approve. Hyuck is definitely not going to say no, not when he’s looking for a hook up.”

“Exactly.”

\--

“Hey gochujang.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Okay chocoball.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and turned towards Jaemin.

“What do you want?”

“Want to go clubbing with me?” Jaemin asked.

Donghyuck eyes widened slightly.

Um.

Maybe it was because Donghyuck was running on just a few hours of sleep but did that sound a bit inappropriate?

He blinked a number of times.

Jaemin laughed. “Chill. Hina’s taking us out for clubbing on her birthday. You want to tag along?”

Ah, so it wasn’t a- Nevermind.

“Something is really wrong with the way you word your sentences.” He mumbled.

Jaemin leaned forward. “What? I didn’t catch that.”

Jesus, he’d be catching Donghyuck’s hands at this rate.

He slightly pushed him away.

“I said, I’d love to go.”

Jaemin shot him a bright smile. “Nice.”

“What are you doing here anyway?” Donghyuck asked.

Here, being the library.

“Missed seeing your pretty face.”

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows internally.

Oh, so he wanted to play that game, huh.

He smirked.

“Take a picture in that case Na, it’ll last longer.”

Jaemin scoffed. “As if I haven’t already clicked a thousand photos of you. Favourite model, remember?”

Donghyuck clicked his tongue and leaned a bit forward. “Don’t let Renjun hear that.”

Jaemin raised his hand and pulled very slightly on Donghyuck’s earlobe.

“What Renjun doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He said softly.

Again, maybe it was because Donghyuck was sleep deprived, but the air was suddenly very charged between them.

Or maybe it was because Jaemin was hot as fuck.

They stared at each other for a beat too long before Donghyuck pulled away, clearing his throat.

One look at Jaemin’s face and he knew that fucker had a smug smile on his face.

“Don’t disturb me Na.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.”

Oof.

Jaemin took out his own books and started working on what looked like an assignment.

Donghyuck had his own work to focus on.

But, getting work done with Jaemin at hand’s length was somehow an impossible feat.

Ugh. Fuck Na Jaemin.

\--

“Hey Hina!”

Jeno jogged up to Hina who had turned when she’d heard her name being called out.

Her eyes were slightly widened in surprise.

“Omg Jeno, hi.”

Jeno smiled at her.

“Hey. Happy Birthday.”

Hina smiled wide. “Thank you so much, you remembered!”

Jeno laughed. “Obviously, can’t forget my new shopping partner’s birthday that easily now can I?”

Hina giggled. “Good, I would’ve been mad.”

“Glad it didn’t come to that then.”

“You’re still coming tonight, right?”

Jeno nodded. “Yeah yeah, me and the guys will be there. Actually that is why I wanted to see you right now.”

Hina tilted her head in question.

Okay, Jeno should have really planned it better.

He had asked Jaemin if it’d be alright and he’d said yes (after a lot of teasing) but well, he hoped he wasn’t crossing any boundaries.

“Um, I actually had a birthday gift for you. I figured this would be a good time to give it to you because the club is going to be a chaos.”

Hina’s face lit up as she gasped.

“A gift?! Oh my god Jeno you didn’t have to!”

“I know, I just really wanted to get you this, mark of a new friendship or whatever.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“That really is so sweet of you Jeno.”

“Here.” Jeno gave her the giftbag. “I hope you like it.”

Hina took it excitedly and immediately looked inside to see what it was.

Her mouth dropped open. “Oh my god you didn’t.”

Jeno chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind that I got it for you.”

“This is the red dress I really wanted!”

“I liked the way it looked on you.”

Hina squealed in happiness and hugged Jeno tightly. “Thank you so much omg!”

Jeno laughed as he hugged her back. “You’re welcome.”

They broke the hug.

“Damn man, Nana really got lucky with you.” Hina said.

“Right back at you.” Jeno said, cheekily.

Hina laughed.

“Thank you so much once again.”

Jeno waved at her dissmisively. “It’s nothing, you should go now though, your friends are starting to get impatient waiting for you.” He gestured to her 2 friends standing a little far from where they were.

Hina smiled. “Yeah I should get going now, I’ll see you later!”

Jeno waved at her she went away.

He hoped the evening turned out to be good.

\--

“I literally never said yes to this.” Jisung grumbled as they entered the club.

Chenle hit his head from the back. “Don’t be a baby, you need to loosen up sometimes. You can’t just dance and sleep all day everyday.”

Jisung turned to Chenle and rolled his eyes. “So you guys brought me to a _club_ to break my routine from _dancing_?”

Chenle made a dismissive motion. “Semantics.”

Jisung was going to retort with something before the Renjun shushed him.

“Stop bickering you two, we’re here to have fuuuunnnnnn!” He said, his eyes sparkling as they got further inside the club.

“But I’m not having fuuuunnn.” Jisung mocked.

Renjun glared at him while Chenle just sighed.

“Literally dude, how old are you.”

“I’m _tired_ , ever heard of that?” Jisung retorted.

“You’re just a whiny baby.” Chenle said, smiling teasingly.

Renjun laughed at their banter. “Jisung, Hina wanted us to come and it’s her birthday so we had to come, but if you don’t like it after we stay for a while, we can go. I promise.”

Jisung exhaled, he didn’t want to ruin anybody else’s night just because he was grumpy so he got his shit together.

“It’s okay Renjun hyung, I’m okay.” He assured with a smile.

They’d reached the lounge like area where Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck were sitting along with a few other people.

Chenle immediately launched himself into the conversation going on like he’d always belonged there.

He seemed to know everybody.

“How does he do that?” Jisung whispered at Renjun.

Renjun just shook his head and pulled Jisung along with him to go sit.

“Renjunnie, Jisungieeee! There you are!” Jaemin exclaimed right when they sat down.

“Hey guys, where’s the birthday girl?” Renjun said, smiling.

Jaemin sighed. “Dancing somewhere, I don’t know how she’s so energetic.”

Jisung snorted. “Jaemin hyung, you’re turning into an old man.”

“Oho.”

Jisung just laughed at Jaemin’s affronted expression.

Jisung looked around the group of people who had gathered, seemed like everybody was busy in their own conversations.

He recognised some faces from his classes and randomly from the parties he’d gone to, but he knew no one’s name.

Jisung sighed as he saw Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin excitedly talk about something.

He joined into their conversation and hoped he wouldn’t fall asleep before the night ended.

\--

Jeno was having fun.

Somebody had randomly shouted “Shots!” a while ago and it’d be safe to say that Jeno had gone a little a little overboard.

He had a good enough tolerance level but he was feeling positively tipsy and loose.

He’d seen that everybody was having fun, even Jisung who looked like death when he walked in was laughing, dancing with Renjun.

He sat down on one of the leather couches and exhaled as he rested his head back on the backrest and closed his eyes.

“Jeno?”

Jeno opened his eyes and saw Hina standing there, looking worried.

“What’s wrong Hina? Did something happen?”

Hina sat down beside him on the couch.

“Okay so, you know I’m in the cheerleading squad right?”

Jeno chuckled lightly. “That is an extremely light topic for such a serious face.”

Hina hit him lightly on his knee.

Jeno sobered up. “Yeah I know.”

“Yeah so, I called some of them today and I didn’t call Lami I swear! But she tagged along anyway because she’s always been interfering and curious and just a whole bitch and she and I never got along and-“

Jeno patted Hina’s hand.

“Hina, breathe.”

Hina exhaled.

“Right, so basically, Lami is here and Koeun told me that she’s looking for you now because she spotted the rest of your friends and assumed you were here.”

Jeno nodded, listening to her and then let an amused smile take over his features.

“So, do I have to run or something?” He said, teasing.

Hina face palmed.

Jeno just laughed. “Relax Hina, what is she even going to do?”

“Well, I don’t know. Last time you and Donghyuck almost killed each other so I’d rather not wait to find out.”

“Well then, stay with me. Let’s annoy her together.” Jeno said.

“Why are you like this?” Hina deadpanned.

Jeno laughed. “What? You’re right, she’s manipulative and honestly energy draining and you don’t like her either so she’ll be double mad.”

Jeno was sure this was the alcohol talking.

But Lami had caused enough damage and Jeno didn’t even really want to talk to her.

Hina made a sound of consideration.

“Well okay,”

Jeno raised his eyebrows.

“You’d fake flirt with me to annoy Lami?”

Hina winked at him. “Who said anything about faking?”

\--

Chenle sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

He watched Jisung and Renjun dance together and distantly concluded that Renjun was a decent dancer if he was able to keep up with Jisung that well.

They were laughing and giggling more than actually dancing, all hushed whispers and secret smiles.

Damn okay, they were really cute together.

Chenle was allergic to love, not blind.

He looked around trying to spot some of the others. He saw Jaemin and Donghyuck somewhere together, closer than what would be considered normal.

Chenle raised his eyebrows but then he remembered neither of them were good with the concept of personal space anyway.

He took another sip, he had decided to stick to light cocktails that night, not needing a hangover when he went to his classes the next day.

“Is this seat taken?”

Chenle looked up to see Ningning standing there with a smile on her face.

Chenle raised an eyebrow and let an easy smile come on his face.

“By you, I’m hoping.”

Ningning chuckled as she took a seat beside Chenle.

“How are you not out there dancing, you go all out during parties.” She said, conversationally.

Chenle shrugged. “Not in the mood to dance today.”

“What about you though, why are you alone here?” Chenle asked her.

“Oh, I was just with the girls and then Lami came out of nowhere and I was like ‘miss me with that bullshit’.” She rolled her eyes.

Chenle chuckled lightly. “Damn, the hatred. Also, Lami is here? I wonder how Jeno hyung would react.”

“Hina unnie did go to warn him, I think he’ll be fine. He doesn’t seem like the kind to care that much anyway.”

“Oh, you got that right.”

Ningning smiled.

Chenle suddenly gasped and hit himself on the head.

Ningning looked at him in question.

“I’m an idiot I swear to god, would you like a drink Ningning?”

Ningning laughed when she realised _that_ was what had made him react like that.

“I didn’t originally plan on having one, but I would love to since you’re offering.” She bit her lip and looked up at him through her lashes.

Oof, she was gorgeous.

Chenle just smiled a little and called the bartender over to order for her.

With the new drink in her hand, she looked at the dance floor.

“So, Renjun and Jisung huh?”

Chenle chuckled as he followed her line of vision to where Jisung and Renjun were slow dancing to the song playing.

“Yeah, you must be heartbroken.”

Ningning smacked Chenle on his forearm lightly as she laughed at his teasing.

“I just had a teeny tiny crush on him okay?!”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night babe.” Chenle said, nudging her lightly.

“What about you though?”

Chenle raised an eyebrow. “What about me?”

“Are you seeing someone?”

Chenle smirked and leaned forward a bit towards her. “Wouldn’t be sitting here flirting with you if I was.”

Ningning reached forward to fix the stray strand of Chenle’s hair that had gotten messed up and then looked at him with a teasing smile. “Hot _and_ Loyal? Are you even real?”

Chenle shifted even forward. “Maybe you’ll just have to find that out for yourself.”

Ningning trailed her fingertips lightly on his forearm.

Chenle supressed the urge to shiver, Ningning knew what she was doing and it was hot as fuck.

“I’d love to.” She said, her voice slightly dropping lower.

“Wanna get out of here?” He said, he didn’t even care if he was sounding a bit desperate anymore.

Ningning chuckled a little. “Impatient much?”

Chenle looked at her as he held the hand that was trailing fingertips on his arm and said, “Yes.” His voice dropping an octave lower.

Ningning must have seen something in Chenle’s eyes as she shut up after that and instead just said. “I’d love to get out of here.”

Well, this night certainly got a lot more interesting.

\--  
Jeno didn’t exactly know that agreeing to make Lami jealous would somehow lead to having a very drunk Hina on his lap but hey, he wasn’t complaining.

He was drunk himself.

Lami was sitting right in front of where they were sitting and glaring at them which made the whole situation a lot funnier according to Jeno.

She’d approached them before, right after Jeno and Hina had decided to go through with this plan of theirs.

_“Hey oppa!” Jeno winced as he heard her voice and he could see Hina rolling her eyes at the saccharine sweetness in her tone._

_Jeno was not raised an imbecile so he managed to smile at her a bit. “Hey Lami.”_

_Lami came closer to him than could be considered normal. “I don’t see you anymore.”_

_Hina snorted. “And whose fault is that?” She mumbled._

_Jeno tried hard not to laugh as Lami glared at Hina._

_“What are you doing here anyway? I’m talking to him can’t you see?” Lami said._

_“Oh, I can very well see Lami but I really just want you to go away.”_

_“Why are you such a bitch?”_

_“Oh sweetheart, you just bring out the best in me.”_

_Jeno was full body shaking now with how hard he was trying not to laugh._

_Hina threw him a glare as to tell him to get his shit together._

_Jeno sidled up to Hina and put a hand on her waist._

_They had discussed this before, Hina had said she was okay with it._

_Hina automatically melted into Jeno’s side and Jeno looked at her as if he didn’t even see Lami standing there._

_“You want to go dance?” Jeno said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

_Hina smiled at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”_

_They left for the dance floor hand in hand, not even looking back at Lami._

Jeno still thought that it was a bit rude of them to do that but Hina thought that she deserved it.

All in all, it was a fun night.

Jeno normally never would’ve done something like this but Hina was fun company and he liked being with her, it had sounded good to him.

“Jeno.”

“Mm?”

“Stop staring at Lami and look at me.” Hina said, pouting.

Jeno chuckled. “You’re literally on my lap Hina, and how can I be looking at someone else when you’re so beautiful.”

Their faces were close, too close. But Jeno didn’t particularly mind it at all.

Hina traced his features with her fingers, stopping at his lips.

“You’re so handsome.” She said, her voice soft.

_“Who said anything about faking?”_

Jeno remembered Hina’s voice and concluded that indeed, none of this felt fake or for show anymore.

Jeno just chuckled as Hina continued mapping out his face, breath hitching a little when her hands went down to his neck to play with his necklace.

“You also have a pretty neck.” Hina whispered.

Maybe, it was because Jeno had alcohol in his system but he was hyperaware of Hina’s touch, his skin burning in the aftereffect of her fingers.

“Hina-” Jeno started, trying to put a stop to this before Hina did something she’d regret in the morning.

Hina’s fingers moved to Jeno’s collarbones and that was where Jeno knew he needed to stop before this went south.

“Hina.” He said, a little more sternly as he stood up and pulled Hina up too.

Hina was pouting, no wonder a bit peeved that Jeno cut her exploration short.

God, she was so drunk.

“Let’s find Jaemin and get you home, yeah?”

Hina shook her head.

Jeno took her hand and smiled softly as he led her away from the crowds, trying to find Jaemin.

Jeno found Jaemin sitting right beside the bar in one of the chairs along with Donghyuck, Renjun and Jisung.

“Nana!” Jeno said, relieved to find him at last.

Jaemin looked up at them and slightly raised eyebrows at his and Hina’s intertwined hands but smiled nonetheless.

“Hey guys, fancy seeing you at last.” Donghyuck said, smiling too.

“Hina is really drunk and I think you should take her home now Jaemin.”

Jaemin crossed over to where they were standing and took Hina’s face in his hands and stared intently at her.

Hina broke into a giggle. “I see two of you Nana!”

Jaemin let her face go. “Yeah, definitely drunk. I’ll take her home, thanks for taking care of her Jeno.”

Jeno waved his hands. “It’s nothing, I had fun with her.”

“Yes! Jeno and I had fun together, he is very handsome.” Hina said, rambling like a child.

Donghyuck and Renjun giggled while Jaemin just smiled. “Oh sweetie, you’re hammered.”

“I’m going to take her home now guys, see you later.” Jaemin said, waving at them and pulling Hina along with him who waved at all of them too. “Thanks for coming guys!”

Jeno settled down along with the rest of them. Renjun gave him a cat like smile.

“Anything we should know Jeno?”

“No Junnie, shut up.”

Renjun immediately pouted.

“Where’s Chenle?”Jeno asked.

“I literally do not even want to know.” Jisung shuddered.

Renjun laughed. “Last I saw him, he was leaving the club with Ningning.”

Donghyuck groaned. “How does he get hook-ups so easily?”

“Maybe if you weren’t so focused on doing the weird mating dance with Jaemin tonight, you’d have gotten a hookup too.” Renjun deadpanned.

“There is no mating dance!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Jeno laughed. No matter for long he left, everything was still in chaos everytime he came back.

It was oddly comforting.

“Guys, we should call it a night too.”

“Yeah, I agree with Jeno hyung. My legs feel like jelly.” Jisung grumbled.

Renjun patted his head soothingly.

Donghyuck pinched his cheek. “Let’s get you to bed then baby.”

Jisung nodded. “Yes.”

All of them left the club together

Donghyuck immediately gasped. “Nobody told me it’d be this cold!”

“It’s _January_ Hyuck.”

“Jeno! Hug me!” He launched himself at Jeno and immediately attached himself to Jeno like a koala, stealing his body heat. “You’re literally a furnace.”

Jeno laughed as he put his arms around Donghyuck. “Glad to be of service.”

Jeno concluded as he walked in the streets with his friends, singing random songs and laughing at everything and anything that it was a pretty successful night.

\--

Jaemin was trying to drink his morning coffee in peace in the café he frequented when Hina slammed her books down on the table and sat down on the chair across from him.

Jaemin snorted. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

Hina glared at him. Jaemin made an offended face.

“Excuse me, don’t go all wild cat on me, I breathed.”

Hina’s face crumpled and she put her face down on the table and made whining sound.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jeno.” Hina grumbled.

Jaemin let out a delighted laugh. “I knew it!”

“Nana, don’t you fucking dare.”

Jaemin composed himself.

“But what about Jeno?”

“I made a complete fool out of myself last night! He was so nice and caring and supportive and indulgent and I was just a rambling drunk idiot who couldn’t even keep her hands to herself!”

Jaemin made a low whistling sound. “Hands? You naughty girl.”

Hina threw a pen straight at his face. “Jaemin I swear to fucking god-“

Jaemin stopped laughing and sat straighter. “Okay sorry, continue.”

Hina exhaled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Jeno and I planned to make fun of Lami by kinda faking that we were interested in each other.”

Jaemin nodded and kept quiet even though he had about a hundred things to say.

“And it was all fun but then I got drunk and made a fool out of myself.”

Jaemin sighed. “Oh come on, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

Hina stared at him. “I caressed his neck and called it pretty Jaemin.”

Jaemin sputtered a bit. “I mean, um, Jeno’s a pretty chill guy?”

Hina whined and hid her face in her hands.

“Hey listen, really though, you were drunk and Jeno’s neck really is pretty so it’s fine. Jeno was probably the best person you could’ve chosen to be a fool in front of. He’s amazing, chill.”

“He really does have a pretty neck.” Hina said.

Jaemin grinned. “Yes, yes he does. That’s why I got couple necklaces with him.” Jaemin said, showing her the necklace he was wearing.

Hina gasped as she punched Jaemin. “You fucker! You were the one who got him that necklace he was wearing last night?!”

Jaemin looked extremely lost.

“Yeah, why?”

“It made me lose the last bit of sanity I had left.”

Jaemin laughed his evil villain laughter as Hina liked to call it.

“Oho, this is getting interesting.”

“He’s so hot Jaemin, and now he’s going to hate me.”

Jaemin laughed. “Oof, you’re dramatic. That doesn’t sound like Jeno at all. Do I see a new potential crush though?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“No that is going too far. He’s just really nice. He didn’t take advantage of me when I was drunk even when I was throwing myself on him.” Hina said, eyes widening as she couldn’t believe it.

Jaemin stared at her incredulously.

“Hina baby, what kind of trauma have you gone through for _that_ to boggle your mind? That is the bare minimum! Oh my god, the bar is on the fucking ground.” Jaemin said, holding his head.

Hina giggled sheepishly. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

Jaemin shook his head. “But what are you going to do about Jeno though, don’t let him go. He’s probably the best guy you’ll find for yourself.” He said, teasing.

Hina made a face. “I don’t like him like that though.”

“Yet babygirl, yet.”

“Do not ever call me that.”

“I bet you’ll like it if Jeno calls you that.”

Jaemin took extreme satisfaction in the way Hina’s face became red.

“Nana!”

“What? He’s a sweet guy, he’ll probably give you a lot of nicknames. You’ve always liked being called baby right? Well, imagine him calling you that.” Jaemin continued, he was playing with fire and it was so much fun.

Hina covered her face and whined. “Shut uppppp.”

“And he’s so strong too, have you seen his biceps? He’d probably be able to pick you up and pin you the wall really easily and-“

Hina stood up abruptly. “Goodbye Na Jaemin, I hope you rot in hell.”

She turned around and walked to the entrance.

Jaemin laughed. “You’re welcome!”

What a start to the day.

\--

It was finally lunchtime when Renjun could finally catch a breath. He’d had classes nonstop since morning and he was really hungry now.

He was glad to see the normal group already sitting on a table with food.

Thank goodness, Renjun could really do without standing in a line for food right now.

“I literally don’t want to see your face right now.”

“You’re just whiny.”

Renjun sighed as he sat down. Chenle and Donghyuck were fighting again.

Ah, so good to have routine back.

He turned to Jisung and smiled. “Hey.”

Jisung put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple. “Hi.”

“I’m so hungry.”

Jisung pushed a plate towards him. “Eat up.”

Renjun smiled at him gratefully and dug in. “What did I miss?”

Jisung chuckled. “The usual.”

Renjun shook his head amusedly.

Jeno came at that moment, ruffling Chenle’s hair and getting a squeal out of him.

He sat down and smiled. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Donghyuck hyung is jealous that Chenle got laid last night too.”

Jeno chuckled.

Chenle looked too smug.

“Its okay hyung, I’m sure you have other strong points.”

Donghyuck put him in a headlock. “You’re such a brat.”

Renjun looked up and grinned at Chenle. “But didn’t Ningning have a crush on me? Couldn’t even leave her?”

“Greedy much?” Chenle smirked.

Jisung cleared his throat.

Renjun laughed. “Babe, I’m just kidding.”

“Yeah, you better be.” Jisung puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

Jaemin came right in that moment. “Hey my ride or dies!”

“Ugh, you’re so chirpy.” Chenle grumbled.

Jaemin chuckled as he sat down. “Someone has to balance out all the bitchiness of this group.”

“And _you’re_ the candidate for that?” Renjun said.

“Yes Junnie.” Jaemin smiled saccharinely.

And then Jaemin turned to Jeno. “Hey Jeno.”

Jeno smiled back. “Hey Jaem.”

“Flirting with my best friend, are we?” Jaemin said, grinning.

Jeno tilted his head in fake innocence. “I was just being nice though.”

Jaemin made a face. “You had her on your lap Jeno.” He deadpanned.

“That’s not how people are nice?” Jeno said, sheepishly.

Jaemin gasped. “So you really did have her on your lap! I thought those people who told me this were just fucking with me!”

Jeno sputtered. “It was nothing like that! We were just making Lami mad.”

“Is that what people are calling it these days?” Chenle chirped in from the side.

“Chenle is right, what were you guys even up to? And why is everything happening behind my back when you two are literally my best friends?!” Jaemin said.

“I thought I was your best friend.” Donghyuck added.

“Hyuck you are the love of my life but shut up for a second.”

Renjun saw a pretty flush appear on Donghyuck’s face before he gained his composure right back.

Jeno was still sputtering. “Hina and I are just friends Nana, there’s nothing going on I swear.”

“Yet Jeno hyung, yet.” Jisung said.

And Chenle high fived him.

“Why are you guys the worst people on this planet?” Jeno said, begrudgingly.

“As if you don’t fit right in with us.” Renjun said, smiling.

“But this is interesting, so you and Hina really did get up to it yesterday huh?” Donghyuck said.

Jeno face palmed. “We did not get up to anything Hyuck, she was drunk for fuck’s sake.”

“So if she wasn’t, something would have happened?” Renjun said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jeno sighed. “I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

“Yup.” Renjun chirped.

“Guys, I swear if there was anything, you’d know.”

“Hina noona is too good for you, when I look at it that way.” Chenle said.

“She is.” Jeno said.

All of them turned to look at him as if he’d lost his mind.

Jeno put his hands up. “I’m not being self -depreciative don’t worry.”

All of them went back to their food.

“Hey, do you guys want to go out to the beach this weekend?” Jisung said.

“Yes!” Chenle said immediately.

“The beach?” Jeno asked.

“Yeah, I have a break from practice and I haven’t been to the beach in very long so I wanted to go and take you guys along with me too.” He said, a bit shyly.

Donghyuck reached out and pinched his cheek. “Won’t be the same without us?”

“Yeah, it won’t be.” Jisung said.

Jaemin spoke up. “But don’t you and Renjun want to go alone? Spend some quality time?”

Renjun waved his hand. “We talked about this and decided we go on dates enough and also we can visit the beach alone if we want later, we want all of us to be together.”

“You guys warm my cold heart.” Chenle said, clutching his chest.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “As if you don’t have the warmest heart among all of us.”

Chenle gave Jisung a secretive smile. “Shush, I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

Jisung chuckled.

“I’m in by the way.” Donghyuck said.

Jeno and Jaemin nodded their consents too.

“Great then, beach this weekend!”

“Yay!”

\--

Donghyuck felt fingers ruffling his hair before he actually heard Jeno’s voice say, “Hi Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck smiled up at him. He’d been working on his assignment non stop, Jeno was a very welcome change from the boring school work.

“Jenoooooo.” He whined, rubbing his face on Jeno’s stomach.

Jeno chuckled, caressing his hair. “What are you? My cat?”

“I might as well become a cat at this point, I don’t want to do this school thing anymore.”

“But don’t you want to be super rich Hyuck?” Jeno teased, mimicking Donghyuck’s voice from when he had said this to them the first time.

Donghyuck grumbled. “You’re mean.”

Jeno laughed as he detangled himself from Donghyuck and sat down. “What are you working on anyway?”

“Assignment, like I don’t get it, I’d rather do a practical performance or something you know? Not write about Victorian era plays and how they bring out the _beauty of human emotion._ ”

Jeno chuckled. “Sounds rough.”

“It is! I signed up for plays and singing and performing, not this shit.”

“Hey, it’s all a part of the process.” Jeno said, placatingly.

“Yeah I guess.” Donghyuck said. “What are you doing here anyway? Classes done for the day?”

“Yup! Classes are done. I was going to head back to my dorm but then I saw you sitting here looking very agonised so I came by to impart joy upon you.”

“I don’t feel very happy.” Donghyuck deadpanned.

“Wanna go get ice cream?” Jeno said, grinning.

Donghyuck smiled. “Now we’re talking.”

Donghyuck gathered his things and got up, Jeno and him talking endlessly about the randomest things on the way to the ice cream parlour just off campus.

They reached there soon. The bell attached to the door chimed as they entered the parlour, there wasn’t really any rush inside.

“What flavour do you want Hyuckie?” Jeno asked as they approached the counter.

“Mint Chocolate!” Donghyuck said.

Jeno made a face. “I was going to pay for your ice cream but not anymore.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Oh please, I bet you’re going to order something boring like Chocolate chip.”

Jeno sputtered back a retort. “Chocolate chip is amazing excuse you!”

“B O R I N G.” Donghyuck said.

“Ugh whatever, go away.” Jeno said as he stepped up to order.

He ordered two scoops each for the both of them and paid, taking the cups and going to sit at the table Donghyuck was sitting at.

“Here you go demon.”

Donghyuck grinned as Jeno gave him his ice cream. “Ah, heaven.” He said, when he took the first bite.

Jeno scoffed. Leave it to Donghyuck to be dramatic about everything.

Jeno dug in into his ice cream too.

Fuck Donghyuck, chocolate chip was the best.

There was silence. Jeno had quickly realised that feeding Donghyuck was a very effective way of shutting Donghyuck up.

The other was, well, kissing him. And that Jaemin had made pretty clear.

Jeno didn’t mind the silence, he was happy knowing that Donghyuck could finally release his stress after what sounded like an intense and boring assignment.

“Hey Donghyuck!” They heard a girl’s voice from beside them.

Jeno turned to see Koeun and Hina standing there, Koeun was waving at Donghyuck while Hina just stood there awkwardly.

“Oh Koeun noona! Hi!” Donghyuck said. “Come on over!” He beckoned them towards their table.

“Hey Hina, nice seeing you here.” Donghyuck said as the both of them approached their table.

Hina smiled. “Yeah, hi Donghyuck.” She paused and the turned to Jeno. “Hi Jeno.”

Jeno smiled. “Hey.”

Koeun gave Jeno the stank eye. “Hey dumbass.”

Jeno sighed. “Noona, let it go now. It’s been a long time besides even Hyuckie forgave me!”

Koeun just chuckled a bit and waved dismissively.

Koeun and Donghyuck started chattering excitedly about something that Jeno could honestly not keep up with so he diverted his full attention to Hina instead.

“How have you been?” Jeno asked as Hina looked up at him.

\--

Hina was freaking out.

Okay, maybe there was no reason to freak out so much over Jeno but boy, she was going through it.

And he looked so good in his denim jacket. Ugh.

Curse Koeun for knowing half the entire college population.

“How have you been?” Hina had been so focused on self-preservation that it took her a moment to process that Jeno had asked her a question.

_Hina, get your shit together. Just because Jaemin made you imagine shit doesn’t mean you can let it get to you._

After the internal pep talk, she looked up at Jeno and smiled.

“I’ve been good and also listen, I never really got to thank you for taking care of me that night. It was really thoughtful of you, so thanks a lot. And I’m sorry, I’m a bit much when I’m drunk haha.” Hina said, fidgeting.

Jeno looked like he was very amused. Hina wanted the ground to swallow her up.

“It was nothing Hina, don’t worry about it. I liked taking care of you, would do it again if I had to.” Jeno said, his voice having a tiny bit of a teasing lilt.

Hina blushed deep red almost immediately.

She was so over it. Jeno made her stupid and she had no clue why.

“Shut up Jeno.” She retorted without any real bite.

Jeno chuckled at her. “You’re cute.”

Hina smacked her hand over her face and made a tiny whining sound. “This is not fair.”

Jeno just pulled her hand from her face and said, smiling. “Okay okay, I won’t tease you anymore.”

Koeun cleared her throat. So did Donghyuck.

Hina looked up at them.

She’d totally forgotten that those two had been there, oh my god there was going to be endless teasing now.

Donghyuck and Koeun looked too much like the cats who got the cream and Hina immediately took Koeun’s hand and pushed her out the door before she could further embarrass her in front of Jeno. “Yeah we should go now! Bye bye guys, see you later!” She said and practically sprinted away pulling a protesting Koeun with her.

\--

“Oh.” Jaemin heard Donghyuck say as he entered the dorm.

Jaemin looked up from the couch and smiled at him.

“What are you doing in my dorm?” Donghyuck asked, dropping his bag on the floor and approaching Jaemin.

“I wanted to see you, Jisung let me in by the way. I hope you don’t mind.”

Donghyuck snorted before going to the kitchen to get water. “Why would I mind you being here Nana, that’s absurd. Where is that brat anyway?”

“He and Renjun have a date tonight.” Jaemin said.

Donghyuck nodded, coming back from the kitchen with a bottle of water. “How long have you been here?”

Jaemin saw the time on his phone. “About 15 minutes?”

“You could have called me you know.” Donghyuck said, rolling his eyes as he sat down beside Jaemin.

“But where’s the fun in that Hyuckie?” Jaemin said, grinning.

Donghyuck stared at him for 2 whole minutes. “You know, I wonder what the entire university population will have to say about you when I tell them that them thinking that you’re some angel is just a very big scam.”

Jaemin gasped as he put his hand on his chest. “I’m literally the best person I know, why would you say that you cold hearted heathen?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Yeah right Jaemin, as if you aren’t the worst tease out of us all.”

Jaemin raised one eyebrow at that. “But isn’t that what you like about me Hyuckie? I can keep up with you.”

Donghyuck met Jaemin’s gaze head on. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that Jaeminnie.”

He winked at him as he got up to put the bottle back in the kitchen.

Jaemin closed his eyes for a second. He’d let himself forget how much of a force of nature Donghyuck actually was.

“You want anything to drink?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaemin shook his head. ”Nope, just come on over here and smoke with me.”

Donghyuck eyebrows were raised with an amused smile playing on his lips as he sat back on the couch again.

“This is your ulterior motive huh?” He said, chuckling as Jaemin took out two joints from his pocket.

The he scoffed. “I’d hardly call this an ulterior motive Hyuckie, I just missed my favourite smoking partner.” He lit up the joint and passed it to Donghyuck to take the first hit.

“Bitch please, I’m your _only_ smoking partner.” Donghyuck said with a cheeky grin as he took a drag from the joint, his eyes closing as he let the smoke escape from his mouth.

Jaemin watched, entranced. He hadn’t watched anyone smoke from this up close before not atleast when he wasn’t high already. He thought Donghyuck looked beautiful, but then again he may be biased.

Donghyuck opened his eyes and passed the joint to Jaemin.

He had a laid back smile on his face as if he knew the effect he was having on him.

Jaemin took a drag from the joint too, feeling his mind get blurry around the edges a bit.

Damn, he’d missed this feeling.

He took another quick puff before passing it back to Hyuck.

This time again, as Donghyuck took a puff, Jaemin wished he had his camera with him because the way there was something downright sinful about the way Donghyuck looked right now, all casual with his head leaned back on the backrest, eyes closed as the smoke surrounded him.

Was Jaemin high already?

Two joints later, both of them were practically floating.

Jaemin’s eyes were closed and he felt boneless, he wasn’t absolutely mind fucked level of high yet but high enough for it to be a pleasant floaty feeling.

He guessed Donghyuck was feeling the same way, but he was too lazy to open his eyes and check.

They were quiet for a long time, neither of them wanting to say anything to disturb the peace.

This was what Jaemin loved the most about being with Hyuck, nothing needed to be justified, everything was comfortable and perfect.

“Nana.” Jaemin heard Donghyuck’s voice say, a little hoarse and rough and very sexy.

Jaemin needed to stop his sex monkey brain into going into overdrive. That happened every time he was high.

“Hm?” He replied, eyes still closed.

He felt a warm weight press onto him from the side, Donghyuck’s breath directly on his neck.

“Thanks for coming over today, I needed this.” He whispered.

Jaemin opened his eyes slowly as he felt a shiver run down his spine every time Donghyuck’s breath hit his neck.

He bit his lip as he tried to calm his breathing down. “I’m glad I could be of help Hyuckie.” He managed to get out.

He heard Donghyuck hum as he closed the remaining distance between them and nuzzled his face in Jaemin’s neck. “Oh trust me Nana, you’re plenty helpful.” He said, his mouth against Jaemin’s pulse point.

Jaemin inhaled sharply. Okay, Donghyuck was not a good person to be around when he was this high and horny.

He needed to put a stop to this, he knew, but god, he didn’t want to.

“Hyuck-.” He tried saying.

He felt Donghyuck smile against his neck as he pressed a wet kiss right where his mouth was, sucking the skin lightly after.

Jaemin gasped, his neck had always been sensitive but with his brain foggy and every nerve ending in his body on edge, everything felt like a little too much. It felt amazing.

Donghyuck made a small sound of satisfaction against his neck and moved a little lower to mouth at his collarbones, sucking softly.

“Hyuck.” Jaemin groaned, pushing him on his back and hovering over him. Donghyuck looked up at him with innocent eyes as if anybody would believe that act of his.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jaemin asked, working on calming his breathing down a little.

Donghyuck bit his lip as he pulled Jaemin closer by tugging on his shirt. “Riling you up.” He trailed his hand down Jaemin’s chest. “Why? Is it working?”

God, Jaemin was going to die today. Donghyuck was going to be the cause of his demise.

“We can stop now, if you want to. I didn’t mean to-“Donghyuck looked suddenly worried, pulling his hand back and trying to get up from under Jaemin.

Jaemin pushed him right back on the couch and held his hands beside his head. “Can’t handle the game you created on your own huh?” Jaemin said, smirking.

Donghyuck smirked right back. “Oh I can Nana, but can you?” He said, looking up at Jaemin through those sinful seductive eyes of his.

Jaemin closed his eyes to gather a bit of sanity. “Fuck Hyuck. Can I kiss you?”

Donghyuck had a smug smile on his face as he pulled Jaemin the rest of the way in. “Thought you’d never ask.”

\--

Renjun woke up feeling fresh and well rested. He was excited, it was finally the day to go to the beach!

He’d always liked going to the beach in winters, sitting around a bonfire and just spending time with the people he loved the most.

He was finally going to a beach with his found family in college, he smiled at the thought.

He heard his phone chime from where it was on the bedside table.

**_ Sungie <3 _ **

**_Good morning hyung <3_ **

**_I hope you slept well_ **

**_Can’t wait to spend the day with you_ **

**_I miss you_ ** **_L_ **

Renjun laughed at the messages, chest filling with warmth.

He and Jisung had gone out just yesterday night.

**_Good morning babe_ **

**_I did sleep well, did you?_ **

**_You saw me just yesterday, how can you miss me this soon smh_ **

**_ Sungie <3 _ **

**_Hmph_ **

**_You’re adorable, it’s your fault_ **

**_I’m looking forward to today!_ **

**_Well, except the fact that I have to wake Hyuck hyung up ugh_ **

**_He never wants to wake up!_ **

**_He’s not up yet?_ **

**_Sungie <3_ **

**_Nope_ **

**_I think him and Nana hyung stayed up smoking last night_ **

**_So yeah_ **

Renjun raised an eyebrow at that.

Huh. Donghyuck and Jaemin sure were hanging out a lot more _intimately_ these days.

He remembered the club and all the other time on campus where they’d been too up each other’s personal space.

He smiled a small smile. Those two weren’t slick.

**_Wake him soon though Sungie_ **

**_We have to leave in about 2 hours_ **

**_ Sungie <3 _ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_I was gonna go wake him up right now anyway_ **

**_So_ **

**_See you later hyung!_ **

**_< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3_ **

Renjun laughed fondly at the excessive use of the heart emojis by Jisung and opened up his chat thread with Yangyang next.

It was just a text telling him that Yangyang would be at his dorm to leave for the beach around 12 as well. Renjun texted back a thumbs up and kept his phone aside.

They’d decided to take along Yangyang and Mark as well, Donghyuck and Chenle had complained that the older never had time anymore so Mark had caved under their puppy eyes and agreed to come and it was Yangyang’s rare off day from practice too so everybody had agreed that he should come too.

The only person Renjun didn’t know that well in the group was Mark but then again, Mark was probably the sweetest guy ever so Renjun didn’t have any worries.

He pushed the covers aside and got up to start with his day.

\--

It was exactly 12 when they started for the beach, it was a beach that was close by but they still took Jisung’s brother’s car with them.

Mark was the one driving.

“Who was even going to drive if I didn’t tag along?” Mark asked when they reached the beach and took out their picnic baskets and mats.

Donghyuck put an arm around his shoulder. “Me or Jeno, probably. We know how to drive, a little.”

Mark looked at him like he was the most exasperated person on this planet. “Hyuck, one of these days, you’re going to die and take all of them along with you.”

“Life is bullshit anyway, atleast we’d die like men!” Donghyuck said.

Mark shoved him off with an eyeroll and started helping the others with the things.

“We probably would’ve walked our way over. It’s like 15 minutes from campus anyway.” Jeno said.

“Why haven’t we come here before though?” Renjun questioned.

“Because we’re lazy and don’t have any passion for adventure.” Jaemin deadpanned.

All of them reached a spot where they put all of the stuff down. “So obviously nobody’s going in the water.” Chenle said.

“Why did we come to a beach in winter?” Donghyuck whined.

“Are you guys always this much of a mess?” Yangyang asked, eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Yeah, it’s kind of our brand.” Jisung chirped in.

“Something tells me I’m going to have a headache by the end of this.” Mark said, as he sat down on the couch.

“Not if you let go of you mother hen persona and just have fun.” Chenle retorted.

“Now now children, who wants to go closer to the water and get pictures clicked?” Renjun asked.

Chenle, Jisung and Yangyang rose their hands. “Me!”

Renjun laughed, taking out the polaroid camera.

“Jeno, you come with me too. I can’t handle these kids alone.” Jeno smiled his eye smile and nodded.

“Do not go into the water!” Jaemin shouted.

“Aye aye captain!” Jeno saluted back.

Donghyuck watched them leave, go closer to the water but not close enough for it to actually reach them and click pictures. He heard Jisung’s loud shriek when Chenle threw sand at him and then ran away, laughing.

Donghyuck felt himself smiling at them, they were adorable.

He turned back to where Mark and Jaemin were talking animatedly amongst themselves.

He sometimes forgot that Mark knew Jaemin almost just as well as he knew Donghyuck.

He looked at Jaemin and felt a little flushed as the memories of last night came crashing back. They’d not done much, just lazily made out on the couch till their lips went numb and their joints started feeling like jelly.

He remembers Jaemin leaving a soft kiss on his forehead when he’d left, leaning in to whisper, _“Goodnight Hyuckie, dream of me.”_ He’d winked and left and Donghyuck was up for hours trying to get him out of his brain.

Damn, Jaemin was too hot. Donghyuck didn’t sign up for this.

He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night and he was clingy today.

“Mark hyungggggg.” He said, hugging Mark’s back like a koala, clinging for dear life.

Mark and Jaemin’s conversation came to a stop as Mark laughed fondly, too used to Donghyuck asking for attention and ruffled his hair.

“What’s up Hyuck? Didn’t get much sleep last night?” Mark asked, voice soft.

That was the thing, Mark was _soft._

He was comfort personified. Donghyuck’s arms tightened around him as he shook his head. “No.”

“And what were you up to, hm?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck hid his face his the crook of Mark’s neck, refusing to answer.

Not when Jaemin was right there!

Mark just chuckled.

Donghyuck heard Renjun call out to him and he raised his head.

“Come on Hyuck! Nana! Mark hyung! This is so much fun!” Renjun said.

His face was red, from the cold or from laughing too much Donghyuck couldn’t tell but he got up nonetheless, pulling Mark up with him. “Let’s go have some fun then.” He said, smiling at Mark.

And then turned to Jaemin. “Nana come on!”

Jaemin was staring at them with an indistinguishable look on his face, Donghyuck really couldn’t really read what his expression even meant so he just didn’t think about it that much.

Today was about having fun anyway.

\--

“Hey guys, Lucas said he wants to come by a little later, would that be okay?”

Jisung heard Mark say.

They were finally sitting down again after running around and playing almost all afternoon, the sun was setting now.

“Yeah! Lucas ge is a lot of fun!” Chenle said from where he was lying with his head on Mark’s lap.

“Yeah the more the merrier after all!” Donghyuck chirped.

Mark nodded and got back to texting Lucas.

Jisung hugged Renjun tighter and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck. “Renjun hyung.”

“Yes?”

“I’m having so much fun, best off day ever.” Jisung said.

He felt Renjun laugh as his fingers caressed Jisung’s hair. “I’m glad baby.”

“Can we light the firecrackers now?!” Yangyang said, excitedly.

Jisung thought that he had fit right in with them and he was glad that it turned out that way.

Bringing Mark and Yangyang along had just made the day so much better.

“Yes omggg! Firecrackers!” Donghyuck said, bumping his fist with Yangyang.

Jeno chuckled. “I didn’t know we brought along toddlers.”

“Okay old man, shut up.”

Jaemin was just sitting there fiddling with his camers and he said, “I’m ready! I’ll click so many pictures of you guys! Let’s go!”

“Toddlers.” Jeno and Renjun said in unison.

“Mark Hyung! Get up get up we have to go!” Chenle said, standing up and dragging Mark up.

Jisung stood up laughing too, pulling Renjun up as well.

Donghyuck had joined Chenle in annoying Mark too, Jisung felt sorry for the eldest.

“Chenle and Hyuck hyung are going to kill Mark hyung of stress.”

Jeno chuckled as he picked up the firecrackers. “Oh he’s used to dealing with Yeri noona on the daily, he’ll be fine.”

Jisung and Jaemin laughed at that. Knowing fully well what Jeno meant.

Renjun was pouting. “I know nobody.”

Jaemin and Jisung immediately hugged Renjun cooing at him.

Yangyang clicked his tongue from behind. “Trying to choke my best friend?”

“But he’s so cute!” Jaemin cooed.

“You keep breaking my heart Jaeminnie.” Yangyang said, clutching his chest.

Jaemin smirked as he walked closer to him. “I have had my eyes on you the whole day, don’t you worry baby.”

Yangyang looked up at him with a small smile as well.

“Okay cut!” Chenle said, coming in between them. “There are babies here!”

“Who the fuck is a baby?” Jaemin asked.

“I’m a baby.” Chenle said. “And Jisung too!”

Everybody scoffed. “Shut up.”

Chenle narrowed his eyes. “Rude.”

Jisung looked at Donghyuck to ask him which firecracker he wanted when he saw the other staring at the ground in immense concentration.

Jisung furrowed his eyebrow, how unlike him.

“Hyung?” He nudged him lightly. “You okay?”

Donghyuck snapped his head up and smiled. But it looked fake.

“I’m okay Sungie! Let’s go.”

Huh. How weird.

“Come on my babies, light up the firecrackers now. I want pictures.” Jaemin said, positioning his camera.

“Jisung don’t you dare light up the matchstick! You’re going to burn yourself!” Chenle said.

Jisung pouted. “I can light a matchstick without dying thank you very much.”

“That’s up for debate Sungie.” Yangyang said. “You managed to burn Taeyong hyung’s ramen one day.”

“The fuck? You can’t burn Ramen.” Jeno said.

Yangyang looked at him and nodded. “Exactly dude.”

Renjun snorted.

Jisung looked at him in betrayal. “I will not stand for this slander!”

Mark came up to them and patted Jisung’s back. “I’m sure you’re not that bad Jisung, these people are just mean.”

Bless Mark hyung.

“See!” Jisung said.

“You have not been around Jisung at all and it shows Hyung.” Donghyuck said with a laugh.

Jaemin came up to them and looked unimpressed. “Are we going to light up the firecrackers today or no?”

“Right!” Mark said. “Let’s do this guys.”

They lit up the firecrackers, holding two sparklers in their hands.

Chenle letting out a squeal of delight. Jisung smiled at him.

Adorable.

He looked over to where Renjun and Yangyang were standing together, laughing.

The light from the sparkler lit up Renjun’s face so beautifully, Jisung wanted to capture it.

He turned to Jaemin to let him know to click Renjun’s pictures but Jaemin was already clicking his pictures. He looked at Jisung and winked as if to say. ‘I got you buddy.’

Jisung smiled and went to stand beside Chenle.

“Lele!”

“Yes?”

“Let’s make a heart with the sparkler!”

And nothing could’ve compared to Chenle’s sparkling smile at that.

“Let’s do that Jisung!”

They giggled, trying to make hearts and a lot of other things that they failed to make.

Jeno and Donghyuck joined them in the middle, lighting up new sparklers.

Chenle whispered something in Jisung’s ears and they both smiled and nodded.

“Hey guys! Look here and focus okay?” Chenle called out to everybody.

Everybody turned to them.

“Focus on what we’re writing with the sparklers okay?” Jisung said as everyone nodded with smiles on their faces.

Chenle started with F, A and M.

And Jisung finished it off with I, L and Y.

“Did you catch that?!” Chenle said, grinning.

Judging by the looks on everybody’s faces, they had.

“Family.” Jeno said.

Jisung grinned wide. “Yup, you guys are our family.”

“I’m going to cry, this is bad, Group hug!” Donghyuck said.

Everybody chuckled, hugging.

“You guys are the best. And yes Mark hyung and Yangyang too.” Jeno said.

“I’m emotional and weak today, don’t do this.” Donghyuck whined.

Jeno laughed. “We love you the most Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck just hid his face in Mark’s shoulder. “Meanie.”

Yangyang looked at all them with a gummy smile. “Thank you guys, for inviting me out today. It was the most fun I’ve had.”

“You’re family now. So no you really can’t escape us.” Chenle said.

Yangyang laughed. “Can’t wait.”

They lit up a bunch of aerial firecrackers next. Snuggling close to each other as they watched the sky light up prettily.

Jaemin was going crazy with his camera.

Jeno face palmed and pulled him closer. “Enough with the pictures idiot, enjoy this with us.”

Jaemin smiled and put his camera down. “Okay.”

“I love you Nono, you know that right?” Jeno heard Jaemin say from beside him. “Thanks for always having my back.” 

Jeno smiled and squeezed Jaemin’s hand. Ofcourse Nana, that’s what friends are for.”

They all looked up at the magical lights in the sky, Jisung was holding Renjun’s hand and was tucked into Chenle’s side as he thought, maybe this is what happiness felt like.

\--

Jaemin sighed and shook his head as he looked around.

In just the past hour, Lucas had managed to somehow get a party going even at the beach.

He’d arrived with Hendery and Xiaojun, he hadn’t talked to either of them before but Xioajun and Hendery had been easily the sweetest and kindest people Jaemin had laid eyes on and just after one brief conversation, Jaemin had wanted to cry over how nice they were.

Lucas had called a few more people, the cheerleaders being among them which meant Hina.

He’d also got a bonfire going, everybody was huddled up around it right now. Chattering. It was a pretty scene but Jaemin would much rather stay on the corner a bit.

He looked around. Renjun and Jisung were sitting together, Jeno was talking to a few other people from the football team. Chenle was chatting with Hina and a few cheerleaders.

And then, there was Donghyuck. With Mark.

Jaemin had felt a weird sensation in his stomach almost every time he saw Donghyuck and Mark being too close to each other.

Seriously, why was Donghyuck clingling onto him that much?

Jaemin thought it was bit unnecessary. He could feel irritation bubble up inside of him and that was weird.

Jaemin had no reason to feel this way. Donghyuck was his friend and so was Mark, there shouldn’t be any reason for him to feel like this when he saw them too close together.

Not just because he and Donghyuck had made out last night.

The images of Donghyuck lying beneath him, gasping for breath when Jaemin found just the right sensitive spot on his neck to suck on, clutching onto his shoulders for dear life as he moaned out his name came crashing back.

The thought of someone else seeing him like that-

Jaemin clenched his fist and shook his head. He needed to get Donghyuck out of his head. This was not healthy.

“Not a party person?” He heard Yangyang say from behind him.

Jaemin turned to him and smiled as he shook his head. “Not really, no. But this is hardly a party. I know everybody here.”

“Then what are you doing sitting here on the side? Shouldn’t a pretty boy like you be the centre of attraction always?” Yangyang said, his voice teasing.

Jaemin tilted his head a bit towards him. “Maybe I was waiting for you to approach me.”

Yangyang raised an eyebrow as he shifted a bit closer. “Were you now?”

Jaemin shrugged as to feign nonchalance. “Who knows.”

Yangyang smiled then, biting his lip. “Wanna share a blanket?” he asked, opening up the blanket he had with him.

Jaemin smirked as he entangled his leg with Yangyang’s. “Sure.”

Yangyang snuggled in close and put the blanket over them both.

\--

Renjun creeped behind Jisung when he was unsuspecting and hugged him from behind with a blanket as it covered them both.

Jisung let out a shriek but immediately chuckled when he realised it was just Renjun.

“Renjun hyung, you’re tiny. If you stay behind me, you’ll not be able to see anything.” Jisung teased.

Renjun hit his shoulder lightly. “Be the big spoon then.”

Jisung smiled. “Gladly.”

They changed positions as Jisung sat down with Renjun between his legs hugging him from the back with the blanket.

It was cozy and perfect. Renjun loved this.

He saw Lucas approach them. “I hope you guys don’t mind that I brought along people.” He said, smiling a bit sheepishly.

Renjun smiled. “Not at all ge. This is fun.”

Jisung nodded.

“It is it is.”

Lucas beamed at them. “You guys are so cute by the way!”

Renjun beamed right back.

“How’s Jungwoo hyung doing?” Renjun didn’t know Jungwoo personally but he knew Lucas and him were dating.

Lucas immediately flushed a light pink. A lovestruck smiled on his face. “He’s good. Threw a tantrum when I told we’re having a beach party because he wanted to come too.” He said, laughing.

And Renjun thought, anybody could look at Lucas right now and know that he was in love.

Hendery and Xiajun joined them too.

“My favourite couple!” Renjun said, grinning at them.

Hendery chuckled as he fist bumped both Renjun and Jisung.

“You must be practicing hard for the dance recital too these days.” Renjun asked Hendery.

Xiaojun was the one who groaned. “Oh my goodness, it’s like he doesn’t know the concept of rest. It was an off day today and he was still practicing. I’m so glad Lucas dragged him out.”

Hendery just laughed. “You’re dramatic babe, you know this is my last recital. I got to leave a mark or whatever.”

“You’re going to die.”

Lucas snorted. “Bet that’s going to leave a mark.”

Jisung laughed out so loud, Renjun jumped.

Hendery just shook his head fondly.

“How are you kids doing?”

“Oh we’re fine.” Jisung said, “Just a bit tired.”

Hendery reached out to pat Jisung’s head. “Get plenty of sleep tonight then.”

Jisung nodded. Renjun remembered Jisung saying that Hendery was his favourite senior ever.

To no one’s surprise honestly. Hendery was just about the best person Renjun knew.

With the exception of Xiaojun ofcourse.

They all talked for a while before Renjun and Jisung were left alone again.

“The speed at which Donghyuck has been going from person to person is scary.” Renjun said.

“This is literally him in his element. He _lives_ for socialising.” Jisung said, smiling.

Donghyuck had talked to everyone around the bonfire as if they were his long lost friends.

“My introvert ass can’t relate.”

Jisung chuckled. “Aw, it’s okay.”

“You are worse at socialising than me!”

Jisung just nuzzled his head in Renjun’s neck and mumbled out a, “But I managed to woo you just fine.”

Renjun felt a shiver run down his spine.

Jisung’s voice was just about the hottest voice he’s heard in all his years of being alive. And having that voice mumble just against his neck? Unfair.

Renjun wiggled a little, just so Jisung’s mouth wasn’t directly on the sensitive part of his neck. But Jisung just nuzzled in closer.

He could feel him smile against Renjun’s skin. He knew what he was doing. “What’s wrong Hyung?” He said, voice dropping an octave lower.

Damn, okay. Renjun was going to combust really soon.

His face was heated up. He hated when Jisung acted like this, it was too hot and left Renjun feeling lost and powerless.

“I hate you.”

Jisung smiled as he peppered Renjun’s neck in kisses. “No you don’t.”

\--

Donghyuck was laughing, talking to a group of people he’d not known that well when the night began but was best friends with now when Mark called his name.

“Hyuckie!”

“Coming!”

He jogged over to where Mark was sitting, playing guitar.

“Come, sing with me.” Mark said.

Donghyuck grinned. “Okay!”

He immediately sat down and took the guitar from Mark. “What do you want me to play?” He said, smug.

“You don’t even know what the strings are called Hyuck, sit your ass down and sing.” Mark said, chuckling as he took the guitar back.

Donghyuck clapped to gather attention. “Guys, we’re going to do a mini busking session, just for you!” He said, grinning.

People clapped and hooted. He heard Lucas shout, “Get it!!!!”

He saw Renjun and Jeno smile at him.

He turned to Mark. “What song?”

Mark smiled and started playing the ever so familiar tune that left Donghyuck smiling.

It was their song.

He began singing.

_“I wanna be a billionaire_

_So fucking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had…”_

He sang as people clapped along, him and Mark harmonising at the last chorus.

When they ended, the crowd was clapping loudly. There were shouts and hollers. Donghyuck felt his face splitting with the force of his grin.

Mark was smiling too. “Next song?”

Donghyuck nodded.

_“I can’t write one song that’s not about you_

_Can’t drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can’t have you..”_

The mini busking session went on for a while.

People requesting songs, even slow dancing together to some of the slower songs they sang.

It was a big hit.

But Donghyuck had one more thing to do before the night ended.

“Junnie!” he said, skipping over to Renjun.

“No.”

Donghyuck pouted. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re going to ask me to sing and, no.”

“Oh come on, people need to hear you!” He said, dragging Renjun along.

Jisung pushed him forward too. “Renjun hyung, go for it!!!!”

Even Chenle was yelling for Renjun to go on ahead.

Renjun looked hesitant. “I really don’t sing well.”

Mark chuckled. “You cannot be worse than how Donghyuck was when we first started singing together Junnie. Come sit, it’ll be fine.” Mark said, eyes kind.

“I was always the best excuse you!” Donghyuck said.

“This isn’t about you Hyuck, shut up.” Mark said.

“Junnie, you have a beautiful voice, you’ll be fine and I’m here if you mess up don’t worry.” Donghyuck squeezed Renjun’s hand.

Renjun needed to know how much of a beautfiful voice he had and he really hoped some appreciation would help him realise it atleast a bit.

“What song Renjun?” Mark asked.

“Anything you’re comfortable with hyung.” Renjun said.

“How about Comethru?”

“Yup, okay.”

“You start it off Junnie.”

Renjun took a breath and sang.

_“I might lose my mind_

_Waking when the sun’s down_

_Riding all these highs, think I wanna come down_

_Walk these streets with me..”_

The song flew smoothly, Donghyuck joined in during the verses and choruses a little but Renjun sang amazingly.

He was comfortable singing with Mark and Donghyuck felt his chest swell with pride as Renjun’s confidence kept rising with each passing moment.

The applause was the loudest after the song ended. Xiaojun came up to hug Renjun and say, “You’re angelic and I love you so much kid.”

Everybody had smiles on their faces and endless praises on their lips.

Mark smiled and patted Renjun’s back. “Sing with us more often okay?”

Renjun’s cheeks were flushed from all the compliments. Donghyuck kissed his cheek loudly. “I’m so proud of you!”

Renjun pushed him away but he was smiling.

Mission success.

“Do we end the busking here?” Donghyuck said.

People protested.

Donghyuck laughed.

Mark cleared his throat. “We can’t just wrap up the night without our very own Zhong Chenle singing atleast one song, come on.”

People hooted, Chenle was a people favourite.

Chenle came forward confidently and with a smile on his face. “I would’ve been offended if you’d forgotten me.”

Mark grinned. “I know kiddo.”

Donghyuck patted Chenle’s back, he knew Chenle was confident enough to sing a solo so he went off and stood at the side.

_“For all the time that you rain on my parade_

_And all the clubs you get in using my name_

_You think you broke my heart oh girl for goodness sake_

_You think I’m crying on my own well I ain’t…”_

Chenle was such a natural performer.

His eyes shone bright and his voice flowed easy, like he was born for this.

And as Donghyuck watched him entrance the audience, he knew that Chenle was indeed born for this.

Damn, he was so proud of his friends.

He scanned the crowd, seeing everyone enjoying the song.

His eyes fell on Jaemin and Yangyang and his stomach clenched.

They were huddled close together, Yangyang’s lips almost touching Jaemin’s ear as he whispered something making Jaemin chuckle.

There was no distance between them and Yangyang’s hand was too high up Jaemin’s thigh for comfort.

Donghyuck had been noticing them since a while back, they were flirting shamelessly, touching each other more than necessary.

Donghyuck didn’t know why it made him feel this way, sure he’d made out with Jaemin, didn’t mean he was anything special.

But maybe..

He wanted it to be. Special.

He sure had felt special when Jaemin had left last night, but maybe he was a fool for thinking that it could mean anything more to Jaemin.

He felt anger and irritation pool in his stomach, he had no idea why he was feeling this way. He had no right to.

Jaemin wasn’t his to claim, but he wanted to. So bad.

The song had ended and Mark walked up to him, maybe he’d seen Donghyuck looking agonised.

“Hyuck? What’s up-“ Mark started saying but in the haze of Donghyuck’s irritation and straight up annoyance to prove to himself that he could flirt too, that the makeout from last night wasn’t affecting him either, he kissed Mark.

Their lips collided almost painfully, as Donghyuck had pulled Mark in by his collar.

He felt Mark gasp in shock. It was a short kiss but Donghyuck was sure he could feel a few pairs of eyes on them.

Donghyuck broke the kiss and looked at Mark’s shocked face.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Mark said.

Donghyuck was glad that out of the 100 emotions flickering on Mark’s face, anger wasn’t one of them.

God, he’s messed this up.

“Hyung I-“ He started and whatever was on his face must have been concerning as Mark quickly soothed him.

“It’s okay Hyuckie, I’m sure you had your reasons. You want to get out of here and talk about it?”

That sounded really good right now.

Donghyuck nodded. “Yes hyung, please.”

\--

Jaemin watched as Donghyuck and Mark left the party to go off somewhere, he’d been staring ever since the kiss happened. His fists clenched again at the memory.

He’d been so focused on the other two that he’d forgotten that Yangyang was still sitting beside him. He lightly nudged Jaemin’s shoulder.

“Dude, something bothering you?” He asked.

Jaemin looked at him and tried to smile. “I’m fine don’t worry about me.”

Yangyang looked like he didn’t believe his act for even a second. “I saw your eyes change when Donghyuck and Mark kissed bro, tell me what’s up. I mean you don’t have to obviously but I think it might help.”

Jaemin sighed as he felt himself slump down.

Maybe, Yangyang was right. He did need to talk it out with someone, it’s not like he was succeeding in figuring out what was wrong with him on his own anyway.

“I don’t even know man, I’ve got these _feelings_ which are very making me very uncomfortable.”

“What kind of feelings?”

“I’ve been seeing Donghyuck with Mark hyung since morning and it shouldn’t affect me if he’s too clingy with him or whatever. Donghyuck’s not mine to claim and that shouldn’t change just because we made out last night-“

“Whoa there slow down a second, you guys made out?”

Jaemin stopped and nodded. “Yeah, we did. Last night.”

“And these feelings started from there?”

“I don’t know man, I don’t have a comparison to refer to but this is uncomfortable and weird and I don’t want Mark hyung to be that close to Hyuck.” Jaemin said in one breath.

And then covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I said that, maybe I’m just fucked up because my brain thinks that Hyuck and I are something special now just because we made out like people can make out casually right?”

Yangyang had his eyebrows raised as he nodded. “Yeah bro they can but whatever you have going on definitely doesn’t happen after casual make outs. I think you’re in love or something.”

Jaemin looked up at him with incredulous eyes. “No, I’m not. My brain is just glitching.”

Yangyang snorted as he patted Jaemin’s back. “Whatever it is man, it does look like you need to talk to him though, get a clear picture of where you guys stand, maybe the lack of clarity is messing with your brain? If you’re so sure there are no feelings.”

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I need to talk it out with Hyuck. See where we stand.”

Yangyang smiled as he nodded. “Yeah, you do that. Now let’s go get you some beer.”

\--

“Not to hurry you up or anything dude but what’s going on? You’ve been acting weird since morning.” Mark said as soon as they reached a secluded corner.

Donghyuck looked up at him in surprise, he’d noticed?

Mark scoffed as he crossed his arms to shield himself from the cold. “Oh please Hyuckie, you wear your heart on your sleeve. It really isn’t difficult to know that you’re hurting or bothered about something.”

Donghyuck looked down. “Jaemin and I made out last night.”

Mark made a sound that sounded a lot like squeaking.

“You and Jaemin made out?”

Donghyuck nodded.

Mark gained his composure back. “Okay, so that’s cool right? People make out all the time. Was it bad or something?”

Donghyuck whined as if wanting Mark to already get it.

“It was good, _too good_ even. It’s just-” Donghyuck willed himself to breathe and gather his thoughts better.

“I don’t know hyung, seeing him flirting with Yangyang today, I felt really weird. And that in turn made me feel angry because I shouldn’t be feeling this way in the first place. I have no right over Jaemin, I don’t even like him like that.”

“So, what you’re saying is, you were jealous?” Mark saod carefully.

“No I wasn’t jealous! I don’t even have the right to be- oh my god I was jealous.”

Mark sighed. “And you kissed me because you wanted to make him jealous too?”

“Kind of? I just thought whatever happened last night was special but it definitely wasn’t for him.”

“Hyuckie, do you like him?”

“No! I don’t. This is Jaemin we’re talking about.”

“Yeah, the Jaemin who is caring and supportive and overall one of the most lovable people I’ve ever met, that is why I’m asking. He’s more than just a hookup to you Hyuck you know that.”

Donghyuck sighed. “You’re right, he is more than that. But this weird possessiveness is not going to help me at all, I don’t even know why this is affecting me this much.”

“They way I see it bud, you’ve got to talk to Jaemin. Clear everything out and see where you both stand with each other.”

“What would I even say?”

“Exactly what you said to me, be honest with what you’re feeling Hyuckie. Jaemin cares about you a lot as a friend before anything else.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Yeah okay hyung, I’ll talk to him.”

Mark smiled as he hugged him. “Good. And hey? Don’t worry okay? You guys will figure it out.”

Donghyuck melted into the hug. “I’m sorry for kissing you out of the blue, that was totally uncool.”

Mark chuckled. “It’s fine Hyuck, you do whatever you have to do for self preservation. But like, warn a guy next time.”

Donghyuck laughed as they broke the hug.

“Let’s go back?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck nodded.

They went back to where the party was and were immediately greeted by Lucas bringing them beer.

“Here you go guys.”

Mark gave Donghyuck his beer and smiled at him. “If you really plan on confronting him tonight, you’re going to need this.”

Donghyuck exhaled, took his drink and left.

Mark wandered around a bit and eventually found Koeun.

“Hey Koeun.”

“Hi Mark.” Kouen smiled. “You look emotionally exhausted, what’s up?”

Mark sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “If only kids these days just _talked_ to each other.”

Koeun scoffed. “Mark Lee, that is extremely rich coming from _you_.”

Mark made an offended noise. “Hey, that was only during the first year okay?”

“If you want to delude yourself sweetie, go right ahead.” Koeun said.

Mark just chuckled and shook his head as Koeun changed the topic.

\--

“Why are there so many mosquitoes here.” Jeno heard Hina say as she approached him and stood right beside him.

Jeno chuckled. “Well, hello to you too.”

Hina giggled. “Hi Jeno, how are you doing?”

“Amazing, now that you’re here.”

“Are you always this much of a sweet talker?”

“I think Nana is rubbing off on me.”

Both of them laughed.

“Are you wearing the dress I gave you?” Jeno asked.

Hina blushed. “Yeah I am, it’s too cold so I put on a coat obviously but it is amazing, thank you so much again.”

Jeno smiled. “It was nothing really, I really liked how it looked on you so think of it as a selfish motive.” He winked cheekily.

Hina laughed.

“You look really good today too. But then again you obviously do.” She said.

Jeno didn’t think his outfit of black skinny jeans and a white hoodie was anything much but if Hina liked it then he liked it too.

“Thank you.” He said.

“How did this party even come to be?”

Jeno laughed as he answered. “Lucas hyung.”

“Ah, yeah. Of course.” Hina said.

They talked for a while about anything and everything. Jeno realised they had a lot in common.

“I feel like our spotify playlists might just turn out to be exactly the same.” Hina said, after they were done talking about song preferences.

“And the Netflix queue too.”

“Yeah that too.”

They both hated mint chocolate, loved spicy food, loved pets, had the same taste in almost everything and even had similar dislikes.

“Damn, are you my soulmate?” Jeno said.

“It is indeed starting to look that way Mr. Lee.” Hina laughed.

Jeno smiled, Hina’s laughter was the cutest, she laughed so openly and with no inhibitions and it was the most beautiful thing to see.

Man, he really wanted to ask her out on a date but would that be too forward?

He decided to say fuck it and do it anyway.

They had so much in common, Jeno enjoyed her company so much.

“Hey Hina?”

“Hm?”

“Are you free sometime this week?” Here goes nothing.

Hina looked up at him and the small smile on her face looked a lot like amusement to Jeno. “That depends. Are you asking me out on a date?”

“I am.” Jeno replied, smiling a little too.

Hina laughed. “I’m glad then, I was starting to think I was reading all the signs wrong.”

Jeno chuckled, “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes Jeno, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Jeno smiled. The week just got a whole lot better already.

\--

Jaemin looked up to see Donghyuck approaching him and Yangyang.

“Hey Jaemin, can we talk?” He asked.

Jaemin nodded, Yangyang immediately stood up and patted Donghyuck’s back. “You’ve got this bros.” He said and left.

Donghyuck sat down beside Jaemin. “What was he talking about?”

Jaemin waved dismissively. “Nothing, you tell me, what’s up?”

“I don’t know man, I just felt weird the whole day.”

Jaemin furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“You and Yangyang were all over each other.” Donghyuck said and immediately flinched as if he wanted to take those words back.

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “And you and Mark hyung weren’t?”

It was Donghyuck’s turn to look surprised.

“Me and Mark hyung?”

“Yeah, you were clinging to him all day and you even kissed him, are you guys dating or somethi-“

“Jaemin ew, no. Mark hyung is literally the last person I would like and I’m sure it’s that way for him too, I was clinging to him because I’m clingy when I’m sleep deprived and I hadn’t seen him in too long.”

Jaemin faltered a bit at that. It had really not been any other way?

“But you and Yangyang were flirting left and right.”

Jaemin sputtered. “That was because I was jealous of you clinging to Mark hyung!”

Jaemin felt his eyes widen at the confession.

“You were jealous?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaemin immediately tried to go back. “No I mean I just-“

“It’s okay I was jealous too.” Donghyuck said. “That’s why I kissed Mark hyung.”

Jaemin shut up, okay, tonight was a night of revelations apparently.

“But I was so weirded out that I was feeling that way because I shouldn’t feel jealous about you flirting with someone else.”

“It was the same for me too.”

“What is the solution for this then?”

“Well, for starters, I just want to ask, do you have feelings for me?” Jaemin asked, careful.

“No, I’m sure I don’t.”

“Okay then, I think we need to talk about what happened last night then, clarity might help.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Yeah you’re right.”

“So let me just say this, I really enjoyed last night, the smoking, the making out, all of it. And I wouldn’t mind if it happened again.”

Donghyuck blushed a little. “Yeah, I feel the same. I wouldn’t mind if it happened again eiher.”

“Good, so that’s clear. But we can’t act like this every time someone else is involved.”

“Maybe we felt this way this time around because the makeout last night and not talking about it fuzzed our brain too much, next time I don’t think this will happen.” Donghyuck said but Jaemin could see that he wasn’t so sure.

Jaemin smiled a little. “If we’re really doing this friends with benefits thing Hyuck, I won’t mind being exclusive with just you.”

Donghyuck flushed. “Don’t be an idiot, I mean, I just..”

“You can say whatever you want Hyuck.”

“I think it would be a little more easy in the beginning if you atleast told me before you hooked up with someone? Like I know that’s a lot to ask but I don’t want a repeat of today and I just don’t want to take any risks atleast for a while.”

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah okay let’s do that.”

Donghyuck slumped down in relief. “I’m so glad we had this conversation.”

Jaemin smiled, “Me too.”

“We could’ve avoided so much drama if we’d just talked last night.”

“I don’t know Hyuckie, my mouth was a bit preoccupied up until the last moment.” Jaemin teased.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck retorted.

“So are you implying that now that we’ve had this conversation, I can go and fuck Yangyang and you’d be okay with it?” Jaemin said, smirking.

Donghyuck looked like he was hesitant. “I mean, yeah I don’t mind.” He finally said, exhaling.

“Okay then I’ll go find Yangyang.” Jaemin made to get up. Donghyuck pulled him back.

“Can you not go tonight though?” Donghyuck said.

Jaemin had a smug smile on his face as he leaned very close to Donghyuck. “Want me all to yourself tonight Hyuckie?” He asked, joking a little.

Donghyuck’s eyes sharpened immediately though, his eyes dropping down to Jaemin’s lips. “Yes.” He whispered.

Jaemin was taken aback by the intensity with which that word hit him, he hadn’t expected Donghyuck to be this serious about the question he’d asked but he wasn’t complaining.

Especially not when Donghyuck was wrapping his arms around his neck, dragging him closer and kissing him.

\--

Renjun was bickering with Jisung about a random topic when he saw Yangyang approach them.

He immediately waved him over.

“What the fuck is wrong with Jaemin and Donghyuck?” Yangyang said in lieu of greeting, looking exasperated.

“Well, fundamentally there’s a lot wrong with those two but what happened now?” Renjun answered.

“They don’t see that they’re in love with each other!” Yangyang said, voice rising in pitch. “It is so frustrating, I talked to Jaemin and he was like ‘no I’m sure I don’t like him’ like dude, no, you _love_ him. Get a clue!”

Jisung snorted from beside them.

Renjun sighed. “Welcome to the fucking club.”

“Wow, idiots.” Yangyang said.

“They’re going to hurt themselves for no reason if this goes on.”

“Oh boy, don’t we know that but they have to figure it out for themselves.” Renjun said.

“I have absolutely no hopes from those two.” Jisung said.

“Yeah, on second thought, maybe we need to help them a bit.” Renjun said.

“Yes please let’s do that, this level of obliviousness is painful to watch.” Yangyang said.

Renjun chuckled, “Weren’t you hell bent on sleeping with Jaemin though?”

Yangyang rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because he’s hot as fuck, that’s it. These two however, need to get their shit together.”

“True true they really do.”

Jeno and Hina appeared at that moment.

“What are we talking about?” Jeno asked.

“Jaemin and Donghyuck being idiots.”

Hina chuckled as Jeno scoffed. “That’s going to take all night.”

All of them laughed together. “We’re so quick to throw those two under the bus all the time.”

“Deserved.” Renjun said.

“Where’s Chenle by the way?” Jisung asked, looking around.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in a while. Did he get another hookup?” Jeno said, incredulous.

“Could’ve been a very big possibility but nope, I’m right here.” Chenle said, appearing beside Jeno with his hands stuffed into his pockets. “It is very cold.” He whined as he snuggled into Jeno.

“How are you such a baby and then you’re not?” Renjun asked.

“Duality gege, search it up.”

“Brat.”

“Hina noona, did you have fun today?” Jisung asked.

Hina smiled. “Yeah I did. I love cozy parties like these.”

“Was it the party you like or Jeno hyu-“

Jeno put a hand on Chenle’s mouth. “Ignore this idiot.”

Hina giggled. “Yes Chenle, I liked your Jeno hyung’s company a lot too.”

Renjun smiled as he saw the tips of Jeno’s ears get pink as he smiled shyly.

Renjun squeezed Jisung’s hand who was looking at the scene too, and he smiled right back at Renjun.

It was good to see Jeno happy. With someone who deserved him.

Chenle was smiling now. “That means you’ll hangout more with us right?” He asked Hina, eyes sparkling.

Hina laughed as she ruffled Chenle’s hair. “Yes Chenle, I will.”

“Yay!”

Renjun chuckled. Chenle was cute at the most unprecedented of times but he could see where the boy was coming from. Hina was nice to have around.

“Aren’t you guys practicing for the recital these days?” Hina asked Yangyang and Jisung who nodded in unison.

“It has been hellish, I never thought dancing would get this stressful.” Yangyang said, sighing dramatically.

Jisung rolled his eyes at him. “Literally hyung, do not lie to me right now. You purposefully stay back every day to practice more than you’re asked to. You love dancing.”

“Shh! Do not tell my secrets to everyone Jisung!”

“It’s hardly a secret.”

Renjun smacked Yangyang on his head. “Have you not been taking care of yourself?”

“Ow! I have I have! I have been sleeping the normal amount too.”

“And how many hours is that?”

“…….3?”

Renjun narrowed his eyes at Yangyang.

“Oh come on, stop glaring at me! As if your boyfriend is any better!”

“I sleep atleast 6 hours a day thank you very much.” Jisung said.

“Well, he has Renjun ge to cuddle with now. I’d say that’s good enough motivation to sleep.” Chenle said.

Jeno laughed as Hina shook her head. “You’re unstoppable.”

Chenle grinned.

Jisung was blushing. “Hey! I don’t cuddle with him to sleep everyday!”

“Yeah and those days you play games with me till 3 am.” Chenle rolled his eyes.

Renjun turned to glare at Jisung who gasped at Chenle’s betrayal.

“Ooh, the claws are coming out.” Hina said, giggling.

“Jisung I thought you went to sleep on time!”

“I do I do! It was just one night I swear!”

Renjun sighed. “Why did I get stuck with you two?”

Yangyang hugged him and kissed his cheek with a loud smack. “Because you looove us. Right Sungie?”

Jisung grinned and nodded.

“Renjun is really loved, isn’t he?” Hina asked Jeno and Chenle, smiling.

Jeno looked at her and nodded. “He really is, one look from him and we’re all practically putty in his hands.”

“It is because Renjun ge is the softest and kindest person we all know.” Chenle piped in. “Even Hyuck hyung is bearable when he’s around Renjun ge.”

Hina chuckled fondly. “That is so cute, Renjun does seem adorable. I hope I get to know him more.”

“You will!” Chenle said, and Jeno smiled and nodded in agreement.

\--

It was getting pretty late now, people had started leaving.

Jisung looked around him.

Renjun, Jeno, Chenle, Hina, Mark and Yangyang were standing together, laughing about something.

Donghyuck and Jaemin were still nowhere to be seen.

“Chenle you’re my new best friend now I swear to god!” Hina was saying, laughing at something Chenle had said.

Jisung smiled, Chenle was born for people to fall in love with him right away.

“Excuse me, I turn my back for a few hours and you have a new best friend? Really bub?” Jisung turned his head to see Jaemin approaching them with Donghyuck in tow.

Jisung internally facepalmed. They had done absolutely _nothing_ to cover up what they had been doing before they joined them.

Apparently everybody else did too.

Hina glared at him. “Shut up Nana, I hadn’t seen you ever since I came to the party. You abandoned me so I’m abandoning you now. It’s only fair.”

Jaemin came over to her and pinched her ear lightly resulting in Hina letting out a yelp.

“Stop being dramatic.” Jaemin said.

“Stop being annoying.”

Renjun looked over to Donghyuck and smiled amusedly. “Care to share with the class what you guys were up to?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Nothing, we were just talking.”

Renjun raised his eyebrows and Yangyang straight up laughed.

Jeno walked up to Donghyuck and pulled his collar down a little. “So you and Nana were just talking and then some wild animal randomly came and mauled your neck?”

Chenle and Hina burst into laughter and Jisung could feel laughter bubble up inside him too.

Donghyuck sputtered and pulled his collar back. “Shut up Jeno.”

Jeno rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. “Real mature, Hyuck.”

“Guys, there were a few aerial fireworks left. You want to light them up and then go back home?” Jaemin asked.

“You aren’t slick trying to change the topic at all Jaemin but its fine. Let’s light up the fireworks!” Yangyang said.

Mark, who had been watching everyone with a smile on his face nodded along. “Yup, let’s do it and go back home now, it’s getting super late.”

They all huddled together, and Jeno lit up the fireworks which went up and burst into beautiful colours into the sky.

Jisung hugged Renjun from behind and got a smack on his arm for surprising him which he took in stride with a chuckle.

He saw Jeno and Hina snuggle together, Donghyuck and Jaemin just stand a little closer to each other, Chenle and Mark laughing together and Renjun holding Yangyang’s hand tight.

 _Here’s to new bonds._ Jisung thought as he looked back up at the colourful sky.

He smiled as Renjun melted back against him.

_Here’s to family._

\--

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Hyung, wake up!”

Donghyuck groaned as he heard Jisung jump on his bed in attempt to wake him up.

“Go away Jisung, its Sunday.”

Donghyuck could almost _hear_ Jisung pout.

“But, I want your chocolate chip pancakes.”

Donghyuck internally rolled his eyes, it was his fault for spoiling Jisung so much after all.

“Make them yourself.” Donghyuck grumbled.

“…. Uh.”

“Yeah okay no, please don’t. Give me like 10 minutes though, I’ll wake up and make them for you.” Donghyuck mumbled, sleepily. He’d rather compromise on his sleep than risk Jisung burning the whole house.

“Yay! You’re the best hyung!” Jisung hugged Donghyuck from on top of the covers.

“Bother Renjun next time when you want food.”

“But he doesn’t know how to cook though.” Jisung said, pouting.

Donghyuck snorted. “Finally something Huang Renjun can’t do.”

Jisung laughed as he got up. “Get up soon hyung, I’m hungry.” He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Donghyuck sighed. So much for some beauty sleep on Sunday.

He fished out his phone from underneath the covers, he had a few messages.

**_ Junnieee _ **

**_Hyuckkkkk_ **

Donghyuck scoffed.

**_What now you menace_ **

**_ Junnieee _ **

**_Rude_ **

**_Talk to me nicely_ **

**_I’m sensitive_ **

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows. Was Renjun okay?

**_Jun, you okay?_ **

**_ Junnieee _ **

**_Yeah yeah lmao_ **

**_Just being dramatic_ **

**_I’m just low on best friend cuddles ig_ **

Donghyuck scoffed and shook his head. Renjun was honestly as clingy as Donghyuck was how so ever he may try to deny it.

**_Ask Yangyang for them then_ **

**_Isn’t he your best friend? :’)_ **

**_ Junnieee _ **

**_…._ **

**_Bitch_ **

**_I swear_ **

**_Come over and cuddle with me_ **

**_Or I’ll murder you_ **

**_Always so welcoming_ **

**_And kind_ **

**_And nice Junnie_ **

**_ Junnieee _ **

**_:(_ **

**_Cuddles? When?_ **

**_I’m making pancakes for Jisung right now_ **

**_I’ll come over after that_ **

**_ Junnieee _ **

**_Omg pancakes!!!!!_ **

**_Bring pancakes_ **

**_:D_ **

**_Why are you so adorable today_ **

**_What are your intentions_ **

**_Junnieee_ **

**_:(_ **

**_Okay okay_ **

**_I’ll see you soon bye <3_ **

**_Junnieee_ **

**_:)_ **

Donghyuck smiled as he opened his next messages.

**_ Nana _ **

**_Can’t believe you asked me to be yours for the night and then ditched me_ **

**_That’s cruel Hyuckie_ **

Donghyuck felt his cheeks colour, it was too early for this shit.

**_Well_ **

**_I had to go back home_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_Not really_ **

**_You could’ve stayed over at mine_ **

**_;)_ **

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

**_How are you thinking of sexual shit at 9 in the morning_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_Uh_ **

**_How are you not?_ **

**_Besides, you’re hot_ **

**_I had a dream about us_ **

**_Wanna know what we were upto?_ **

Donghyuck bit his lip. He knew if he indulged Jaemin right now, he’d not get anything done for atleast the next hour.

But he really wanted to know.

**_How about I come over later_ **

**_And you give me a demonstration_ **

**_?_ **

He shoved his head into the pillow as he waited for the response.

Was that too forward? Was this uncharted territory?

Was Jaemin going to be creeped out now?

They _did_ talk about being friends with benefits but, ugh, Donghyuck didn’t want to do this anymore.

His phone pinged.

He unlocked it and opened the message.

**_ Nana _ **

**_Can’t wait for you to be here_ **

**_Come over whenever you want babe_ **

**_Try to hurry though_ **

**_I’ve been thinking about you non-stop_ **

Donghyuck covered his eyes. Ofcourse nothing with Jaemin was too forward.

Damn, now he just wanted to go over to Jaemin’s right away.

He picked up his phone, now what could he type?

**_You’re in luck_ **

**_I’ve been thinking about you too._ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_Yeah?_ **

**_Fuck baby_ **

**_I’m going to make you feel so good._ **

Donghyuck felt a warmth pool in his belly. He had no doubt that Jaemin would definitely make him feel good.

He looked at the ceiling and took deep breaths.

He picked up his phone to send one last message.

**_I know you will_ **

**_See you soon <3_ **

He got up from the bed.

Time to freshen up and make those damn pancakes.

\--

“Why are you such a cuddle monster?” Donghyuck laughed as Renjun snuggled in closer to him.

“I felt clingy today.”

“Then why not call Jisung over?”

“He has practice and besides as I said, I’m low on best friend cuddles, boyfriend cuddles I get pretty often.”

Donghyuck patted Renjun’s head. “Aw, you missed me that much?”

“I’m going to poke your eyes out do not test me.”

Donghyuck chuckled. “Why are you always this angry?”

“Only at you sweetheart.”

They settled in silence for a while. Focusing on the show playing in front of them.

“Hey Junnie?” Renjun heard Donghyuck say.

“Yup?”

Renjun turned his head to look up at him.

“Thank you.”

Renjun tilted his head. “For what?”

“For making Jisung this happy. You’re the best thing that’s happened to him at least since I’ve met him and I’m just so glad he has you in his life.”

Renjun smiled softly. God, Donghyuck loved Jisung so much.

“You don’t know how much you saying this means to me considering you see Sungie as your younger brother Hyuckie, thank _you._ ”

Donghyuck smiled which turned saccharine immediately. “But do not hurt him though, because I swear to god I will not hesitate-”

Renjun put up his palms. “I know I know, I won’t.”

“Wait, how did you know what I was going to say?”

Renjun chuckled as he pulled on Donghyuck’s ear. “Jisung told him you gave him this exact same talk about me when we first started dating.”

Donghyuck sighed. “I cannot trust that brat to keep _one_ secret. And obviously I gave him the talk. You're’my best friend, I cannot just let him hurt you even if he’s my little brother.”

“I find your concern very endearing.” Renjun said, pinching Donghyuck’s cheeks.

“Ew, do not touch me.”

“You’re cuddling with me right now.” Renjun deadpanned.

“No, you’re cuddling with _me_ , and I never agreed to this.”

“You know Hyuck, you’re really going to get beaten up one day, Not saying it’s gonna be me but you really are gonna get in trouble.”

“Nah, I have Jeno to protect me, when else are those muscles of his going to come to use?”

Renjun scoffed. “Jeno is literally the gentlest person I know.”

“But like, angry Jeno? Nuh uh.”

Renjun shuddered as he got flashbacks of Jeno and Donghyuck’s fight. “I don’t ever want to be on the receiving end of that.”

“I hope everything works out between him and Hina.” Donghyuck said.

“I know right? Those two are adorable together.”

“Yeah they really are, Jeno is too nice, but I’m starting to think Hina might just deserve him.”

Renjun smiled. He was so fond of the soft spot Jeno and Donghyuck had for each other.

“You’re in love with Jeno.” Renjun said, instead.

“Yes I am, if by 30 I’m not married, I’ll marry him.”

Renjun laughed out loud. “And what did Jeno have to say about this?”

“I didn’t ask but why would he disagree?”

“He would though, you’re a pain to deal with.”

“Let’s call him and ask!” Donghyuck said, pulling out his phone and ringing up Jeno.

Renjun just shook his head in amusement.

Jeno picked up on the third ring.

_”Hello?”_

_“Hello my sunshine, my love, the angel of my life.”_

_“Did you get into some sort of trouble Hyuck?”_

He sounded so genuinely suspicious and concerned that Renjun burst out laughing and Donghyuck pouted.

_“Why is that your first impulse?!”_

He heard Jeno chuckle on the other end.

_“Are you with Renjun?”_

“Yeah, and I had something to ask you because Renjun picked a fight with me!”

Jeno laughed again.

_“What Hyuckie?”_

_“If we were single when we turn 30, will you marry me?”_

“…”

 _“Will you Jeno?”_ Renjun piped in.

 _“I would Hyuckie, where else would I go if not to you?”_ Jeno said, voice filled with amusement.

Donghyuck fist bumped the air.

_“I knew I could trust you Jeno! Muah, love you! Now bye”_

Donghyuck hung up on him abruptly.

And immediately got a text.

**_ Puppy _ **

**_That is no way to treat your fiancé young man_ **

Donghyuck and Renjun read that message and laughed out loud.

“Damn, Jeno is the best.”

“He is.”

“Have you played with his kittens yet?” Donghyuck asked.

Renjun’s face immediately became sad. “No! I didn’t get the time! I want to though.”

Donghyuck laughed at Renjun’s crestfallen expression. “Go over to his dorm with him after classes tomorrow.”

Renjun’s eyes lit up. “Yeah I could do that!”

Donghyuck nodded.

“What are your plans for the rest of the day though?” Renjun asked.

“Ouch, kicking me out already?”

Renjun rolled his eyes.

Donghyuck laughed.

“I’m meeting up with Nana.”

Renjun’s eyebrow raised as a smirk appeared on his face.

“To _talk_?”

Donghyuck turned pink.

“Yes.”

“I don’t know who exactly you think you’re fooling but you’re not fooling anyone with this act of yours. You guys couldn’t be more obvious if you tried.”

“I mean, we’re just hooking up these days.” Donghyuck said, slightly slumping. “Why not? You know.”

“Just hooking up? Nothing else?”

“Nope, just friends with benefits.”

“Then why were you having a seizure yesterday everytime Jaemin so much as looked in Yangyang’s direction?”

Donghyuck sputtered. “I didn’t have any seizures!”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Oh please, I legit saw your left eye twitch once.”

“Trust me Junnie, we’re just having fun. There are no feelings involved.”

Renjun sighed. This fucking idiot.

But as he’d said before, Donghyuck needed to figure it out on his own.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Hyuckie.” Renjun said, carefully.

Donghyuck looked up at him, eyes full of conviction. “I do Junnie, trust me.”

Renjun exhaled as he melted into Donghyuck’s embrace.

He just hoped Donghyuck realised it before he ended up getting hurt badly.

\--

Jaemin was just lounging on the couch, scrolling through Netflix trying to find something to watch when his phone rang.

It was Jeno. Jaemin smiled as he picked up the phone.

_“Yo dude what’s up?”_

_“Nothing, I just wondered what you were up to?”_

_“Just waiting for Hyuck to come over, you?”_

_“Why are you guys all hanging out without me?”_

Jaemin could _hear_ Jeno pout.

Jaemin laughed. “ _You could always come over too Jeno. You know that.”_

_“Well, Hyuck is coming over to yours so I’m definitely not going to yours and blue balling the both of you, I might go over to Renjun’s though.”_

Jaemin face palmed. _“You guys are so dramatic when it come to me and Hyuck.”_

_“Solved everything with Donghyuck then, I’m assuming?”_

Jaemin was slightly taken aback, he didn’t know Jeno had noticed that he and Donghyuck hadn’t been okay yesterday.

_“How did you know something had been up?”_

He heard Jeno scoff. _“I just do Nana, I’m glad things are fine between the two of you though. I hate seeing the both of you sad.”_

Jaemin smiled as he shook his head. _“How are you so good at always looking out for me?”_

Jeno chuckled. _“Hey come on, always got your back remember?”_ His voice was teasing.

Jaemin laughed. _“Yeah, I do.”_

_“And also, I wanted to tell you this as well. I asked Hina out on a date this week, is that okay?”_

Jaemin didn’t understand why Jeno sounded that nervous about asking him this.

As if Hina would find a better guy than Jeno.

 _“Why would it not be okay you idiot?”_ Jaemin asked, amused.

_“I don’t know, you’re her best friend and your approval matters a lot to her and I just-”_

_“Nono, you’re my best friend too. And if there’s anyone else I’d trust Hina with fully except me, it’d be you. So chill. And have fun on your date.”_

Jeno exhaled in relief. _“Thanks Nana.”_

 _“Have her back home by 11 though young man, not a minute more than that.”_ Jaemin teased, feigning strictness.

Jeno laughed. _“Yes Sir sure, I’ll have her home before then.”_

Jaemin chuckled. _“Good, I’ll talk to you later okay?”_

Jeno hummed. _“Bye Nana, use protection!”_

He hung up before Jaemin could reply.

Jaemin stared at the phone before letting out a scoff of disbelief.

He kept the phone aside.

The doorbell rang right then.

Jaemin groaned as his joints cracked when he got up. It was Donghyuck on the other side of the door.

“Hi.” Donghyuck said, smiling.

Jaemin smiled back he ushered him in. “Hey yourself, I was getting tired of waiting for you.”

Donghyuck chuckled. “Renjun was extra clingy today, it took me literally hours to let him get off of me.”

Donghyuck took off his shoes and entered the room, immediately slumping down on the couch.

Jaemin followed him inside.

“I have a feeling that this is the first time I’m seeing your dorm room.” Donghyuck said.

Jaemin chuckled as he sat down beside him. “That is because you are.”

Donghyuck looked around. “It’s very clean. Don’t you have roommates?”

“I do, he’s a senior and always out of the dorm anyway. I have it to myself almost all the time.”

“Lucky. Jisung clings to me like a leech.”

Jaemin laughed. “Oh please Hyuckie, you adore the boy. Don’t you try to fool me with that act of yours.”

Donghyuck laughed. “Okay fine you got me.”

Donghyuck fell on Jaemin sideways.

Jaemin chuckled and he adjusted his position so that he was cuddling with Donghyuck comfortably.

“I thought you just came here after a day of cuddling with Junnie?” Jaemin said.

Donghyuck whined. “But he makes me coddle him, now I want to be coddled.”

Jaemin cooed as he pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s hair. “Aw, I’ll coddle you all you want don’t worry.”

Donghyuck settled into Jaemin’s embrace as Jaemin caressed his hair.

“What were you up to all day?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin.

Jaemin hummed against Donghyuck’s hair. “Nothing much, I went out for a bit to get groceries, talked to my mom, talked to Jeno for a bit and then you came over.”

Donghyuck chuckled slightly. “That sounds very domestic.”

Jaemin smiled. “What can I say, I’m a sucker for domesticity.”

Donghyuck hummed as he snuggled in closer. “I can see. You’re letting me cuddle with you and coddling me when the whole purpose of this visit was supposed to be sex.”

Jaemin laughed. “I’m not that crass, you’re much more than just sex to me Hyuck, you know that.”

Jaemin felt himself stop. Why had he said that again? That sounded a lot like-

“You’re my friend first.” Jaemin added.

Yeah, a friend. Yes.

Donghyuck had stiffened against him but he relaxed at that. “Hm.”

Jaemin stared at the movie playing on the TV but his entire focus was on the way Donghyuck fit perfectly against him, how warm he was, how his heart was beating in a constant, soothing, thrum.

He concluded that sure, he liked making out with Donghyuck and teasing him to death, but he liked this equally too, if not more.

“Hey sleepyhead, you falling asleep on me?” Jaemin said, poking Donghyuck’s side lightly.

“I could, you’re so comfortable. Why did you not tell me you were such a good cuddler?”

Jaemin chuckled. “It was one of the things you had to find out for yourself Hyuckie.”

“I’m calling dibs on all your cuddles from now on. They’re mine.” Donghyuck said, indignantly.

“Sure babe, whatever you want.”

“I’m hungry.” Donghyuck mumbled.

“I can make dinner.” Jaemin offered.

“Will that mean you getting up and leaving me here to rot in the cold and loneliness?”

Jaemin sighed in fond exasperation. “Yes Hyuck, but I have to feed you.” Jaemin said, trying to detangle himself from Donghyuck who pouted as he let go.

As soon as Jaemin had stood up from the couch, Donghyuck fell forward on it face first.

“You rest for a while, I’ll go cook. Spaghetti sound okay?” Jaemin asked.

Donghyuck mumbled out a, “Yes, perfect.”

Jaemin smiled as he rolled up his sleeves and went into the kitchen.

He took out the ingredients, thank goodness Spaghetti didn’t require a lot of prep or ingredients.

He put the pasta in to boil. As he chopped up the vegetables.

Keeping it aside, he did quick work of chopping up the meat too.

_I hope Hyuck likes it._

As soon as he got that thought, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Why did he care about Donghyuck liking it so much? He’d cooked for his friends pretty often, this was just one of those times.

Chill Jaemin.

He got back to work, straining the pasta, lighting up the gas and preparing the sauce.

He was in the middle of stirring the sauce after putting the vegetables in when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

Donghyuck’s chin appeared on his shoulder.

Jaemin smiled. “Why are you here? Weren’t you going to rest?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Wasn’t the same without you and besides, this smells so good so I got hungry and came here in advance.”

Jaemin laughed as he put a little of the sauce on a spoon and offered it to Donghyuck.

“Tell me if it needs any more seasoning?”

Donghyuck licked the spoon clean and his eyes widened.

“Okay wait, I knew you could cook but I didn’t know you were some masterchef. This is so good Nana the fuck?”

Jaemin laughed, pleased. “Well, thank you Hyuckie.”

“Hurry up, now I wanna eat!”

“Okay then shut up while I work.”

“Can I keep hugging you atleast?”

Jaemin sighed. Where did he find this koala from again?

“Fine.”

Donghyuck immediately shut up, observing Jaemin’s cooking from where his head was resting on his shoulder.

Jaemin got back to cooking. Putting the meat in and letting it cook for a while.

It was suspiciously quiet for a long moment.

It was when Jaemin was putting in the pasta that he felt Donghyuck press a kiss on his nape.

Okay, innocent enough. Jaemin paid it no mind as he continued cooking, the pasta was almost done.

Jaemin felt Donghyuck kiss the back of his ear before biting on his earlobe softly.

Jaemin’s knees buckled. “Hyuck, stop.”

“But I’m not doing anything?” Donghyuck said, peppering kisses on the side of his neck.

“I’m cooking Hyuck, I’m going to accidentally start a fire and not even be sorry about it if you keep distracting me like that.”

Donghyuck chuckled softly against Jaemin’s neck and detangled himself from his back.

“Okay Nana, I won’t distract you. But feed me now, I’m hungry.” Donghyuck said as he wandered to where the dining table was and sat down.

Jaemin clutched the countertop and took a few calming breaths.

He put the food in two plates and took them to the table. “Here you go.”

Donghyuck smiled he took the plate. “Thank you for the food!”

Jaemin sat down across from him.

Donghyuck took a bite and almost cried. “This is so good Jaeminnie! Oh my god, move in with me or something. I need to have good food like this every day!”

Jaemin laughed, taking his own bite. “I’ll cook for whenever you want Hyuckie.”

“Dude, this is seriously so good.”

“Thank you, dig in.”

They ate in silence for a while.

“So what did Jeno say when he called?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaemin laughed at the memory. “He whined that we’re all hanging out without him.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think of it that way! Is he hurt?”

“No Hyuckie, he isn’t don’t worry about it. Just hug him the first thing tomorrow when you see him.” Jaemin laughed.

“Jeno is such a softie.”

“Yeah he is, he thought I was going to be against him and Hina going on dates.”

“What?”

“Yeah, he thought I wouldn’t approve.”

Donghyuck snorted. “That is absurd, Jeno is the sweetest guy any girl could find.”

“Exactly! I told him that.”

“What does Hina think of Jeno though?” Donghyuck asked.

Jaemin scoffed. “He’s all she talks about these days, and then she gets scared after talking about him for too long because ‘what if he doesn’t like me?’”

Donghyuck face palmed. “These two are perfect for each other.”

“They really are, I hope they become official soon.”

“We’ll have three people dating in the group then, wow.” Donghyuck said.

“Yeah we will, both Renjun Jisung and Jeno Hina are going to be the most disgustingly domestic couples on this planet.” Jaemin laughed.

“Yeah, true. I just want all of them to be happy.”

“I know, me too.”

The topic changed then, conversation flowing easily as they ate.

Jaemin found himself laughing through most of the conversation, Donghyuck was hilarious.

“Oh god I’m full.” Donghyuck said, after he was done eating.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the food. I’ll clean up here, you go and find something to watch.” Jaemin said, clearing up the plates.

“Okay.”

Jaemin cleared up, cleaning the table and washing the dishes.

He went over to the couch and sat down after he was done.

“What are we watching?”

“Masterchef Australia.”

Jaemin stared at Donghyuck.”Why?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “I just wanted to.”

Jaemin shook his head as he settled further into the couch. Donghyuck attached himself to Jaemin pretty quickly.

Jaemin started getting pretty antsy a few minutes later. Donghyuck was a warm weight against him, and he was still riled up a bit from Donghyuck’s kisses back in the kitchen.

He dropped his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, dangerously close to his face and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Donghyuck hummed in satisfaction but made no move to acknowledge Jaemin more than that.

Jaemin started pressing kisses to every patch of skin he could find. Kissing down Donghyuck’s neck where his moles were, attacking a sensitive patch of skin and leaving a hickey there. His hands were wrapped around Donghyuck waist.

Donghyuck had started squirming and gasping in pleasure. “Jaemin what-”

“I did promise a demonstration.”

Right as he said it, Donghyuck got up and straddled Jaemin. “Good, I was wondering if you were gonna go back on that promise.”

“Never hyuckie.” Jaemin said, pulling Donghyuck in and kissing him deep.

There was nothing soft about the kiss, just pure lust and desperation. Hands exploring each other’s bodies and tongues fighting for dominance. Donghyuck let out a sinful moan when Jaemin nibbled on his lower lip.

Donghyuck peppered kisses on Jaemin’s jaw, going down his neck and leaving red marks on the pale skin of his neck.

“You bruise so fucking easily.” Donghyuck groaned against Jaemin’s skin after leaving another hickey.

“You’re leaving so many marks today- _ah­-_ want everyone to know i’m yours that badly?” Jaemin said, with a breathless laugh.

“Yes.” Donghyuck answered. Hands unbuttoning Jaemin’s shirt.

Jaemin dragged in for a kiss again.

“Bedroom?” Jaemin asked, gasping for breath.

And the look in Donghyuck’s eyes as he said yes was one Jaemin would never forget.

\--

“Jenoooooooo!!!!!”

Jeno laughed as he felt Renjun’s tiny hands wrap around him from behind.

“Yes little Junjun?”

“Take me to see kittens!” Renjun said.

Jeno turned around and face Renjun.

“Wow, so you guys ignore me and hangout all day yesterday and now you want to see me because of kittens only? You hurt me Junnie.”

Jeno saw Renjun’s face drop as he gave Jeno the most devastating puppy eyes.

“Jeno no! We love you, why would you think we don’t?” Renjun whined.

Jeno sighed, even though he was _very_ amused. “I’m just a nobody.”

Renjun hugged his arm tightly. “Noooooooo. I love you so much!”

Jeno finally laughed. “Really Junnie?”

Renjun nodded. “Yes, really!”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise!”

“And yes, I’ll take you to see kittens today.”

“This is why you’re the best and our group would be meaningless without you!”

Jeno laughed and shook his head. “Okay enough with the flattery.”

Donghyuck came in at that moment.

“You had sex last night, didn’t you?” Renjun asked Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sputtered. “What? Why? How? The fuck?”

“You went to see Jaemin, and besides you have that-” Renjun did a gesture with his hand. “After sex glow or whatever.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he sat down. “You’re weird.”

“Also, Jenooooooo!” Donghyuck said, as he hugged Jeno’s side tightly.

“Do you want to go see the kittens today too?” Jeno asked.

“What? No. I just wanted to hug you because you’re the absolute favourite angel of my life.”

Jeno face palmed. “Both of you are not okay. Please don’t tell me Jaemin is going to be like this too.”

“I don’t think so, he’s heartless.” Donghyuck said.

“That is an extremely rude thing to say Hyuck.” Jaemin said, as he appeared.

“Why does everybody appear out of nowhere all the time?”

“I know right? Weird as fuck.”

“Where are the other two?”

“Jisung has practice. I don’t know about Chenle.”

“Chenle was kinda distracted the whole day in classes too, he went straight home I think.” Donghyuck said.

“What? Did he tell you anything?” Jeno asked.

“Nope, he just said that he felt a litte sick but I’m not believing that. But you know how he is, he’ll share his problems only when he wants to.”

“Yeah, I hope it’s nothing serious though.” Jaemin said.

“Yeah, me too.”

All of them stayed silent for a bit.

“Anyway so, kittens?” Jeno asked.

“Yes!”

They all walked together to Jeno’s dorm.

Renjun immediately gasped as they entered the Jeno’s room and saw the kittens.

He ran over to them. “They’re so small!”

Jeno laughed. As Jaemin and Donghyuck followed Renjun inside the room too.

“Yes, they are kittens Junnie, ofcourse they’re small.”

“What are their names?” Renjun asked, eyes sparkling.

“Junnie, Nana and Lele.”

Jaemin and Renjun gasped and looked at Jeno. “Oh my god, you didn’t!”

Jeno laughed. “They’re cute, you’re cute, why not.”

Donghyuck stomped up to Jeno. “Excuse me, where’s my kitten?”

Jeno patted Donghyuck’s head. “You’re in my heart Hyuckie, and you’re much like a cat yourself.”

Donghyuck made an offended noise. “You’re cancelled, I don’t like you anymore.”

Jeno laughed and took out his phone. “See this kitten?” He showed Donghyuck a photo.

Donghyuck nodded.

“I named him Hyuckie, he’s with my sister back at home and I’ll have you know he was the first one I named.”

Donghyuck looked like he didn’t have anything to say anymore. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Jeno said, amused as he pinched his cheeks.

Donghyuck giggled and hugged Jeno. “I have a cat too!”

He walked back to the kittens.

Jeno shook his head in amusement.

Renjun had on kitten in his hand and was looking like he could cry out of happiness any moment.

“Hello baby, I love you so much.” He cooed at the kitten.

Jeno’s heart could burst. Renjun with kittens was the cutest thing ever, he wanted to squish Renjun’s cheeks.

But that might have led to Jeno’s murder so nevermind.

Renjun kept playing with the kittens, giggling continuously.

It seemed like even Donghyuck and Jaemin had taken more interest in watching Renjun with the kittens than the kittens themselves.

Jeno could relate.

Jaemin clicked about a hundred pictures of Renjun with the kittens and Donghyuck kept smacking his forehead everytime Renjun did something incredibly cute.

About an hour later, when Renjun deemed that he’d played with the kittens enough for a while, he sat back.

“Why are you guys staring at me?” Renjun asked.

Jaemin and Donghyuck immediately tackled him into the floor to hug now that the kittens were out of the way.

Jeno joined the cuddle pile.

“You’re the cutest Renjunnie!”

“Oh my god I thought I’d die of cuteness!”

“Jisung is so lucky what the fuck!”

“Ugh! Get off me!!!”

“No!”

Renjun eventually stopped trying to fight them off and they just kinda lied on the floor tangled with each other before Jeno broke the silence.

“So, pizza?”

“Hell Yes!”

\--

  
**_Hina_ **

**_Can you believe it’s been 3 hours since we started talking tonight?_ **

Jeno smiled. He hadn’t realised that they’d been talking for 3 hours straight but conversation with her never seemed to die out.

They’d been texting non-stop since the bonfire party had happened, and Jeno kept falling more and more.

**_I can believe actually_ **

**_You’re amazing to talk to to_ **

**_ Hina _ **

**_Oof_ **

**_Laying it on pretty thick there Jen_ **

**_I already agreed to go on a date with you, you don’t have to flatter me_ **

**_;)_ **

Jeno laughed.

**_But what if I want to?_ **

**_Hina_ **

**_Then keep them coming_ **

**_A small tip_ **

**_A girl never says no to some attention and praise_ **

**_Noted ma’am_ **

**_And you still haven’t told me when you want the date to be though_ **

**_:(_ **

**_ Hina _ **

**_Aw poor baby_ **

**_I was busy and didn’t know when i’d be free which is why I didn’t mention it_ **

**_But, is tomorrow okay?_ **

**_I know its short notice but I’m free and_ **

Jeno waited, she had to type something after saying and, right?

But 2 minutes passed and no message came.

**_And?_ **

**_ Hina _ **

**_Nope_ **

**_Nothing_ **

**_Hina_ **

**_Its bad manners to lie :(_**

**_ Hina _ **

**_Ugh_ **

**_Fine_ **

**_I really want to see you again and I don’t want to have to wait till the next time I’m free_ **

Jeno was grinning so wide, his cheeks could’ve burst.

Gosh, Hina would be the death of him.

**_Tomorrow it is, then_ **

**_I’ll text you the details in the morning okay?_ **

**_And for the record_ **

**_I can’t wait to see you either babe_ **

Jeno paused after hitting send, was that too much? The babe had come out naturally.

Had he crossed a line?

They hadn’t actually gone out yet, what is she found the nickname weird?

There wasn’t a reply in a while.

Jeno was panicking and was just about to send a message in apology when Hina replied.

**_ Hina _ **

**_That’s good_ **

**_Wouldn’t want to be the only one looking forward to the date_ **

**_I’ll wait for you to text me the details then_ **

**_Yes_ **

**_I will_ **

**_Go to sleep now Hina, you have class tomorrow_ **

**_ Hina _ **

**_:(_ **

**_Why are you so responsible_ **

**_I want to keep talking to you_ **

**_You can talk to me plenty on the date tomorrow_ **

**_Sleep now_ **

**_Goodnight <3_ **

**_ Hina _ **

**_Hmph_ **

**_Bye_ **

**_But I better be getting undivided attention tomorrow!_ **

**_Oh you will babe_ **

**_Don’t you worry_ **

**_Sleep well <3_ **

Jeno face palmed, he’d called her babe again.

Seriosuly where was that even coming from?

**_ Hina _ **

**_You too Jen <3_ **

Jeno didn’t know if he’d somehow made Hina uncomfortable, but he could always ask on the date right?

And Hina hadn’t seemed uncomfortable over text but then again one could never be so sure.

His phone pinged with a new notification.

**_ Nana  _ **

**_Ugh you bitch_ **

**_Stop calling Hina babe_ **

**_She’s screaming in my ear and freaking out and I can’t sleep_ **

**_I want a refund on everything and new friends_ **

Jeno laughed, okay then. Hina for sure, _didn’t_ mind.

**_Aw_ **

**_I’m sorry_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_No bitch you’re not_ **

**_I revoke your card_ **

**_I don’t want you dating Hina_ **

**_Too bad_ **

**_It’s too late now_ **

**_You can’t stop me_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_Ugh_ **

**_I hate you both_ **

**_Get lost_ **

**_You better fucking buy me my first coffee tomorrow morning_ **

**_Because now Hina is not going to let me sleep_ **

**_Done, I’ll buy you your poison tomorrow_ **

**_Love you nana <3_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_I hope you suffer_ **

**_Always a pleasure talking to you <3_ **

\--

“Ooh, so you have a date, huh? Fucking finally.”

Jeno heard Donghyuck say the moment he entered his dorm.

“I hate how just because you and Nana are like, a thing now, there’s nothing I can tell you for myself.” Jeno pouted. “You know everything already.”

Donghyuck cooed and pinched his cheeks.

“Jeno you know I love you the most in the group, I promise I’ll pretend not to know anything next time around.”

“That’s somehow worse.”

“You’re so whiny.”

“Thanks I got it from you.”

Donghyuck paused and looked around the absolute mess Jeno’s room was right now.

He was sure that every piece of clothing that Jeno owned was on the floor right now.

Huh.

That was weird.

He’d _never_ seen Jeno be nervous about anything.

“You must really like her.” He mumbled.

“What?” Jeno asked.

“Nope, nothing. Let’s get you ready for your date.”

Renjun and Chenle appeared a little while later too.

“I am so offended that Jaemin was the one to tell me about your date when you could have told me yourself, I thought we were friends Jen.” Renjun said.

Jeno sighed. “Junnie, we are friends. It was a very short notice thing. And Nana knows because Hina told him.”

“Yeah, because that is what _friends_ do. They tell each other stuff.” Renjun sighed dramatically. “Hyuck, do you think this shirt will look good?”

He picked up a simple black shirt.

“Oh yeah, definitely. It defines his arms.” Donghyuc said, nodding appreciatively.

“Should I be a little concerned that you guys know which shirt defines my arms?” Jeno asked.

“Nope, we all find you hot as fuck, we observe these things, don’t worry about it.” Renjun said, going back into the closet to find jeans.

“Uhm.” Jeno said.

“Jeno, we’re your friends, not blind. Chill.” Donghyuck said with a roll of his eyes as he followed Renjun.

Jeno turned to look at Chenle, who had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, he was staring at his phone in concentration, expression pinched.

“Hey kiddo? Is everything okay?” Jeno asked, patting Chenle’s shoulder softly.

Chenle immediately locked his phone in haste and looked at Jeno with wide eyes.

Huh. So that was definitely not okay.

Chenle smiled, or at least tried to.

It looked very fake from where Jeno was standing.

“I’m okay Hyung, sorry I can’t be an active part of the outfit picking process.”

“Don’t worry about it Lele, you sure you’re okay though? Nothing you want to talk about?”

Chenle nodded. “I’m sure hyung. Don’t worry about it. You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep this up.” Chenle joked.

Jeno chuckled, he ruffled Chenle’s hair. “Be okay.”

“Yes, I will.”

Half an hour and a lot of agonised outfit changes later, Jeno was finally ready to go out.

“I swear to god you guys, why did you even come here? Just to make it all worse?” Jeno said.

Donghyuck and Renjun gasped. “Excuse me, we came here to support you and this is how you treat us?”

“All you did was give me a headache and insulted me.”

“That’s our love for you Jeno, I thought you understood us.” Renjun fake cried.

“I am leaving now.” Jeno said, sighing as he picked up his wallet and phone from the table.

“Lock the door when you guys leave.”

Chenle walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Jeno’s eyes softened when he looked at him, Chenle was obviously going through something. He didn’t even have the sharp tongue he usually had.

“What’s up kiddo?”

“You’ll sweep her right off of her feet Hyung, don’t be nervous okay?”

Jeno smiled at him and pulled him in for a quick hug. “Yes I won’t. See you tomorrow at practice?”

Chenle smiled back. “Bet you will.”

Renjun came and hugged Chenle from behind and looked at Jeno. “He’s right, Hina would be head over heels for you by the end of the date.”

Donghyuck scoffed as he came over. “Judging by what Nana tells me, she already is.”

Jeno smiled at them. “Thank you guys, I’ll let you know how it went.”

“Obviously you will, I want a detailed report atleast 5 pages lo-“

Jeno closed the door on Donghyuck’s face and sighed.

He needed to get out of here and actually get going.

\--

Hina had been nervous during the whole process of getting ready and actually arriving at the restaurant they had agreed to meet at but now that she was here, she felt almost peaceful?

It was Jeno after all, the sweetest and kindest guy she’d ever met and they’d hit it off so well and spent the entire week talking.

Fuck nervousness, she was just excited to meet him now. Talk to him and spend time with him.

She had arrived almost 15 minutes before they’d agreed to meet up so she assumed that she would have to wait a while for Jeno to actually show up, but she was surprised to see Jeno walking in almost a minute after she had.

Jeno saw her, smiled and walked over to the table she was sitting at.

Hina felt her heart skipped a beat. He looked so good what the fuck.

But she didn’t have a lot of time to freak out over it, because Jeno was walking over, sitting down across from her and saying,

“Hey.” He smiled.

Okay Hina, time to pull your shit together. “Hey yourself.”

“Did you wait long?” Jeno asked.

“No no not at all, in fact I didn’t expect you to come for another 15 minutes, I was early anyway.” Hina said, laughing a little.

Jeno chuckled. “Oh? Should I go and come back after 15 minutes then?” He teased.

“I suppose I can bear with you now that you’re here, its fine you don’t have to leave.” Hina teased, right back.

Jeno laughed. “What an honour ma’am. How was your day?”

“It was good, tiring. I almost missed my first class of the morning.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “I told you to go to sleep yesterday.”

Hina put her hands up in a surrender. “Yeah you did, and I tried! But I couldn’t sleep.”

Jeno just shook his head a little fondly. “How were you gonna sleep when you kept Jaemin on call with you?”

“How did you know I was talking to Jaemin?” Hina gasped theatrically. “Have you been stalking me Lee Jeno?”

“Ha ha ha, do not flatter yourself. In case you forgot I’m friends with Jaemin and he was whining non-stop about not getting sleep last night.” Jeno said with a laugh.

“That whiny bitch, why do I keep him around again?”

“Because you’d be lost without him?”

“Too cheesy, try again.”

“Because he feeds you ice cream and also cooks for you whenever you want?”

Hina grinned. “Correct.”

Jeno chuckled.

“Do you want to order first?” Jeno asked.

Hina nodded. “Yeah, let’s order.”

After the initial laughter at “Oh we literally ordered the same thing!” they placed their food and drink orders.

Hina distantly wondered if it was a scam that she’d found someone who matched so well with her.

“So, what have you been up to recently?” She asked Jeno, resting her chin on her palms.

“Hmm let’s see, nothing much. I’m pretty boring.” He laughed. “I go to class, football practice, hangout with these losers and that’s pretty much it.”

“Sounds very very stable and normal for someone our age.” Hina laughed. “I knew I could trust you.”

“How’s you cheerleading practice coming along? I heard the practice is more gruesome these days?”

“Ugh yeah, it really is. The girls are literally dying every day. But you and I going on a date distracted them just fine.” Hina said with a scoff.

Jeno chuckled. “They know we’re on a date?”

Hina’s eyes widened. Oh my god, what if Jeno didn’t like the idea of them knowing.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry! Do you mind that they know?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t think-”

Jeno put a gentle hand over her hand on the table. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay. It really is, don’t worry about it at all. Why would I even mind people knowing? You’re gorgeous and if anything, I’m glad you thought you could brag a little about me too.”

Hina blushed and giggled a bit. “Are you kidding? The girls were all losing it. They were so jealous of me, they kinda worship the ground you walk on you know?”

Jeno was taken aback. “Really?”

“Yeah, they do. After every game, it’s all the girls can talk about. How hot you looked out there on the field.”

Jeno laughed and leaned forward. “Were you ever a part of those conversations?”

Hina blushed.

“Uhm, you know.”

“Nope, I don’t. Enlighten me.”

Hina looked to the side. “I mean, you are pretty hot when you play not gonna lie.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Only when I play?”

Hina looked right back at him this time. “You’re hot all the damn time Jeno Lee.”

Jeno just smiled. “You look beautiful tonight, by the way. Even more so than usual which I didn’t know was a possibility.”

“Thank you.” Hina said, blushing. “You look amazing as well but as I said, hot all the damn time Jeno Lee.”

Jeno chuckled. “What if my ego gets inflated after this?”

Hina shrugged. “I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“How are you so sure?” Jeno asked.

Hina bit her lip. “I’ll be sure to keep you on your toes.”

Jeno smirked and looked down. “Can’t wait.”

There was silence for a while after that as their food arrived.

“How did Lami react though?” Jeno asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

Hina scoffed. “I sometimes feel like strangling her but then again, she’s just petty and in the end I get you, so.” She shrugged.

“Possessive much?” Jeno said.

“Excuse me, I’m no such thing. Lami is just obnoxious and it is ridiculous how she thinks you’re her lap dog or something.” She cleared her throat as she mimicked Lami. “’Jeno will come back to me no matter what’ like bitch no.”

“You know I’m only yours right?” Jeno said, biting his lip and smiling mischieviously.

Hina stopped in the middle of ranting and blushed a beetroot red.

She threw a tissue at Jeno. “Shut up.”

Jeno chuckled. “You don’t need to be jealous of Lami you know?”

Hina mumbled. “I’m not jealous of her. I just, don’t like the way she talks about you.” She inhaled. “You don’t deserve to be talked about that lowly at all.”

Jeno exhaled. Okay, that was unexpected.

Hina was the kindest and most caring person he’d known. And he knew Doyoung. It was saying something.

The fact that she stood up for him even when he wasn’t there and genuinely cared was so overwhelming to know all at once.

“Hina, that is- that is very touching to know. Thank you so much. But really, don’t pay her any mind okay? She made Donghyuck go through shit before and I don’t want one other important person in my life to feel agonised because of her either.”

Hina was looking down. She smiled and nodded. “Okay I won’t let her get to me.”

Jeno smiled back and patted her hand.

Then Hina scoffed. “I’m pretty sure you were the one who gave Hyuck a hard time though.” She teased, eyes glinting.

Jeno groaned. “Till when are people going to hold it against me?”

Hina chuckled in glee.

“God, I did become a horrible person back then.”

Hina stopped laughing and looked at Jeno seriously.

“Hey, you know no one’s actually holding it against you right? I mean Donghyuck was the one who was at the receiving end of it all and he looks at you now like if something happened to you, he would kill everybody in the room and then himself so I’d say you shouldn’t beat yourself up over that anymore.” Hian said with a smile.

Jeno laughed. “Yeah, Hyuck is great.”

“So are you Jeno, so are you.” Hina said with a shy smile.

They ate after that, talking about everything and anything. Not one dull moment between them. Jeno couldn’t remember when was the last time he’d laughed this much.

By the end of the night, he was sure that there was no one else he’d rather be with than Hina.

He couldn’t stop smiling. And neither could she.

“So, I’d say that went well.” Hina said, when they were walking back to the dorms together.

“I’m offended that you think that was _just_ nice. Tough crowd huh?” Jeno teased.

Hina laughed as she hit Jeno’s forearm lightly. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. This was the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

Jeno hummed. “Me too.”

“You’re amazing company Jeno.” Hina said.

Jeno intertwined his forefinger with hers while walking. “Is this okay?”

Hina giggled. “More than.”

Jeno smiled. “I loved spending time with you today.”

They were approaching the dorms.

“Did you though? You still haven’t asked me out on the second date.” Hina said, teasing.

Jeno chuckled. “I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“You wouldn’t scare me away. You’re too nice for that.”

They’d reached Hina’s dorm building. Hina turned to look at Jeno.

“Don’t you have a football game this next week?”

“Yeah, I do. Will you be there?” Jeno asked grinning.

Hina laughed. “I have the job obligation to be there Jeno. I’m literally your cheerleader.”

“That sounds nice. My cheerleader.”

Hina rolled her eyes but she was blushing. “Do I get to see you before then or no?”

“You’ll definitely be seeing me before that. I’ll text you and let’s meet up when our schedules match?”

“Good, we are on the same page then. I was starting to think I was being too desperate or something.” Hina laughed.

Jeno squeezed her hand. “Hey, don’t think that okay? I want to see you too, preferably all the time.”

Hina laughed. “You’re a smooth talker.”

Jeno winked. “Only for you.”

Hina scoffed.

“its getting late, you should go in now.” Jeno said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hina jutted out her bottom lip and it was embarrassing how fast Jeno’s eyes followed the movement.

“Okay.”

She was now biting her bottom lip, Jeno’s eyes still trained on them as he blurted out. “Do you kiss on first dates?”

Hina laughed as she came a little forward. “Well, not usually. But I’ll make an exception for you. I’ve been wanting you to kiss me since the club.”

Jeno cupped her cheeks and leaned in.

It was a short kiss. Just a press of lips, but Jeno felt a shiver run down his body nonetheless.

He broke away and rested his forehead against Hina’s.

“Goodnight Jeno.” Hina said, as she pulled away. A blush and smile on her face.

Jeno waved, smiling.

“Goodnight” He paused and smirked. “…babe.”

He saw Hina’s eyes widen as her cheeks and ears became redder.

“Um, yeah okay! Bye! Get home safely!” She said as she hurried inside.

Jeno laughed as he started to walk away.

Hina really was too cute.

\--

“So, how goes the date?” Jisung said as he sat down next to Jeno.

Jeno looked up in surprise.

Jisung could understand, he and Jeno hadn’t really been one on one a lot of times but Jisung was just out of practice and he’d found Jeno sitting in the cafeteria.

Jeno smiled at Jisung, his eyes becoming crescents.

“It was good.” Jeno said.

Jisung could see the happiness Renjun and Donghyuck kept talking about in his eyes.

“Just good?” Jisung asked with a grin.

Jeno laughed. “Oh god, you’re learning from Donghyuck.” He said, ruffling Jisung’s hair.

“Hyung, I want details.” Jisung whined.

“It was great. Possibly the best first date I’ve had in forever, she was perfect.” Jeno recounted with a shy smile.

“You are so whipped.”

“You are literally not one to talk.” Jeno deadpanned.

Jisung smiled sheepishly. “I guess you’re right about that.

Jeno shook his head and sighed. “How’s practice coming along?”

“It’s bad, I cannot feel my limbs anymore.”

“Please tell me you’ve at least been sleeping and eating well.” Jeno asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Jisung scoffed. “Renjun hyung would kill me if I wasn’t, and Donghyuck hyung makes sure I always have food at home to eat so I’m fine.”

Jeno smiled. “Good, take care of yourself. Wouldn’t want our university superstar to get sick now would we?” Jeno teased.

Jisung blushed. “Oof, shut up hyung.”

Jeno laughed and went back to his work.

Jisung scrolled through his phone, laughing at the text messages Renjun had sent him whining about his classes being the worst thing on the planet.

He looked up at Jeno, saw him humming to whatever song was on his mind, a small smile playing on his lips even while writing an assignment.

“I’m glad you’re happy, hyung.” Jisung said, barely loud enough for Jeno to hear.

But Jeno turned to him, eyes slightly wide before immediately breaking into a smile as he nodded and patted Jisung on his back.

“I have class to go to now, are you heading home?” Jeno asked Jisung as he started packing his stuff up.

Jisung nodded. “Yeah, I’m gonna sit here for a bit and then head to the dorm, have a good day hyung.” He said.

Jeno smiled and waved at him as he left.

Jisung sighed as he went back to his phone.

He knew he had to back home but he wanted to get a little bit of feeling back in his leg first.

“Uhm, Hey Jisung?”

Jisung looked up to see Ningning standing there with a bit of a hesitant expression.

Ningning and Jisung did share a few classes and he had talked to her a few times but it had all been related to schoolwork. So it was a bit weird that she approached him today.

“Hey Ningning, sup?”

“I had to talk to you about something if you don’t mind?”

“Oh my god, obviously I don’t. What’s up?” Jisung said, smiling and beckoning her to sit beside him.

She sat down beside him. “I was going to talk to Hina unnie but I found you first and I thought it’d be better to just say this to you instead.”

Jisung was starting to get a bit worried now. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“I met up with Chenle last night, and I’m really worried about him Jisung. I haven’t seen him that down ever, he genuinely looked like he was really upset about something. He even kept zoning out in the middle of conversations. I didn’t see him smile even once the whole time he and I were together and you know how much Chenle smiles otherwise. I don’t know what’s up but you guys are definitely the closest to him so I thought I’d let you know.” Ningning finished with an exhale. “Sorry if I’m being too nosy.”

Jisung immediately shook his head. “No no not at all, I’m actually glad you told me about this, Chenle has been really down recently but we didn’t know it was this serious because .”

Jisung felt panic fill his lungs, what was wrong with Chenle?

He needed to find him and talk to him.

“Thanks for telling me Ningning, it means a lot that you care so much about him. I’ll go find him and try to talk to him now okay? See you later.” Jisung said.

Ningning waved at him. “I hope everything works out.”

Jisung called Renjun and started walking.

He needed to make sure Chenle was okay.

\--

Donghyuck looked around the room and furrowed his eyebrows when he couldn’t find Chenle.

Chenle had been quiet the whole practice and that was the weirdest thing Donghyuck had ever experienced in his life, he was used Chenle’s sharp remarks and wity replies that made everyone laugh in the room.

And Chenle was nowhere to be seen now too. Chenle liked to stay back and socialise even after their practice sessions got over but today was definitely different.

He was going to go find Chenle when his phone pinged with a new notification.

**_ Sungie _ **

**_Hyung_ **

**_Chenle is not fine_ **

**_If you find him, please talk to him_ **

**_Or try to make him talk to us_ **

**_Any of us_ **

**_Please_ **

**_I think he’s really sad about something_ **

Huh.

So that was definitely worrying, Donghyuck was concerned now.

He shot a message to Jisung and tried to find Chenle.

After searching almost every classroom he could find and not finding Chenle in any of them, he decided to go look for him in the dance practice rooms. There was one that was abandoned most of the time.

He entered the room and froze at the sight that greeted him.

Chenle was sitting against the mirror, his head in his hands and he was _crying_.

It wasn’t loud sobbing, just light sniffles and Chenle’s shoulders were shaking.

Donghyuck felt his heart break, he knew Chenle and he had a weird dynamic but boy, wouldn’t Donghyuck risk it all for him.

He approached Chenle cautiously, knowing that the other didn’t like showing his vulnerable side to anyone.

Once he reached him, he squatted down and put a light hand on Chenle’s shoulder.

“Hey kid.” He said, softly so as to not alarm Chenle.

Chenle looked up at him with wide eyes clearly not expecting company.

Donghyuck felt even more choked up looking at his face, his cheeks had tears running down, and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked wrecked.

God, how could all of them have let Chenle get to this point with whatever he was going through?

“Hyuck hyung.” Chenle said.

Donghyuck tried to smile a little softly to provide some kind of comfort to the other boy.

“What are you doing here?” Chenle asked, wiping at his tears.

Donghyuck settled down on the floor beside Chenle. “Trying to find you. Couldn’t see you after practice ended so I got worried.”

Chenle was looking down at the floor now as he nodded.

“Okay.”

Donghyuck let the silence prevail for a while.

“Lele, you know you can talk to me about anything right?” Donghyuck said.

Chenle nodded again. “I know hyung, trust me.”

“Good. That’s good that you know. The rest of them are also always there for you.”

“I know.” Chenle said, softly.

Donghyuck patted Chenle’s knee. “Hey, is everything okay?”

Chenle shook his head.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Another shake of head. “But, maybe in a bit.” Chenle added.

Donghyuck felt relieved. That was good.

He was drawing circles on the back of Chenle’s hand now. He’d stopped crying.

But Donghyuck hoped he wasn’t holding himself back.

He felt Chenle’s head fall on his shoulder.

“Hyung.” Chenle whispered, his voice broken.

Donghyuck immediately put an arm around him. “What’s wrong kiddo?”

“I’m so scared.” Chenle whispered again.

Donghyuck tightened his hold on him. Whatever it was, it was serious and Donghyuck would have to make sure that Chenle got out of it.

“I know baby, I know. Let’s go talk to the others too okay? Tell us everything that’s bothering you and we’ll get you out of it okay?”

Chenle burrowed his face in Donghyuck’s neck. “But what if you can’t hyung?” His voice sounded so small and scared. Donghyuck’s heart clenched.

“Trust me Chenle, nothing in this world can stop us from making sure you don’t have to suffer anymore.”

\--

Jisung hadn’t really known what to expect or be ready for when Donghyuck had messaged him to gather everyone at Chenle’s house and wait for them to be there because he was bringing Chenle along.

But he sure as hell hadn’t been expecting to see Chenle like _this_ at all. He looked small and exhausted and he couldn’t even lift his eyes from the floor as he and Donghyuck entered the living room.

Jisung felt his eyes burn with unshed tears because never in his life had he expected to see Chenle in a state like this.

If everybody else in the room had been tense before their arrival, they were downright scared now.

He saw Jeno and Donghyuck communicate with their eyes before Donghyuck went to get Chenle water.

Nobody dared to speak a word, in the fear of anything being wrong.

But Renjun and Jeno did go and sit beside Chenle, in a close enough distance so that Chenle could lean on them if he wanted to but far enough for it to not be overbearing.

Jisung himself sat on the floor in front of the couch where they were sitting.

Jaemin sitting beside him and Donghyuck taking a seat on the chair.

Chenle inhaled.

“I’m sorry for being so weird these last couple of days.”

Jisung looked at him in disbelief. This guy really think _that_ was their concern?

“Chenle, do not say sorry for that at all. We just want you to be okay.” Jaemin said.

Jeno nodded. “Exactly, what’s wrong kiddo?”

Chenle crumpled, his eyes filling with tears again. “Hyung, I”

He covered his face with his hands again.

Jisung clutched Jaemin’s hand and looked at him in panic. This was looking a lot more serious than any of them had thought.

Jaemin just gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Hey hey hey, Chenle, baby, its okay. Take your time.” Renjun said, reaching out to carress his hair.

Chenle stopped crying a little, removed his hand from his face and said, “My mom and dad want me to go back to China.”

Jisung felt his heart drop.

“Like, forever. Leave this university.”

Every sound around Jisung faded out till the only thing he could hear was Chenle’s voice repeating that line over and over again.

Chenle was leaving?

Forever?

But Chenle was his…. best friend.

He wanted to experience everything with him, he’d had so many plans, they were supposed to go to-

Chenle was leaving?

Please no.

He came back to the sound of Renjun gasping lightly.

Jeno’s eyebrows were furrowed. “What do you mean leave university?”

“They don’t want me to be in a foreign country anymore, they think it’s time for me go back and train for working in the family company with my brother.”

“But, can’t they let you finish university at least?” Jaemin said, his voice filled with emotion.

“Dad is getting impatient. He thinks I’m throwing away my future and doing nothing here except wasting my time.”

For a while, no one knew what to say.

Donghyuck’s eyes were almost bulging out in shock. Jeno looked pissed off, Jaemin looked like he was having an internal conflict of emotions, same as Renjun.

And Jisung felt one tear run down his cheek.

“But, Chenle, you can’t just-” Jisung stopped in the middle, his throat closing in with tears.

Chenle was looking at him now.

He got up from the couch and walked over to him. “Sung.” He reached out and ruffled his hair softly. “Don’t cry.”

He crouched down to be eye level with Jisung and Jisung latched himself to Chenle.

Chenle patted his back but Jisung could feel his tears soaking the back of his shirt.

“This is outrageous. What even are they thinking?” Renjun said.

Jaemin came over to the both of them and kissed the top of their heads.  
“Don’t cry both of you, I promise we’ll find a way out of this.”

“But what if there isn’t?” Chenle said. And Jisung didn’t even want to think of that possibility so he just clutched onto Chenle tighter.

Chenle broke away from the hug a while later, not crying anymore.

“They called me around 3 days ago, it’s been constant yelling and screaming matches since then.” Chenle said.

“Till when did they say you had time?” Jaemin asked, his voice quiet.

Chenle shrugged. “As soon as I can I guess.”

“Isn’t there anything you could say that would convince them?” Donghyuck asked, his cheeks were strained with tear tracks too. Renjun had gone over to console him.

“I don’t see what I _can_ do hyung, it’s like they won’t even listen to me. I’ve tried everything but now that their mind is set, they are hellbent on having me back there.”

“What even brought on this sudden change though?” Renjun asked, gently.

“I have no idea. I don’t even see why they would expect me to go back and work for the business? I’m studying performing arts for fuck’s sake and my brother is handling the business pretty well himself! I’m not even cut out for the business, it was always supposed to be him anyway.” Chenle said, running his hands through his hair in frustration and sighing.

He then scoffed. “I did everything they wanted me to do, since forever. They were the ones who wanted me to come to this college in a whole new country and I obliged, even if it was unnecessarily hard to even make friends in a place where I didn’t even speak the language. And now they just want to take it all away again, because they do whatever they want anyway, no matter how I feel about it.” Chenle said, shoulders drooping a bit. His voice hadn’t raised in pitch, but he had started sounding a lot more defeated.

Jisung had always seen Chenle with a bright smile on his face, always ready to help and spread positivity. He’d never seen Chenle complain about anything ever and seeing it now made Jisung regret not being able to look through Chenle’s exterior before.

He should’ve known Chenle was not all that okay.

The room was eerily quiet.

Jeno was staring at the floor intensely with his fists clenched.

Jaemin was the one who spoke up then. “Guys, we need an action plan for this-”

“Hyung you know what? I know you guys want to help but I really don’t think there’s any point, I know my parents and they’re not gonna budge, let’s just make most of the time I have left with you guys yeah?” Chenle said, his voice sounding broken and hopeful at the same time.

Jisung knew Chenle wanted to stay, it was evident.

But it was also a very Chenle like thing to do to not inconvenience anyone else with any of his problems.

As soon as Chenle had said it, Jeno stood up abruptly.

And stormed out in the direction of the balcony, fists clenched by his side.

Everybody watched him go. That reaction was warranted.

Jeno saw Chenle as his younger brother after all.

“I’m gonna go after him.” Chenle said, standing up.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Renjun asked.

Chenle looked back at him, managing a small smile. “I kinda need my favourite hyung right now.”

Renjun’s eyes softened as he nodded.

Chenle left after Jeno.

Donghyuck made up an excuse about wanting to wash his face and drink some water to escape from the room, probably because he didn’t want to cry in front of all of them anymore.

Renjun went and sat beside Jaemin. “Nana.”

Jaemin looked up. “Hm?”

“You think Chenle always knew he had to go back to China? You think that’s why he avoided making genuine connections with people?” Renjun said, voice almost a whisper.

Jisung heard Jaemin sigh. “I think so Jun, I really think so.”

“God, my heart is breaking.” Renjun said, putting his hands on his face.

Jisung hugged his knees to his chest too, tears finally coming to a stop.

Today was the worst day ever.

\--

Jeno was standing on the balcony of Chenle’s house, hands resting against the ceiling, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

God, he was pissed. He took out a cigarette from the pack he’d grabbed from Donghyuck’s side on his way out, and lit it up.

He knew if he’d stayed in that room a second longer, he’s have an outburst and Chenle really didn’t need that on top of all the shit he was already going through.

“Pretty dramatic exit, huh hyung.” Jeno heard Chenle say from beside him.

He looked at him, Chenle had a small teasing smile on his face.

Jeno huffed out a breath, letting the smoke out too. “I’m sorry, I didn’t just mean to storm out like that.”

“Its okay hyung, we all deal with stuff differently and if your first instinct is to get fresh air and smoke, apparently, then no one’s gonna blame you.”

Curse Chenle for being this understanding even during these times.

“What was that about you wanting to leave though?” Jeno asked, defeated.

Chenle sighed as he came closer to Jeno, sides touching.

“Hyung, I don’t want you guys or me to remain sad for the remainder of the time I have left here-”

“But, I don’t want you to go Chenle.” Jeno said, voice affirmative and holding a lot more power than he was feeling at the moment.

Chenle let out a small chuckle. “Don’t go all sappy on me now after telling me to buy my own damn food every time I ask you to feed me.”

Jeno pinched his ear. “Brat till the end, huh.”

“That’s kinda my brand.” Chenle winked and laughed.

Jeno felt a surge of endearment fill him, he ruffled Chenle’s hair. He took another drag, feeling his nerves calm down just a bit. He didn’t smoke often, but this situation called for a smoke. It was too overwhelming.

“Did you talk to your brother about this?” Jeno asked, voice soft. He had to try everything.

Chenle shook his head. “He was on a business trip this whole time and I didn’t want to bother him.”

“Do you think he might be able to help?”

“I don’t know hyung, he does have a pretty solid say in the family but I don’t know if my parents roped him into this too.”

“Do you want to try talking to him once?”

Chenle looked out to the view, the sun was setting now. “I mean, I could try.”

Jeno put an arm around Chenle’s shoulders. “I know you said it’s fine if we can’t find any way to make you stay, that it’s fine if you had to go back because your parents refuse to listen to you but, trust me we’re going to do everything we can because we can’t even imagine not having you around. I can’t imagine not having you around.”

Chenle was staring at the floor and then he let out a soft chuckle. “God, you act as if China is in the outer space. We’re still going to talk you know?”

Jeno knew Chenle was trying his best to be nonchalant so as to not worry them at all because he knew that this was hard hitting for everybody else too, but he wished Chenle would prioritise himself for once.

“Nothing in the world could stop us from still being in touch with you Chenle, we just wish you were beside us too.”

There was silence for a while. “Let’s go in now, yeah?” Jeno said.

Chenle nodded. “Yup, let’s.”

Jeno took the last drag, letting out the smoke and put the cigarette out.

They went inside, the atmosphere was still the same.

Jisung had moved from his position on the floor to the couch, resting his head on Jaemin’s lap. Renjun and Donghyuck were huddled together.

Jeno knew Jisung had taken the hit pretty bad, Donghyuck had once told him that Jisung always had people older than him as friends who coddled him, babied him and took care of him. Chenle was the first person who saw Jisung for who he was and to lose that again would take a lot out of Jisung.

“Look alive bitches!” Chenle said as he plopped down directly on top of Jisung who yelped in protest.

“Excuse me, who are you calling bitches, we’re all older than you with the exception of Jisung.” Renjun said.

“Oof Renjun ge, you know I love you.” Chenle shot a heart at him.

“Ugh fuck it! We’re having a sleepover!” Donghyuck said.

Everybody stared at him.

“Hyung? That was literally? So random?” Jisung said.

“But I agree, let’s just sleepover here tonight.” Jaemin said. “Is that okay with you Chenle?”

Jeno saw Chenle’s eyes shine with unshed tears for a moment before he smiled and nodded excitedly. “Can’t stay away from me for even a night?” he teased, cheekily.

“We’re not leaving you alone tonight baby.” Jaemin said, booping Chenle’s nose affectionately.

Jeno smiled. If he couldn’t make Chenle stay, he would sure as hell make sure he left with the best memories.

\--

“We should all go and get our stuff from the dorms and then come back here for the sleepover.” Renjun suggested.

Everyone else nodded.

“Yeah, let’s get going and get food too considering Chenle’s house doesn’t even have any ingredients to cook anything edible either.” Jaemin said, throwing a half hearted glare at Chenle’s direction.

Chenle attached himself to Jaemin’s side. “I’m the baby today, don’t glare at me.”

“Why am I never the baby?” Jisung said, pouting.

Chenle and Renjun scoffed. “You’re _always_ the baby.”

Jaemin patted Chenle’s head affectionately. “We’re gonna come back soon okay? But don’t hesitate to text or call us if you want us to hurry.”

Chenle rolled his eyes. “One of these days you are going to give my own mom a run for her money with this mother hen attitude of yours.”

Jaemin grinned. “I am the designated mom of the group after all.”

“And Jeno hyung is the dad!” Chenle added.

“What am I then?” Renjun asked.

“You’re like, the mean cousin.” Donghyuck said.

“Oho, what are you then?” Renjun challenged back.

“I’m obviously the cool uncle everyone loves.”

Jisung face palmed. “Hyuck hyung, don’t you get tired of deluding yourself?”

Chenle barked out a laugh.

Donghyuck looked offended. “Excuse me, it’s like you’ve forgotten that I bore and raised you!”

Jisung hugged Jaemin from the side. “Sorry, but I have Jaemin hyung to raise me now.” He grinned.

Jaemin just smiled back at Donghyuck. “Seems like I stole your position Hyuckie.”

Chenle looked at Donghyuck who just looked affronted but somehow his ears were turning red the longer he held eye contact with Jaemin. He internally sighed, he hoped those two would get their shit together before he had to leave.

“Hey Chenle, are you going to talk to your brother now?” Jeno asked, coming to stand beside Chenle.

Chenle nodded. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation at all, not even expecting much from it. His brother and him weren’t on bad terms but they weren’t particularly good either just from the simple fact that their age gap had been too massive for Chenle and him to ever have anything in common to bond over.

But Chenle would do anything if it meant staying back here with these idiots, even if it meant having a perpetually awkward conversation with his brother.

“Do you want me to stay back?” Jeno asked.

Chenle quickly shook his head. “No hyung, you need to go and help the others with the food and everything. I’ll be fine for a couple of hours alone don’t worry.”

“We won’t take that long kid.”

Jisung walked up to them at that moment, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Can I stay back then? I won’t be much help to the hyung anyway and I just,” He inhaled. “don’t want to leave you alone when you are going to have such an important conversation with your brother which could go either ways.”

Chenle looked at Jisung, he could tell the other boy was sad. Man, Chenle would probably miss him the most if he left. Jisung was the closest friend he’d ever had, to the point where he was convinced that they were soulmates. Jisung was the exact opposite of him but he understood Chenle like no one else had ever cared to.

“Yeah, sure. I think it’ll be better if Jisung stays back too.” Chenle said, voice quiet.

Jeno nodded. “Okay. Good. We’ll be relieved that way too.”

Jisung went back to Renjun. “Hyung, I’m going to stay back here with Chenle while you guys are gone.”

Renjun smiled up at him. “Yeah babe, that sounds good. I’ll bring your stuff from the dorm too.”

Jisung slumped down on Renjun for a brief second. The day had taken a toll on him and Renjun was a comforting warmth to press against. “I missed you.” He said, nosing into Renjun’s neck.

Renjun softly chuckled. “I missed you too baby.”

“I’m scared.” He mumbled, so that no one except Renjun could hear.

Renjum hummed. “I know, we all are too. But don’t let this ruin any potential memories you could make with Chenle in the meantime though okay?”

Jisung nodded as he broke apart. “Yes hyung. Now go. Come back soon.”

Renjun smiled and tiptoed to press a kiss against Jisung’s lips. “We’ll hurry back. Take care of Chenle.”

Jisung nodded, pushing him and the other hyungs out the door.

“So I guess it’s the two of us.” Jisung said cheekily, walking to the living room and sitting down on the couch.

Chenle threw him a smile as he sat down beside him. “Why is life full of endless drama?”

Jisung chuckled. “Not gonna lie dude, this one kinda takes the cake.”

Chenle hit him with a pillow. “Don’t even try with me Jisung, not after you bawled like a baby.”

Jisung made an offended sound at the back of his throat. “I cried only because you were crying!”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night babe.”

“Ew don’t call me that.”

Chenle laughed. “Only Renjun ge is allowed?”

Jisung looked at him with an unimpressed stare. “He’s my boyfriend Chenle.”

“Ouch. Rejection. I really thought we had something special.”

“Donghyuck hyung is rubbing off on you.”

“Renjun ge is rubbing off on you.”

They stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

Chenle felt more carefree at that moment than he could’ve imagined feeling when the day had started. Nothing had been solved, the problem still there. Chenle’s heart was still breaking.

But somehow, sitting here laughing with Jisung made everything a lot more bearable.

Because he knew, that this was forever. No matter what.

“I can hear you thinking.”

“Yeah that is something people do Sung, they think. But you obviously don’t know that.” Chenle teased.

“Is your mom still going to ask you to go back if I break your limbs or something?”

Chenle grinned. “You’ll just postpone my departure.”

“Oh shit, let’s do that then. That might just be the easiest way to have you stay.”

Chenle hit Jisung on his arm. “I’m sometimes genuinely scared of what all goes on in your head.”

Jisung smiled, sheepish.

Chenle just sighed and shook his head.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts, lying haphazardly on top of each other on the couch.

“Hey Sungie?” Chenle spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“You think I should go talk to my brother now?”

Jisung sat up, which was struggle because Chenle’s limbs were tangled with his and nodded.

“Yeah you should.”

Chenle sat up too, albeit a little too slowly. He was not looking forward to the conversation at all.

“What if I have a stroke over this? I’m too young and hot to die.” Chenle joked, getting up anyway.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Stop joking for a second.”

“You’ll literally start crying if I were to stop joking around.” Chenle deadpanned.

Jisung sputtered. “What do you take me for?!”

Chenle laughed, picking up his phone and going in the direction of the room to have a more private conversation. “A baby.”

“I’ll be back okay?” He said.

Jisung nodded. “Best of luck.”

Chenle entered his room, sitting down on the bed and pulling up his brother’s contact.

He could’ve easily talked to him outside, Jisung wouldn’t have understood the language anyway, but Chenle mostly didn’t want Jisung to see him like this.

He knew it would make everything even more real for Jisung and Chenle wanted to protect his heart from the whole reality for just a little bit longer.

He took a deep breath and clicked on the contact.

His brother picked up after 3 rings.

“Chenle?”

Okay, here goes.

“Hey gege.”

He heard his brother let out a soft chuckle. “I feel like it’s been years since I even heard your voice.”

“How have you been ge?”

“I’ve been good kid, and you?”

“I’m holding up.”

He could hear shuffling at the other end of the line, before it stopped completely.

“Mom and dad told me that they’re asking you to come back to China.”

Chenle released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, it was good that he brought it up himself.

“Yeah they did.”

“Is this what this call is about Chenle?”

His brother’s voice was completely non accusatory, it was kind even but Chenle flinched nonetheless.

Maybe it was wrong for him to call him regarding this when he rarely ever made any effort to talk to him otherwise.

“Ge, it’s not like that-“

His brother cut him off with a chuckle. “It’s okay lele, you can be honest with me.”

Chenle slumped down, he and his brother may not talk a lot but he was still his brother, he figured there was no point in lying.

“I don’t want to go back gege. At least not until I’m done with university.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and then a sigh from his brother. “You won’t come back after that either, will you? You’ve been wanting to go onto performing arts from even before you knew what it was.”

Chenle somehow felt like he’d been caught but that was absurd because this was literally his brother?

“I don’t know ge, I just want to get through university first.”

“Chenle? Can I ask you something if you won’t take it personally?”

“Gege, no need to be so formal, ask away.” Chenle said with a snort.

“Do you have someone back there you want to stay for that badly?”

Chenle thought about the idiots he had grown so accustomed to in the last few months, thought how his day wasn’t complete without seeing their faces anymore and how he couldn’t fathom leaving when they were here.

They’d become more of a home than China had ever been.

“Not in the way you think ge, but yes. I want to stay because I have people I want to stay beside.”

His brother sighed again, it sounded defeated. “I honestly don’t know what mom and dad are thinking. I told them that I’ll take care of the business and that you should do what you want but they didn’t really listen to me.”

Chenle felt his heart break, his brother really was the last way out and if his parents were not even listening to his brother then this was really serious.

“But ge-“

“I know kid, I will try talking to them again. You don’t worry okay? They’re being unreasonable, and I’ll try my best that they see that.”

Chenle felt tears well up again.

God, he didn’t deserve his brother.

“Ge, thank you so much.”

“Don’t act all grown up with me brat.” He laughed.

And then added softly, “I’m glad you found people worth staying somewhere for.”

“I’m glad too ge.” Chenle mumbled.

“Now enough of this sappiness, I’ll take care of it okay? You go have fun like people your age are supposed to.”

“You sound like you’re 50.” Chenle teased.

“Careful who you’re messing with lele.” His brother warned jokingly.

Chenle laughed. “I’m hanging up now then, take care gege.”

“You too kid, don’t worry so much okay? Bye.”

“Bye bye ge.”

“And Chenle?”

“Yes ge?”

“Call me more often okay? I miss you.”

Chenle’s heart clenched. He felt like he’d built too many walls between the two of them, growing up because his brother was rarely ever around but this was him reaching out now and Chenle would be a fool to not take that chance.

“I will gege, you too okay?”

He could hear his brother’s smile when they bud their final goodbyes.

Chenle cut the call feeling a lot more optimistic.

Even if his parents didn’t agree to this whole thing, at least something good had come out of that call.

\--

“I feel drunk already.” Donghyuck said the moment the rest of them came back and settled down.

“You haven’t even drunk anything yet?”

Donghyuck made a vague gesture with his hands. “It was all the emotions.”

Jeno rolled his eyes with an amused smile.

“How do you deal with him Nana?” He asked Jaemin.

Jaemin just scoffed as he kept taking out all the food and the drinks. “He’s not like that around me, that’s how.”

Donghyuck choked on absolutely nothing as Jeno and Renjun burst into laughter.

Renjun sat down on Jisung’s lap, rendering the other boy a blushing mess on the couch.

“You guys are like, a mess.” Chenle said, hugging Jeno from behind.

“How did the conversation go?” Jeno asked.

“It was as good as a conversation like that could go I guess? He did say he’ll talk to mom and dad and also that he thought that they were being irrational too. We kinda talked about mending out relationship too. So it was great.”

“That is amazing Chenle.” Jaemin said.

Chenle shrugged. “Yeah it was. I still wouldn’t count on my parents listening but the conversation was nice at least.”

“You did good.” Donghyuck said, smiling at Chenle.

“Yeah, let’s not think about it till he calls back okay?” Renjun added.

Chenle nodded.

Jaemin was done arranging the food and drinks on the table for everyone to take whatever they wanted.

“Chenle, go change and freshen up. The come eat.” Jaemin said.

Chenle whined. “Too lazy.”

“You’ve had a long day kid, trust me you’ll feel better.” Jeno said.

Chenle sighed. “Fine!” He begrudgingly went to his room.

Jaemin settled down beside Donghyuck with a groan, he was so tired.

Renjun and Jisung were talking in hushed whispers, Jeno was texting someone.

Jaemin rested his head back and closed his eyes for a bit.

He felt fingers massaging his forehead. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it was. A smile bloomed on his face automatically.

“Going all soft for me Hyuckie?”

Donghyuck scoffed as his fingers continued their ministrations.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’ve been taking care of all of us since this mess started.” He said and then added quietly, “I just wanted to take care of you for a bit too.”

Jaemin felt his heart lurch.

“Hyuckie.” He said, softly opening his eyes.

“Shush, rest.”

Jaemin followed him well, closing his eyes again. “You take care of me so well.”

Donghyuck let out a soft sigh. “You deserve more than this Nana.”

Jaemin didn’t know what he was talking about, because everything about this moment felt perfect to Jaemin.

He didn’t know he was craving for Donghyuck’s touch till he finally got it, his first instinct when he first got to know about this whole situation was to take care of Chenle, of Jisung, of the others because that is Jaemin had always known to do, loved to do even.

But being here, getting cared for, having Donghyuck touch him so gently and softly made so many feelings stir inside Jaemin. He was never someone who wanted to be looked after, giving was the only thing that brought him happiness but he realised that he wanted Donghyuck to look after him, take care of him. Treat him with as much love as he was treating him with right now.

His eyes fluttered open when Donghyuck pressed a kiss on his forehead. “Chenle’s here babe, time to make sure he has the best night ever.”

Jaemin smiled up at him. And then promptly stood up. He ignored the pointed glance Jeno threw in his direction.

The questions about Donghyuck and him could wait.

He went right to Chenle. “Do you feel like drinking tonight?”

Chenle scoffed. “Is that question hyung? I probably need alcohol right now more than I ever will.”

Jaemin shook his head. “Eat something too though.”

Chenle pushed him down on the couch. “Relax hyung, I want you to have fun too. Don’t pop a vein.”

Donghyuck snorted. “I agree with him, chill out a bit Jaemin. We’re all adults here.”

Jaemin scoffed. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Chenle passed beer bottles to everyone. “Jisung, are you like, allowed to drink?” He teased.

“Who’s gonna stop me?” Jisung said.

“Isn’t he enough of a hazard without alcohol involved?” Jeno said, laughing.

“Leave my baby alone!” Both Jaemin and Donghyuck exclaimed and then looked at each other and exclaimed, “He’s my baby! Not yours!”

“You know guys, jokes on you, he is actually my baby.” Renjun said, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek.

“I think I’m getting physically sick.” Chenle said.

“So like, what’s the tea with you and Jaemin hyung?” Chenle asked, looking at Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sputtered. “There is no tea what the fuck.”

“Oh please, you cannot seriously walk around the campus with monster sized hickeys on your neck and not expect people to know.”

Jaemin forced back a laugh.

“Yeah like Jaemin seriously though, ease up on the marks will you? Donghyuck looks like he’s been mauled.” Renjun said as Jisung just looked amused with this turn in conversation.

Jaemin just stared at all of them, then dragged the collar of his turtleneck all the way down to reveal his neck.

Everyone gasped as Donghyuck just hid his face.

“Oh my god, Donghyuck you’re way worse than him!” Renjun said.

“I really didn’t need to know any of this about Donghyuck hyung’s sex life.” Jisung looked scandalised.

Renjun shushed him, purely entertained.

“Jesus, are you like a vampire or something?” Chenle said, disgusted. “That looks painful.”

Jaemin just took a sip of his beer, turtleneck back in place. “Because they are painful Chenle.”

“You guys are like wild and shit.” Jeno said.

“Yeah, maybe Hina and you should teach them a bit of domesticity.” Renjun quipped.

“We’re not domestic!”

“Jeno hyung, you guys are literally the definition of tooth rotting fluff. It is very cute, I always want to die.” Jisung said.

“God, Hina doesn’t shut up about him. It’s like some sort of magic spell where she has forgotten everything else.” Jaemin said, groaning.

It went on for a while, teasing and laughing at each other. Everything presumably normal. Jaemin assumed it was because no one of them actually wanted to believe that Chenle could potentially be moving away soon. Everyone was desperate to cling on the last strand of normalcy hoping that it would stay that way.

They were all a bit tipsy by the time there was a lull in the conversation, most of the food had disappeared, all of them eating like they’d not eaten in a year.

Chenle’s head was resting on Jeno’s shoulder as of now, he’d been quiet for a while.

Jaemin didn’t like that he was thinking so much.

Jeno caressed Chenle’s hair. “Hey kiddo, feeling okay?”

Chenle looked at him and nodded. Jeno smiled at him.

Jaemin hadn’t seen Chenle eat a lot so he approached him too. “Do you want something to eat? You didn’t eat much.”

Chenle just stared at him, slowly blinking.

Jaemin got worried, was the alcohol making him sick?

Renjun, Donghyuck and Jisung were also peering over the scene from the back.

“Chenl-” Jaemin started only to be cut off by Chenle.

“Why the fuck are guys so nice?” He said, voice filled with something that sounded a lot like frustration.

Jaemin tilted his head in confusion.

Chenle sat up straight, his face changing expression at a mile per minute.

“No seriously, what the fuck is your problem? You’re always so nice to me, you treat me so well, you stayed over tonight just because I was not okay even though I know Jisung had early practice tomorrow and Renjun ge had submissions that he had to work on tonight, you didn’t have to but you did anyway because you guys are just like that all the time! Couldn’t you guys be a little obnoxious atleast so that it wouldn’t this fucking hard to leave you?!”

Chenle was sounding frustrated, his voice staying even but his emotions clearly getting more and more agitated.

Jaemin’s eyes softened. Chenle really was going through so much.

Sure, all of them were hurting too but nobody would actually go through the array of emotions Chenle was feeling right now.

Chenle sat down on the floor, a defeated expression on his face.

None of them dared to speak, they all wanted Chenle to let out whatever he was feeling.

Chenle let out a humourless laugh. “You know I received the call from my parents days ago, I knew about this since then and I was doing fine, I was holding up okay. But today, when I saw Donghyuck hyung at practice, I realised how much nothing would remain the same.” Chenle exhaled, eyes still unmoving from the floor.

“I thought of a day where I wouldn’t get to make fun of you oldies with Jisung, a day where I wouldn’t make fun of Jeno hyung for his lame jokes, mimic Jaemin hyung just to tick him off, a day where I wouldn’t get to bicker with Renjun ge or get on Donghyuck hyung’s nerves. A day where I wouldn’t get to call Jeno hyung over randomly when I was a little down, meet up with Jisung to watch random movies, bother Jaemin hyung to cook for me, ask Donghyuck hyung for singing lessons when I was in a slump, talk to Renjun ge about anything and everything, I thought of living without having any of this and, it broke my heart more than it was supposed to.” He let out a wet chuckle, tearing up. “Damn, I never expected to get attached to all of you that the thought of leaving would hurt ths much. God, that’s like, uncool.” He said, chuckling again.

Jaemin didn’t say anything, just got up and hugged Chenle tightly.

He knew Jisung was crying again, Donghyuck and Renjun were sniffling too. All of this felt unfair.

Jaemin’s mind went back to Renjun’s words.

_“Do you think that is why he avoided making deep connections with people?”_

Jaemin wished he could do something to ease the pain Chenle was feeling right now.

Soon enough, all of them joined the hug.

“Don’t like, forget about me okay?” Chenle said.

“I don’t think we can, your dolphin laugh is ingrained in our brains baby.” Renjun joked, even though he sounded all choked up.

Chenle laughed. “Good.”

“You guys are so emotional and for what?” Jisung said as soon as they broke the hug.

“You are the one bawling like a baby.” Jeno said.

“Yeah, because you guys are emotional!”

“Chenle, we’ll miss you too you know? The whole thing doesn’t work one away at all. You’re very very precious to us and you make our days so much brighter. Which is also why I know that none of us are gonna let anything change if you actually have to move away you know?” Donghyuck said.

“Somehow I have a feeling that everything’s gonna work out, that he won’t have to leave.” Jisung said.

“We all hope for that Sung.” Renjun said.

They all kinda laid there, tangled amongst each other for a while. All of them too exhausted and content to move.

Jaemin looked to the side after a while and realised that most of them had fallen asleep.

He sat up, looked at Chenle sleeping curled up against Donghyuck and smiled fondly.

He ran his fingers gently through Chenle’s hair and wished to the universe for his heart to be at peace soon.

“Remember when I told you Chenle was the best person I knew and you scoffed and told me he was a brat?” Jeno said from behind Jaemin, teasingly.

Jaemin let out a chuckle. “God, I would commit arson for this kid now.”

Jeno rested his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. “You fell for his charms too huh?”

“How could I not, he’s sunshine personified.”

Jeno exhaled. “Do you think everything’s gonna work out?”

Jaemin sighed as he put a blanket over all of their sleeping forms. “I don’t know Jeno, but I sure hope so.”

\--


	3. Chapter 3

Donghyuck woke up, feeling frazzled but one look outside the window and he saw that it was still dark out, it was still night.

He took his phone from his side and saw that it was 3 am.

He looked around and saw everyone asleep tangled together, well, almost everyone.

Jaemin was nowhere to be seen.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up to try to look for Jaemin.

He didn’t have to look for long because Jaemin was sitting on the floor, just near the entrance to the balcony, looking out at the sky.

Donghyuck felt a surge of endearment fill him when he looked at the other boy, he looked so peaceful and beautiful.

He walked up to him and wrapped himself on Jaemin from behind.

He felt Jaemin vibrate as he chuckled, his hands coming to rest on Donghyuck’s.

“Hey Hyuck, couldn’t sleep?” Jaemin asked, voice soft.

“How did you know it was me?” Donghyuck asked, pouting.

Jaemin laughed. “I only have one personal Koala you know.” He said, teasingly. “Besides I know how you feel against me.”

Donghyuck felt his cheeks colour and he smacked Jaemin. “It’s 3 am in the morning, stop being horny.”

“I literally meant all the times when we’ve cuddled, you’re the one with the perverted brain.” Jaemin said.

Donghyuck gasped.

“Me? Perverted?!”

Jaemin looked amused. “Why yes Hyuckie, didn’t you know that about yourself?”

Donghyuck unwrapped himself from Jaemin and plopped down beside him. “Wow, see if I ever let you kiss me again.”

He knew it was a lost cause because Jaemin’s kisses had become his addiction now but he tried to hold his ground anyway.

Jaemin seemed to just be amused at the whole idea.

“You won’t let me kiss you Hyuckie?”

“No.”

“But I really want to.” Jaemin said, pouting.

And goddamnit, if Donghyuck wasn’t a weak man.

Jaemin seemed to have understood that Donghyuck had melted because he quickly leaned forward and pecked him on his lips, grinning right after.

Donghyuck couldn’t help but laugh. Jaemin was too adorable.

“You’re such a dork, kiss me properly.”

Jaemin smiled then, cupping Donghyuck’s cheeks and leaning in. “Wanted to do that all day.”

He kissed Donghyuck then, sweet and careful and Donghyuck sighed into the kiss, melting against Jaemin.

The day had been stressful and emotional but being here in Jaemin’s arms, Donghyuck felt at peace again.

They broke apart, smiling.

Jaemin held Donghyuck’s hand as both of them stared out at the sky.

“So today was a hell of a day.” Donghyuck said.

“I know right, what a rollercoaster.”

“I just want Chenle to be fine, no matter what happens.” Donghyuck said.

Jaemin squeezed his hand. “He’ll be fine Hyuckie, our Lele is strong and besides, he’ll have us with him every step of the way.”

Donghyuck exhaled. “Yeah he will.”

They sat in silence then, Jaemin’s thumb drawing soothing circles on the back of Donghyuck’s hands.

Jaemin was such a comforting presence to be around, it was like he was the medicine to every single wound a person could have. Donghyuck didn’t think anyone could ever be distressed around Jaemin.

But Donghyuck didn’t want Jaemin to think that he couldn’t lean on them too, he didn’t want him to ever have to suffer alone.

“You know Nana.” He started. Jaemin hummed.

“You don’t have to be strong for us all the time.” He continued, voice small.

Jaemin chuckled softly. “Yes, I have to be, you all are crybabies.”

Donghyuck pinched his side. “I am serious Jaemin, its okay for you to lean on us too you know? Lean on me. It’s okay to feel scared or sad.”

Jaemin looked at him, stared for a long while and then smiled, leaning forward to kiss Donghyuck’s forehead softly.

“I know baby, I’m just not used to leaning on anyone.” Jaemin said with a sigh.

Donghyuck pressed closer to him. “I know, and I’m not telling you to change it overnight but I just wanted to let you know that we’re here. If you ever feel like you’ll fall, we’ll catch you, I’ll catch you. So let me, okay?” Donghyuck said, voice soft. He pressed a kiss to Jaemin’s cheek.

Jaemin smiled softly.

“Promise you’ll catch me?” He said, voice intending on being teasing but coming out vulnerable.

Donghyuck cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards him. “I promise Jaemin, I’ll always catch you.”

Jaemin leaned his forehead into his. “Then I guess I have nothing to worry about.” He whispered.

“You really don’t.” Donghyuck whispered back, caressing Jaemin’s hair as Jaemin finally let a tear escape his eye.

\--

Chenle woke up to the sound of his phone chiming.

It was a notification from his brother. He rubbed his eyes in confusion.

He looked across the room and saw everyone lying in different positions, sleeping.

Chenle smiled fondly, none of them had bothered to move to a bed huh.

He opened up the text message.

**_ Gege _ **

**_Hey kid_ **

**_Good morning_ **

**_I used my first born charms on mom and dad_ **

**_And frustrated them into agreeing to let you stay there_ **

**_So like_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_No more coming back to china for you_ **

**_Yay?_ **

**_Finish university and make us all proud_ **

**_< 3_ **

Chenle almost vibrated off from the fucking floor.

What?

Did his brother just say that he didn’t have to leave?

He could stay? And finish university with these losers?

Oh my god.

Chenle kept the phone aside in a daze.

_Oh my fucking god._

Chenle covered his mouth in an attempt to not squeal and wake everyone up but he was too excited and he had to tell someone, at least.

He crawled over to where Jeno was sleeping, and poked him with his fingers.

Jeno grumbled in his sleep but otherwise made no move to wake up in the slightest.

Chenle, being impatient and happy, shook Jeno a little aggressively.

Jeno finally shook awake, groaning at the sunlight. “Chenle, go back to sleep. It’s too early.”

Chenle rolled his eyes, “Hyung, it’s like, 11. And I have something to tell you.”

Jeno covered his eyes with the back of his forearm and hummed to indicate that he was listening.

“So, gege texted. I don’t know how he did it but, I don’t have to go back to China anymore, at least tilI I finish university.”

Jeno moved at a pace that was hard for Chenle’s sleep-riddled brain to fathom. But one second, Jeno was lying down and the next, he was sitting up, eyes wide as saucers.

“What did you just say?!”

Chenle grinned. “I don’t have to go back to China anymore.”

Jeno blinked rapidly as if trying to process the whole thing, and the he promptly broke into a huge grin, bringing Chenle in for a bone-crushing hug.

“Oh my god Chenle, that is the best thing you could’ve told me.” Jeno said.

“Hyung. Can’t. Breathe.” Chenle gasped, not being able to breath because of Jeno’s tight hold on him. Oof, he was too strong.

Jeno loosened the hug and Chenle sighed in relief.

“I am so happy.” Jeno whispered, after breaking the hug. Chenle saw his eyes shine with tears for a moment before returning to normal.

Chenle wouldn’t have known what to do if he saw Jeno cry.

“Am I the first person you told?”

Chenle nodded. “Yeah, because you’re, well, you.” He said, suddenly being the least eloquent person on this planet.

But judging by the look on Jeno’s face, he understood nonetheless.

“Want to wake the others up and tell them?”

“Yes!”

They got to work of waking everybody up one by one, Chenle lying down straight on top of Jisung and Renjun, hearing them yelp.

And Jeno was nicer in his attempts to shake Jaemin and Donghyuck awake.

Jeno caressed Donghyuck’s hair softly, poking his cheek to wake him up with a grin on his face.

Donghyuck looked so peaceful while sleeping.

“Wake up Hyuck.” Jeno said, gently.

Donghyuck grumbled incoherently and nuzzled into Jeno’s palm.

Jeno laughed. “Hyuck, baby, you have to wake up. This is important.”

Donghyuck opened his eyes then, blinking sleepily.

“Why does he get babied while I get shaken violently?” Jaemin said, accusatory.

“You want me to call you baby? You could’ve just said so.” Jeno said, winking at Jaemin.

Jaemin scoffed. “Ew no.”

“Thought so.” Jeno said, turning back to look at Donghyuck. He looked slightly more awake now but he was still nuzzling into Jeno’s arms.

Jeno smiled at the sight. “Good morning.”

“Mornin’”

“You’re so soft for him.” Chenle said, still shaking Jisung awake aggressively.

“Why are you insufferable since before I’ve even woken up?” Jisung grumbled, sitting up.

“Good morning to you too sleepyhead, don’t you have early practice?” Chenle asked.

“It got postponed, it’s in the afternoon now so I was going to sleep until _someone_ decided to be annoying.” Jisung said.

Chenle ignored him in favour of scooting more to the middle of the room and facing all of them.

“I have something to tell you!”

All of them groaned, Chenle snickered.

Jaemin was the only one to say, “What’s up baby? Everything alright?”

Chenle loved him and that is exactly why he went and plopped himself right on Jaemin’s lap.

Jaemin adjusted a bit to accommodate Chenle’s sudden weight on him, and Chenle wondered how could someone’s eyes look this warm and inviting even when they’d just woken up.

“I don’t have to go to China anymore.”

It was hilarious, if Chenle thinks about it, how everyone reacted like the entire ground shifted beneath their feet.

Jaemin’s arms that had had come around Chenle to balance him, tightened, a gasp of disbelief falling from his lips. Donghyuck’s jaw dropping to the floor while Jisung looked like he would start crying again and Chenle didn’t even have the time to see Renjun’s reaction because he was getting up, crossing the room and tackling Chenle, and by association Jaemin into a hug.

“I knew everything was going to work out!” Renjun was squealing into the skin of his neck his face was smushed against.

Jaemin let out a chuckle of absolute joy and hugged Chenle tighter. “Oh my god, this is the best thing I could’ve woken up to.”

After those two were done asphyxiating him, he turned to the other two.

To no one’s surprise, Jisung had tears running down his face but he was grinning like an idiot.

Chenle shook his head fondly at him and went over to give him a hug too.

“So we can do all the things we planned on doing before graduation together?” Jisung said, his voice sounding so small and vulnerable that Chenle’s heart broke.

“Yes Sungie, we can do everything we planned and so much more.” He said and broke the hug, grinning up at him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Jisung rubbed his face, presumably to get rid of his tears and smiled.

Chenle went over to Donghyuck last. “Crying again?” Chenle said, nudging him teasingly.

“Shut up.” Donghyuck said, though he was sniffling suspiciously.

And then he hugged Chenle. “I’m so glad that you don’t have to leave.”

Chenle nuzzled in further, he was glad too.

“Now that everything is fine again, I feel exhausted as fuck.” Jaemin said, falling on the couch dramatically.

Jisung went over to him and nudged him. “But hyuuung, I want to eat waffles.”

Jaemin grumbled. “Ya’ll really think of me as your chef or something.”

Jeno laughed, trying to pick Jaemin up from the couch. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

All of them went and brushed their teeth and freshened up, coming back to the kitchen after where Jeno and Jaemin got to work right away and the rest of them settled down around the table.

Chenle couldn’t help but feel a surge of emotions go through him, looking around the room at all of them.

He’d really almost lost all of this.

He rested his head on his hand on the table, closing his eyes.

“Hey Chenle, you okay?” Renjun asked, his voice soft and gentle.

And damn, wasn’t that voice and tone enough for the floodgates to open.

“I am just relieved ge, don’t worry.” He said, chuckling.

Renjun’s eyes softened as he squeezed Chenle’s hand. “You can tell us what you’re feeling now you know?”

Chenle sighed. “I never really bothered with bonds man and I realised exactly why last night. Where did you guys even come from?” He said, laughing.

“Well, now that you’re not going anywhere, you don’t have to worry about any of that baby.” Donghyuck said.

“I know, thank god. The thought of leaving you guys hurt like a bitch not gonna lie.”

Renjun was almost side hugging Chenle now. “You’re going to make me cry idiot, shut up.”

Chenle laughed. “Why would you cry now gege?”

“I feel it’s now settling in with me that you could’ve really left.”

Chenle rested his head on top of Renjun’s.

“I leave for 5 minutes and you all are emotional again.” Jaemin said, setting down the plates of waffles in front of them.

Jeno came in with the remaining plates, laughing. “I am friends with crybabies.”

“Hey! Not our problem that you’re heartless Jeno hyung.” Chenle said, indignantly.

“Yeah, right. Eat up now.”

They dug in.

“Jisung, I made extra for you. You have practice right? Eat more so that you don’t die of exhaustion. You’re going to forget to eat when you practice anyway.” Jaemin said, pushing the plate towards Jisung.

Jisung smiled sheepishly. “You’re the best.”

Donghyuck cleared his throat. Jisung rolled his eyes.

“Okay fine, both of you are the best.”

Donghyuck grinned and went back to his food, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

“God, we all cried so much and for nothing.” Jisung said, tone teasing.

Chenle chuckled. “I know right? I still can’t believe Donghyuck hyung cried for me. Guess you just love that much hyung.”

Donghyuck sputtered. “Excuse me? Not at all. It was because of the atmosphere.” He said, in all mock seriousness.

Jaemin scoffed.

Donghyuck just sighed with a fond smile. “Guess I really do love you that much huh.”

Chenle just winked at him cheekily. “It’s okay hyung, I’ll give you my autograph when I’m rich and famous.”

Donghyuck just shook his head. “Brat.”

They all ate in silence for a while, presumably really hungry from the emotional rollecoaster that they’d been subjected to out of nowhere.

“Guys, I’m really sorry for all this mess-” Chenle started.

“Don’t you even dare apologise for this.” Jisung said, voice sounding stricter than Chenle had ever heard.

“Especially when you were the one who went through so much.” Renjun added.

“Yeah but like, you guys were there for me throughout.” Chenle added.

“Yeah, that’s what friends do Lele, catch up.” Jaemin said, rolling his eyes.

Chenle sighed and chuckled.

“Fine.”

“Guys, I gotta leave for practice now.” Jisung said.

“Yeah, I have class too.” Renjun added.

“Yeah, same.” Donghyuck said, too.

“Okay then, you guys leave. I don’t have classes today so I’ll stay back and help clean up.” Jeno said.

“I’ll stay too.” Jaemin said, getting up to clear the plates.

\--

After those three had left and Jaemin, Jeno and Chenle had finished cleaning up, Jaemin sat down on the couch with a huff.

He was tired.

Chenle immediately lied down with his head on Jaemin’s lap.

Jaemin chuckled. It was like having a puppy who needed affection all the time.

Jaemin, for sure, didn’t mind that. He loved babying Chenle.

Jeno sat down across from them with a smile gracing his features.

“You two have gotten so close.”

Chenle hummed. “Yeah, Jaemin hyung is amazing. I might even consider replacing you with him.” He teased Jeno.

“Look at you and Jisung abandoning me and Donghyuck for Jaemin.”

Jaemin laughed in glee. “Excuse me, I’m clearly the superior hyung here.”

Chenle nuzzled into Jaemin’s stomach. “Agreed.”

Jaemin smiled, Chenle was too endearing.

“How are you feeling now Chenle?” Jeno asked a while later.

Chenle turned to face him.”I’m fine, I think. It’s been a whirlwind of emotions since the last 3 days so I mostly just feel relieved.” He said with a short laugh.

Jeno smiled and Jaemin continued stroking Chenle’s hair.

“I almost had a stroke yesterday when you first told us.” Jaemin admitted, he figured it was okay to say it now that everything was fine.

Chenle sighed. “I wasn’t even going to make it that dramatic I swear. With all the crying and everything. I genuinely thought that I had come to terms with it you know?”

Jeno hummed. “Then what set you off?”

Chenle looked down. “Donghyuck hyung.”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Hyuck?”

“Yeah, everything was fine. But then the moment I told you guys the news and Donghyuck hyung started crying, I just-” Chenle exhaled. “My heart broke.”

He continued with a soft chuckle. “I guess i spend so much time bickering with him that I didn’t even realise how much I actually couldn’t bear the thought of him being that sad. Donghyuck hyung is the sunshine you know? Everyone thinks that. Seeing him look that sad that I was going to leave was the last straw I guess.”

Jaemin felt his heart physically melt at that.

“You know how much Donghyuck loves you right?” Jeno said, smiling.

“I know. Donghyuck hyung kind of has the purest heart ever, being loved by him is a privilege.”

Jaemin thought back to the influx of feeling he’d felt towards Donghyuck yesterday, he agreed with Chenle wholeheartedly.

“I wonder what would Donghyuck say if he knew you said that.” Jeno said, teasing.

Chenle snorted. “He’ll be so fucking insufferable, please do not tell him.”

Jeno laughed, Jaemin laughed along. Even though his brain was somewhere else entirely, he wanted to see Donghyuck, hold him.

Jaemin was teetering dangerous territory.

“While we’re on that topic, what exactly is going on with you and Donghyuck? It’s definitely not just sex.” Jeno said.

“Yeah I wanted to know that too! Care to share with the class?” Chenle asked.

Jaemin wasn’t sure what was going on between them anymore either.

But, he laughed dismissively as he said, “We really are just friends with benefits though, there isn’t anything more than that.”

Jeno narrowed his eyes at him, not believing his bullshit for even a second.

Jaemin normally took pride in his pretending skills, but he’d started to doubt them a bit around Jeno these days.

“You look at him like you’re thinking of your whole future with him.” Chenle was the one who spoke up.

Jaemin felt a blush creep up his neck, oh my god had Donghyuck seen it too?

“He’s just as oblivious as you so he hasn’t seen it, don’t worry.” Jeno said.

Goddamn, Jeno needed to stop reading him so well.

“Figure out what you want soon hyung.” Chenle said, squeezing Jaemin’s hand.

Jaemin nodded at him.

Chenle decided to take mercy on him and change the subject.

“Jeno hyung, don’t be slick now. How’s the progress with Hina noona?”

Jeno grinned. “We’ve been texting non-stop, I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed talking to someone so much.”

“You look like you’re whipped.” Chenle said, chuckling.

“I am. She blows my mind.” Jeno said.

Jaemin smiled. God, he was so fucking glad Hina was with someone who valued her so much. That’s what she deserved.

Jeno was the best person she could’ve found and he was so so happy for them.

“When are you meeting her next then?” Jaemin asked.

“At the football game. We could’ve met sooner but both she and I are swamped with practice.”

“Isn’t the game in like, 4 days?” Jaemin asked.

Chenle sighed as if just remembering about it too.

“Oh god, I completely forgot.”

Jeno chuckled. “It’s okay Chenle, you’re already doing pretty well. And yes Nana, the game is in 4 days.”

Jaemin nodded.

“I’m planning on asking her to be my girlfriend after the game.” Jeno added, quietly.

Jaemin’s eyes widened as he sat up excitedly, jostling Chenle’s head on his lap.

“What?!”

“Don’t you fucking dare tell her!”

“I obviously won’t you fucker! But what?!”

Jeno slumped. “Why? Do you think it’s too early? Does she not like me?”

Jaemin face palmed. “ _That_ is what you gather from my reaction? You idiot, she’s as whipped for you as you are, if not more!”

Chenle’s eyes were sparkling. “Oh my god, this is more exciting than Christmas.”

Jeno laughed. “Don’t tell her though Nana, I’m serious.”

“I obviously wouldn’t ruin something this special for her.”

Jeno smiled.

“God, look at you all, growing up, falling in love.” Chenle said, sighing exagerratedly.

Jaemin pulled his ear.

“But what about you and Ningning?” Jeno asked, confused.

“What about me and her?” Chenle asked back, equally confused.

“Isn’t there anything between you? She was the one who told Jisung that you were not okay you know.” Jaemin added.

Chenle scoffed. “Please hyung, I’m pretty sure Ningning will strangle me if I were to fall for her and vice versa, we just hookup sometimes because the sex is good.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes hyung, sorry to disappoint but you’ll get nothing from me.” Chenle said, cheeky.

Jeno shook his head.

“Besides, looks like you guys have a lot to worry about with your love lives anyway so, good luck.”

Jaemin sighed, if his emotions were really going in the direction he thought they were going in, he’d definitely need that luck.

Chenle sat up. “I have something I needed to say too.”

“What’s up?” Jeno asked.

“It’s just that I was thinking of adopting a puppy, like, this house is too big for just me. And when you guys aren’t here, it’s a bit lonely.” Chenle said, shrugging like he was saying the most casual thing.

Jaemin pinched his cheek. “I think that’s a really good thing Chenle, a puppy would be a very good for you.”

Chenle smiled at him. “Yeah I thought so too.”

Jeno smiled. “Yeah, tell us if you need help with anything okay?”

Chenle nodded. “I’ve still only just thought about it, whenever I plan to act on it, I’ll tell you guys.”

Jaemin and Jeno nodded. “We’ll go pick out your puppy together!” Jaemin said excitedly.

Chenle laughed. “Yes okay hyung.”

“It really would be like all of us getting a puppy if you get a puppy, you know that right?” Jeno said, amused. Already knowing that Renjun and Donghyuck would not leave Chenle’e house at all if the puppy was here.

Chenle laughed too. “I know. It would be amazing.”

Jaemin smiled fondly. “Yeah, it really would be.”

\--

Donghyuck had just entered his dorm after a day of classes when his phone chimed.

**_ Nana  _ **

**_Hey_ **

**_You home yet?_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_I just entered_ **

**_Why?_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_I’m outside your dorm building_ **

Donghyuck scoffed.

**_What would you have done if I wasn’t home yet?_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_Waited for you?_ **

**_You’d wait for me? ;)_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_You know I would baby_ **

Donghyuck felt his heart race.

Damn Jaemin.

**_You smooth fucker_ **

**_Come on up here now_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_Impatient?_ **

**_You know I always am_ **

**_When it comes to you_ **

**_ Nana _ **

**_Open your door then_ **

Donghyuck didn’t really have a justification to why his heart was beating like it would come out of its cage, why was he that excited to see Jaemin again?

He kept his phone aside, took a deep stabilising breath and walked up to the door, swinging it open.

Jaemin stood there, hair wind swept, hands in his pockets, a smile on his face and devastatingly handsome.

Donghyuck mirrored his smile, hoping Jaemin couldn’t hear his heartbeat from this up close.

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Not inviting me in?”

Donghyuck mentally face palmed. “Yeah, come in. sorry.”

Jaemin chuckled as he entered the dorm, toeing off his shoes by the door. “You’re so scatter brained."

Donghyuck closed the door, following Jaemin into the living room.

He suddenly felt the urge to touch Jaemin, have him hold Donghyuck the way only Jaemin could.

Fortunately, Jaemin seemed to have the same thought as he embraced Donghyuck right away, hugging him tightly and nuzzling into his neck.

Donghyuck hugged him back.

“You’re more touchy than usual today.” Donghyuck teased, but his voice came out a bit laboured.

“Missed you so fucking much.” Jaemin murmured, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s pulse point.

Donghyuck exhaled. “You saw me just this morning.”

“Not the same, wanted to hold you.” Jaemin said.

Donghyuck had a striking thought.

This wasn’t normally how friends with benefits treated each other right?

The way Jaemin was hugging him, kissing his neck softly and murmuring how much he missed him.

But right now, in Jaemin’s arms, Donghyuck realised he didn’t really have a problem with it.

And god, wasn’t that a terrifying thought.

\--

Jaemin had been thinking about his conversation with Jeno and Chenle all day.

He’d concluded that yes indeed, his feelings for Donghyuck went way beyond just sex at this point, he wanted Donghyuck all for himself because he was steadily falling for him.

At first, he’d brushed it off thinking that maybe he was overthinking his own damn feelings but one look at Donghyuck when he opened his door, looking every bit as beautiful as ever, had confirmed that what he felt for Donghyuck was definitely love.

The emotion had crashed thorugh him with such intensity that he’d practically thown himself on Donghyuck.

He distantly wondered if the way he was acting tonight would scare Donghyuck away but he concluded that if this was the last time Jaemin got to have Donghyuck for himself, he’d make sure to give him his everything.

He’d make Donghyuck feel loved, even if Donghyuck didn’t realise Jaemin’s feelings.

Jaemin broke the hug, cupping Donghyuck’s cheeks and kissing his top lip and then his bottom lip, softly. Donghyuck’s eyes fluttered close and his hands tightening around Jaemin’s waist.

Jaemin pecked his lips once, twice till Donghyuck was whining, “Jaemin, kiss me properly.”

Jaemin chuckled. “Your wish is my command baby.”

Jaemin and Donghyuck’s lips molded perfectly together, the kiss turning passionate from the get go. Kissing Donghyuck always felt amazing but kissing Donghyuck after realising that he was in love with him felt like.. something out of this world.

Jaemin drew out moans from Donghyuck, sucking and biting his lips till Donghyuck was gasping with pleasure.

“Jaemin I-” Donghyuck said, stopping in between just to let out a small whine when Jaemin pressed a kiss to his jaw.

“Yes baby?”

“Bedroom. Now.”

They went to Donghyuck’s room, Donghyuck immediately pushing Jaemin to sit on the bed and straddling him. Jaemin’s hands went to his hips to balance.

“What is with you today?” Donghyuck asked, pressing featherlight kisses along the column of Jaemin’s throat. “It’s like, you’re irresistible.”

Jaemin chuckled, airy. “I’m not always irresistible?”

“You are, but I don’t want to not touch you for even a second today.” Donghyuck murmured, biting Jaemin’s earlobe softly.

Jaemin groaned. God, Donghyuck had no idea what Jaemin felt like then.

He pulled him to crash their lips into a kiss again. Donghyuck’s hands working open Jaemin’s shirt buttons deftly till his shirt was completely unbuttoned.

Jaemin couldn’t help but let out a helpless sounding gasp when Donghyuck’s hands touched his bare skin of his chest and stomach, it felt electric.

It felt like heaven.

“Fuck Jaemin, you’re so hot.”

Jaemin’s hands fisted on the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt before pulling it off completely, Donghyuck looked wrecked already.

Jaemin had never seen anything that beautiful in his life.

“You’re so fucking pretty Hyuck.” Jaemin said, pushing Donghyuck back on the bed and caging him by putting his hands beside his head.

Jaemin saw a pretty flush paint Donghyuck’s cheek to neck. “Stop saying stuff like that.” He said, shy.

Jaemin laughed and pressed a kiss on his brow bone. “But you are pretty.”

Donghyuck whined softly, complaint dying on his lips when Jaemin latched his lips onto his pulse point and sucked. “You’re pretty.” Jaemin repeated.

A kiss to his collarbone. “And hot as fuck.”

A kiss to his shoulder. “And so so amazing.”

Jaemin brought his hand up, kissing the inside of his wrist. “I’m in awe of you.”

Donghyuck was squirming now, his eyes tracing every movement of Jaemin’s.

Jamein kissed his knuckles next. “Your smile is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He trailed kisses from Donghyuck’s waist up to his neck again. “And I’m so so glad that I get to have you in my life.” Jaemin whispered against his lips.

Donghyuck’s grip on him had become vice like, his breaths becoming shorter, as he pulled Jaemin impossibly closer.

Jaemin panicked for a second that maybe he’d gone overboard with his feelings and made it very obvious, but Donghyuck was kissing his lips and whispering, “You’re going to be the death of me Na Jaemin.” against his lips and Jaemin was forgetting everything else except the warm weight of Donghyuck’s hands on him.

God, he was so whipped.

\--

Donghyuck woke up to the sound of an alarm that was not his.

He wildly reached out towards the sound to turn it off, grabbing Jaemin’s phone and shutting it off.

He tried to fall back asleep after but it was a lost cause, he was wide awake now.

He turned, movements restricted because of the way Jaemin was cuddling him, his hand on Donghyuck’s waist as he spooned him.

Donghyuck turned in his grip so that he was facing Jaemin.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

Donghyuck smiled softly, reaching out to brush his fingers against Jaemin’s hair, his eyes dropped to the marks that he’d left on Jaemin last night.

Donghyuck flushed, the memories of last night coming back.

It had been amazing, but so so overwhelming.

It had been as if all he could hear, see and breath was Jaemin, with the way Jaemin touched him and murmured praises in his ear right till the end.

Donghyuck had fallen asleep right away, exhausted. But Jaemin had cleaned him up and apparently also changed the sheets before settling down with him to sleep.

Donghyuck knew last night was different. Jaemin was normally very gentle but he’d treated Donghyuck like a porcelain doll yesterday, he’d pressed kisses to every part of his body.

He had loved every bit of it, but what changed?

Donghyuck knew that he should’ve worried a little more about the sudden shift that had happened between them, the way what they did last night went beyond the definition of friends with benefits but then Jaemin was waking up, smiling slowly at Donghyuck and kissing his temple and Donghyuck decided to revel in this a little longer.

“Good Morning Hyuck.” Jaemin said.

“Morning Nana.” Donghyuck said.

“You feeling okay?” Jaemin asked, concern lacing his tone.

Donghyuck scoffed. “Yeah I’m fine, the hickey you left on my thigh hurts like a bitch though.”

Jaemin laughed and pulled Donghyuck closer. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Ew no, I don’t want you near me for at least 2 days now. I’ve had my fill.”

“Stop lying, you’re nuzzling into my chest as we speak.”

“You’re comfortable.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Donghyuck looked up at Jaemin. “Since I was so good to you last night, won’t you make me breakfast?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You were a brat last night, I was the nice one.”

Donghyuck couldn’t even argue with that.

But he did, anyway.

“Excuse me that is so offensive-”

Jaemin shushed him by putting a finger on his lips. “Hush for second Donghyuck, you know I’ll make breakfast for you anyway.”

Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled.

“You’re so spoilt.” Jaemin said, sighing.

Donghyuck felt indignation rise up in him on being called spoilt.

How dare this asshole-

Donghyuck took the finger Jaemin had put on his lips in his mouth, sucking. Eyes glinting in a challenge.

Jaemin’s eyes went dark immediately, his gaze focused on Donghyuck’s lips.

Donghyuck supressed the urge to shudder.

But then Jaemin’s eyes were returning to normal, his finger retreating from Donghyuck’s mouth, leaving Donghyuck confused.

“If you want me to have morning sex with you on top of making you breakfast, it’s not gonna happen Hyuckie.” Jaemin said, laughing as he caressed Donghyuck’s hair.

Donghyuck pouted, he hadn’t really been looking for sex but now, the idea sounded good.

“Okay fine, whatever. Cuddle with me!” He said, attaching himself to Jaemin.

Jaemin laughed out loud, as he put his arms around Donghyuck and kissed the top of his head.

Donghyuck distantly thought that it wouldn’t be half bad to wake up like thi-

No, Donghyuck. Stop.

\--

“Jeno!” Renjun yelled as he jogged up to him.

Jeno turned to him with a smile. “Junnie, hi.”

“All the best for the game! But you’re going to slay as usual.” Renjun said, waving his hand in nonchalance.

Jeno laughed. “Watch me mess up today of all days.”

Renjun hit him on his arm. “Who taught you this negativity, shut up.”

Jeno just smiled and nodded.

“All the best for the whole asking Hina to be your girlfriend thing too though.”

Jeno’s smile dropped immediately as he sighed. “I’m so fucking nervous about that.”

“Don’t be Jen, she isn’t going to refuse you know? If that were the case, Jaemin would’ve atleast hinted at it but instead he’s been fanboying over this whole thing as if you were asking _him_ to be your boyfriend instead.” Renjun said, rolling his eyes.

Jeno laughed. “Yeah, he seemed like he would vibrate from glee when I told him about it.”

“Yeah, see? So chill. And focus on your game for now, everything will be fine.”

Jeno nodded. “Where are the others?”

“Who the fuck even knows, Donghyuck has disappeared off of the face of earth ever since he started fucking Jaemin I swear I never see that boy anymore.”

“I don’t see Jaemin anymore either.” Renjun saw Hina appear with a cheeky smile on her face. “Sorry, I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything I just caught the last part of the sentence.”

Renjun smiled, he liked Hina. She seemed like she had no bad bone in her body.

“It’s not problem, really.” Renjun said, chirpy.

Jeno looked at Hina. “Hey.”

Hina just went in for a hug wishing him good luck for the game.

Renjun smiled as he watched the two of them act grossly adorable and in love.

Jeno really had nothing to worry about.

“I’m going to go find the others okay?” Renjun said, quietly excusing himself.

Jeno pulled him into a hug too. “Thank you Junnie.”

Renjun looked at him, confused. “For what?”

Jeno shrugged, flicking his forehead lightly. “Everything.”

Renjun grinned. This softie.

He shook his head and pushed him towards Hina. “Take care of this softball, I’m out of here.”

Hina laughed but hugged Jeno from behind anyway. “I will.”

Renjun smiled and waved at them, going away in hopes of finding Donghyuck and Jaemin.

“Junnie!” He heard Donghyuck’s voice before feeling him crash into him.

Renjun let out a quiet oof at the impact.

“Ugh, get off of me.” Renjun said.

Donghyuck pulled away, smiling. “Where’s Sungie?”

Renjun sighed. “Recital practice, he’ll be here somewhere in the middle of the game.”

Donghyuck frowned. “The boy is working too hard.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. But it’s important to him and he wants to do well, only 10 days are left anyway.”

“Speaking of that, Jisung’s birthday is on the day of the recital too. You were planning on talking to people today right? For the surprise?”

Renjun smiled. God, he was so excited to start planning the surprise.

“Yeah, I am going to talk to people, maybe after the game or tomorrow.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Okay, sounds good. Let me know if you need me for anything.”

“I will.”

“Let’s go find seats before the bleachers are filled.”

“Where’s Jaemin?”

Renjun saw Donghyuck stiffen for a miniscule second before schooling his face back to normal. “I don’t know, I haven’t really talked to him.”

Renjun narrowed his eyes. “Did something happen?”

“Not that I know of.”

Renjun sighed. When the fuck would this oblivious shit get over again?

They were interrupted by Jaemin coming where they had just sat down, a big smile on his face.

“My favourite boys!” Jaemin greeted.

Renjun scoffed. “Jisung and Chenle are your favourite boys. Don’t try to delude us.”

Jaemin laughed as he sat down, putting an arm around both of them. “They’re my literal children, you both are my favourite boys.”

Renjun saw Donghyuck instinctively lean into Jaemin a bit, he wondered if that idiot noticed these things.

“Where have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Renjun said.

“Projects, mounting assignments. I didn’t even have the time to look at my phone the last two days.”

“Is that why you didn’t reply to my texts?” Donghyuck asked, voice small.

Jaemin looked at him and his eyes softened. “Yeah, that is why Hyuckie, I’m so sorry.”

Donghyuck visibly melted, relieved that nothing had gone wrong.

Renjun sighed, maybe he would have to talk to Donghyuck after all.

“When’s the game starting?” Jaemin asked.

“It should start in like, 10 minutes.” Renjun replied.

“How have you been Renjunnie, I sometimes think I talk the least with you.” Jaemin said, pouting.

Renjun laughed. “That is not even true, you just feel that way now because you spend half of your days attached to Donghyuck.”

Jaemin blushed, sheepish and Donghyuck reached out to nudge Renjun’s shoulder.

“I just can’t wait for Jeno and Hina to get together.” Renjun said.

“I know right. Both of them deserve it.” Donghyuck said.

“Two of my best friends getting together, what if they forget all about me?” Jaemin said, pretending to be scared.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “Weren’t Donghyuck and I your favourite boys? You’ll still have us Nana, stop whining.”

Jaemin smiled, eyes sparkling.

“I can’t believe sometimes that I haven’t known you guys since forever. Sure feels like that.” Jaemin said.

“Yeah, it sure does.” Donghyuck said.

“Oh my god! Did the game start already?! Am I late?!” Jisumg appeared, looking like he’d run all the way from the dance building.

All of them chuckled.

“Nope Jisungie, you’re right on time.” Jaemin said, an indulgent smile on his face.

Jisung breathed out a sigh of relief as he sat down beside Renjun and immediately rested his head on his shoulder.

“Did you eat anything?” Renjun asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Jisung shook his head. Obviously he hadn’t.

Renjun sighed as he stood up. “I’m gonna go get us something to eat then.”

Jisung perked up. “I’ll come with you!”

Renjun strictly shook his head. “No, you won’t. You’ve just come back from practice. I’ll take Donghyuck along.”

Donghyuck nodded, standing up.

But Jisung was whining. “But I wanna come with you, I’m not even tired.”

Renjun tried his best to fix Jisung with a glare, but judging by what Jisung had said before about him glaring, he probably looked like a kitten again anyway.

“Jisung, listen to me. I’m older than you.” Renjun said.

Jisung stared at him for a second and then stood up, immediately towering over Renjun with Renjun looking up at him.

It didn’t take Sherlock to figure out that Jisung was poking fun at him for being short, the audacity.

Renjun let out an offended gasp at the same time Donghyuck and Jaemin started laughing.

“Oh my god, he stood up to assert dominance.” Donghyuck said, laughing. “Sungie, I’ve taught you so well.”

Jaemin was laughing too. “This is the funniest shit ever oh my god.”

Jisung was smirking down at Renjun. “Still don’t want me to come with you?”

Renjun huffed in annoyance.

“Fine whatever, I don’t care!” He said, walking away.

Jisung followed him, jogging up to his side and intertwining their hands together.

Renjun smiled, maybe it was a good idea that Jisung came with him anyway.

\--

The game had started, but no one was really paying attention.

Not that their college wasn’t football enthusiasts or anything, this game just wasn’t a very important one.

Jeno had said that it was kind of like a practice game for the qualifiers anyway.

Donghyuck still kept his eyes on the field, thinking that if he didn’t watch the game, he’d be doing Jeno and Chenle wrong or something.

“You know the ball won’t magically go into the goal if you keep staring at it right?” Jaemin said, amused.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him. “I’m just trying to follow the ball, they all run so fast!”

“Yeah, kinda the point Hyuckie.”

“Stop trying to make me feel dumb, don’t you have anything better to do?”

Jaemin chuckled. “Better than being with you? I don’t think so.”

Donghyuck paused. Jaemin always said shit like this, but today it hadn’t felt like a joke.

Donghyuck did what he did best, he deflected.

“Did you finish your projects and everything?”

Jaemin nodded. “Yeah, they were a bitch to complete but I eventually managed to get it done.”

Donghyuck directed a smile towards him. “I’m proud of you.”

Jaemin smiled back. “Thanks Hyuck.”

They watched the game. “Do you think Renjun and Jisung are ever going to come back?” Donghuck asked.

“Nah, I don’t think so. They’re probably making out against a wall as we speak.”

Donghyuck scrunched up his nose. “Ew, don’t make me imagine gross shit.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Baby, I swear if they ever come to know what you get down to in the bedroom, they’d be scarred for life. Hypocrite.” Jaemin teased.

Donghyuck blushed. How could Jaemin randomly say shit and blow his mind out of nowhere, Donghyuck would never understand.

“How do you just casually say shit like this?” Donghyuck mumbled.

“Easy. It’s the determination to make you flustered.”

“I hate you.”

“I don’t.”

Donghyuck sighed fondly. “You’re such a cheeseball and a flirt.”

Jaemin grinned, “I am only this way to this level with you though.”

Donghyuck’s heart skipped a beat.

So he did what he did best in panic inducing situations. He joked.

“God, stop sounding like you’re in love with me or something.” Donghyuck said, cheekily a he nudged Jaemin.

Jaemin just smiled. “But, I am though.”

Donghyuck froze.

“I am in love with you was what I meant.” Jaemin added.

“Uhm?” Donghyuck said, eloquently.

Jaemin just chuckled. “I was pretty obvious the other night though, with how how I felt about you.”

Donghyuck felt like his brain got fuzzy at once, he couldn’t even comprehend what Jaemin was saying anymore.

Jaemin loved him?

No.

Surely that was impossible.

Was Jaemin fucking with him?

No.

His eyes looked too genuine for that to be the case.

“It wasn’t obvious at all.” Donghyuck finally said, voice small.

Jaemin laughed, but it sounded strained. “I made love to you Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck shivered. That is what it had been like that night.

Something had shifted because Jaemin hadn’t just had sex with him, he had made love to Donghyuck that night.

Donghyuck still didn’t know how to react.

This was too sudden.

He never knew feelings were even in the equation when they started this thing and now, he didn’t know how to respond to this at all.

Did he like Jaemin?

No.

Right?

“Hey hey Hyuck, look at me, you’re spiralling.” Jaemin said, voice full of concern as he patted Donghyuck’s back.

“Listen hyuck, I didn’t tell you to pressurise you or anything. I’m not even expecting you to like me back at all. I told you because you deserved to know. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.” He squeezed the back of Donghyuck’s neck lightly.

Donghyuck was _definitely_ going to worry about it.

He felt his brain going into overdrive.

Jaemin liked him, in a non-platonic way.

And he was the one who was consoling Donghyuck right now as if he wasn’t the one who just confessed and got the worst reaction on this planet.

“Jaemin I- I really don’t know what to say, I’m sorry.” Donghyuck finally said.

He really didn’t.

He had promised Jaemin that he’d catch Jaemin if he fell.

But now that Jaemin was falling for _him_ , he had no idea how he’d keep that promise.

Jaemin smiled but his smile looked sad. Donghyuck’s heart lurched.

“It’s okay Hyuckie, you don’t have to say anything. As I said, it’s all fine. You’re still my favourite boy.”

Donghyuck knew Jaemin was trying to make him laugh, but it was really hard to do that when Donghyuck felt like his heart would come out of his mouth any fucking time.

He needed to think.

Renjun and Jisung chose that moment to come back, brows immediately furrowing as the felt the weird atmosphere surrounding them.

“Um, everything okay?” Renjun asked, sittimg down.

Jaemin turned to him with a smile. “Yup! Everything’s fine, let’s watch the game. What did you guys bring to eat by the way, I’m starving.”

The conversation got directed away, the three of them chattering.

Donghyuck could think of nothing except the look on Jaemin’s face when he had kissed him goodbye the last time they were together.

Donghyuck should’ve known then.

He really should’ve fucking known.

\--

“Oh my god! That was amazing!” Jeno heard Chenle scream in his ear as he hugged him tightly.

They’d won the game, Jeno had scored the winning goal.

Jeno laughed as he patted Chenle back. “You were great too Chenle.”

“I always am.” Chenle said, winking.

“The real test for me begins now though.” Jeno said, palms sweating just at the thought of asking Hina to be his girlfriend.

Chenle tutted at him. “You’ll be fine! Hina noona is coming this way so get ready okay?” He said, handing Jeno the mic.

Jeno had initially thought that the mic was a bit over the top but then, his whole idea was a bit over the top anyway so why not.

He saw Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jisung walk up to the team as well, all of them enthusiastically throwing good luck signs at him.

Jeno managed a smile.

Hina finally reached him, a bright smile of her face.

“You were so good out there Captain.” Hina said.

Jeno’s heart fluttered.

He chuckled. “Thank you baby.”

Hina smiled shyly.

“What are you doing standing here with the mic though? Don’t you have to go change or something?” Hina asked, head tilting slightly in confusion.

Jeno breathed in. Here goes nothing.

He just hoped that Hina wouldn’t get too overwhelmed or anything. Now that it had come down to the real thing, Jeno found himself second guessing almost everything.

But, it was too late to back out now, if he backed out right now, Jaemin would hunt him down and definitely make sure even his body wasn’t found when he was done murdering him in cold blood.

Jeno shuddered at the thought.

Okay, focus.

Jeno took a deep breath.

“Okay so, there’s something I wanted to say, which you probably figured out,” Jeno paused and chuckled, Hina’s eyes were wide and the noise had quietened down around them. Jeno continued, “It’s probably going to sound cringey and what not but, Hina, I swear ever since I’ve met you, I’ve kinda been crazy about you.” Jeno chuckled again, looking down.

“I don’t know if it was the way you always have the brightest smiles to offer, or the way you are the life of every place that you go to, or maybe the way I’ve never felt more at peace than when I’m with you, Renjun once told me that I had a stupid smile on my face everytime I replied to one of your texts and I think I agree with him, because talking to anyone shouldn’t be as heart rate increase inducing as it is for me whenever I talk to you,” Jeno laughed a little amd got down on one knee, it felt like a natural thing to do.

He looked up at Hina, whose hand was covering her face and her face splitting into a grin.

“So Hina, What I’m trying to say with all this is that I’m kinda stupid about you but you also bring out the best in me and make me the happiest, and I never knew I would fall this deep this fast but I’m glad it was with you, because I really couldn’t have found anyone who’s this amazing, and before someone else tries to steal you away from me,” Jeno laughed, “I wanted to ask if you’d be my girlfriend.”

There was pin drop silence for a moment before Hina was kneeling down and hugging him tightly. “Oh my god Jeno what the fuck?! Yes I will be your girlfriend you idiot.”

Jeno laughed as he hugged her back.

He heard his team and his friends erupt into cheers.

“Oh my god that was totally amazing!” Jaemin cried.

“Wow, Jeno Hyung what the fuck.” Chenle said, laughing.

“Oooohhhhh, Jeno is in _love_ love!” Lucas yelled. “Get it man! I’m so happy for you!”

Jeno laughed even more as he threw a thumbs up to all of them.

Hina broke the hug. “You’re such a fucking sap, I like you so fucking much.” Hina said, cupping Jeno's cheeks and kissing him square on the lips.

The crowd got even louder and Jeno found himself smiling into the kiss.

“I think I’m gonna cry now.” Donghyuck said, voice sounding too gleeful for the statement to be true.

“I think it would be rude to ruin this moment for them but I want to hug them.” Renjun whined.

Jeno felt Hina giggle into the kiss as she broke away and opened her arms in Renjun’s direction and beckoned him to join the hug.

Renjun yelped and ran, crashing into them. “I’m so so fucking happy for you guys!”

“Ah, I’m so glad that finally _someone_ would get a clue and get lost from Jeno and Hina’s life.” Jeno heard Jaemin snark, no doubt at Lami who was standing at the side.

Jeno bit back a laugh.

Lucas was still cheering. “Because I’m so happy for you guys, I’m gonna throw a party tomorrow!”

Hendery smacked him on the back of his head. “It’s your birthday you giant goof, you were throwing a party anyway.” He laughed and then turned to Jeno. “I’m so happy for you Jeno and Hina, you guys will be amazing together.”

“Damn right they will be!” Jaemin appeared, hugging them both over where Renjun was hugging them already. “They’re my best friends!”

“Group hug!” Donghyuck shouted, running to join the hug.

Chenle and Jisung laughing and joining too.

“You were so sappy hyung I can’t believe you.” Chenle joked.

Jeno laughed.

“Jeno hyung’s always been sappy, he just likes to sass us all the time.” Jisung grumbled.

Hina was looking like she was on cloud nine, her cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t stop smiling.

Jeno hoped he would never be the reason that smile faded away from her face, and that he’d be able to take away every other reason too.

“Jeno man, you blew my mind.” Donghyuck said, patting Jeno’s shoulder. “I didn’t expect you to, you know, know so many words and shit.”

Jeno rolled his eyes and Hina laughed.

“I know right, I didn’t expect it at all either.” Hina said.

Jeno groaned. “How are you guys ganging up on me already?”

“Get used to it.” Renjun said.

Jeno looked at Jaemin, who’d stayed quiet for someone whose two best friends had just gotten together and saw him smiling wide.

He nodded at Jeno when their eyes met and Jeno knew in that moment that Jaemin approved, and that meant a lot more to Jeno than he’d ever admit to Jaemin himself.

Hina walked up to him and hugged him again.

Jeno wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to the feeling of having Hina in his arms.

“So, you’re my boyfriend now?”

“I guess so.” Jeno chuckled.

Hina giggled and looked up at him.

“I really thought you were gonna ask me to marry you or something.” She teased, eyes crinkling.

Jeno pinched her nose softly. “All in good time babe.” He kissed her forehead. “And trust me that is gonna be much much better than this.”

\--

Donghyuck sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he’d finished getting ready for Lucas’ party.

But he didn’t really want to go, a part of him just wanted to stay at home after the bombshell that had been dropped on him yesterday. He hadn’t really gotten the time to actually absorb the whole thing because he’d been too tired and drunk last night to do anything but sleep and he had classes since morning.

But considering Jaemin was the one who had dropped him off to his dorm last night after they’d gone out for dinner and drinks to celebrate Jeno and Hina getting together, Donghyuck realised that maybe he really didn’t have any reason to avoid confronting Jaemin.

Jaemin had even dropped a message asking him if he had a hangover today morning, that absolute angel.

But something in Donghyuck told him that the reason he didn’t want to see Jaemin was entirely different from being awkward because he confessed, maybe it was because Jaemin made him feel like his entire world had shifted on its axis and Donghyuck had never actually learnt how to deal with that, much less know what it meant.

But avoiding Jaemin would be unfair, especially when the other boy had been nothing but the kind, sweet boy he always was, god Donghyuck didn’t deserve him.

Jaemin didn’t deserve to fall for someone who couldn’t even have one emotion sorted out to even reject him properly, Jaemin deserved the whole damn world on a silver fucking platter and Donghyuck wasn’t so sure if he was all that.

He fixed the buttons of his shirt one last time, brushing is hair so that it was in place.

“You’re deflecting.” Jisung said, leaning on the doorway of Donghyuck’s room.

Donghyuck scoffed a laugh.

“Ever heard of knocking Jisung?”

Jisung shrugged. “I would have knocked if I thought you were doing something important but you’ve been staring at your reflection for 5 minutes as if it was supposed to give you some answers. It wasn’t very interesting to watch.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Its okay, nobody’s perfect.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Jisung’s cheekiness.

Jisung walked up to him. “Seriously though hyung, what’s gotten you so wound up?”

Donghyuck shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just-” He sighed. “Nothing.”

Jisung furrowed his eyebrows. “You are such a horrible liar, it is pitiful.”

Donghyuck laughed, it came out strained.

“I’m just worried about something.”

“Yeah, clearly. Anything you want to talk about?”

Donghyuck thought for a long moment. Maybe he did want to talk to someone about it, maybe it would help sort out his feelings but he somehow didn’t want to, just as yet.

So he smiled, “It’s all okay Sungie, it it was that serious, you’d know.”

Jisung pouted. “I don’t like seeing you sad, its very whiplash inducing.”

Donghyuck chuckled, this brat.

“I’ll try to be fine then.”

“No hyung, take your time. Your feelings are valid even though I don’t know what they are. I can just tell you that it’ll all work out, it always does.”

Donghyuck smiled as he reached up to fondly pinch Jisung’s ear. “Look at you, all grown up.”

Jisung made an affronted noise, not very different from a mouse, “For the umpteenth time hyung, I’m not a baby-”

“You’ll always be my baby Sungie, whether you like it or not.” Donghyuck said, trying to go for teasing but his voice came out uncharacteristically soft, shocking even Jisung who just turned bashful.

“Geez Hyung, let’s just go to the party.”

Donghyuck laughed as he let Jisung pull him out the dorm.

Maybe, everything would be fine again.

\--

The party was a chaos from the get go. But Renjun hadn’t expected any less.

He laughed as he and Jisung reached Lucas who had somehow gotten drunk already but then again it could just be his natural state. But he was latching onto someone, now that was definitely new.

“Renjun! Jisung! You came!” Lucas said, fist bumping them both.

“Ofcourse we did Cas hyung.” Jisung laughed. “Happy Birthday.”

“Yes hyung, Happy Birthday.” Renjun greeted too.

Lucas chuckled. “Oh come on don’t be strangers now! I’m glad you’re here, I have someone I want you to meet.”

He turned to the man he’d been latching onto and hugged him again, a dumb smile on his face.

“Jisung, Renjun, meet the the love of my life!”

The love of his life, Jungwoo, Renjun presumed just laughed exasperatedly as he hit Lucas on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry he’s always like that, nice to meet you. I’m Jungwoo.” Jungwoo said, smiling up at them.

Renjun had always heard that he was pretty but, um, what the fuck?

Jungwoo was angelic.

And seeing the way Jisung sputtered in his greeting, he felt the same too.

“Nice to finally meet you Jungwoo hyung.” Renjun said.

Jungwoo cooed. “You guys remind me of my college days, you’re so cute.”

Lucas, who was hugging Jungwoo and nuzzling his face in Jungwoo’s neck chuckled. “Babe, you’re making yourself sound old.”

Jungwoo chuckled too. “I think I am old. And looking at these young kids, I feel like I look old too.” He said, jokingly.

Renjun wholeheartedly disagreed.

Seemed like Lucas did too.

“Bullshit, you’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid eyes on Woo.” Lucas said, peperring kisses on Jungwoo’s face.

Renjun threw Jisung a glance as to say _lets get the fuck out of here_ and Jisung nodded, amused, taking Renjun’s hand and walking away as Lucas and Jungwoo started making out rather heatedly.

“Oof okay, that was a close call.” Jisung said.

Renjun laughed. “I’m just glad that they get to be together again.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Where’s Donghyuck?” Renjun asked Jisung.

Jisung sighed. “Something is definitely up with him, he’s been acting so weird.”

Renjun narrowed his eyes, immediately scanning the room for Jaemin.

He was relieved to find Jaemin standing in a corner with Jeno and Hina, laughing.

Renjun wanted to talk to them about Jisung’s birthday surprise too, so it was a blessing to find them together.

But he somehow had to make Jisung go away for a while for that to happen.

“Jisung, baby, would you get me a drink?” He said, smiling.

Jisung pouted. “I will, but why do I feel like you don’t want me to be here with you? You ditched our lunch date after classes too.” He said, whining.

Renjun nervously chuckled. He had met up with Donghyuck to discuss the surprise and he hadn’t been able to meet Jisung for only that reason.

He had felt guilty for not being able to go but it was for Jisung’s happiness anyway so he figured the sacrifice was fine.

“It’s not anything like that Sungie, you know I would’ve come if I didn’t have the extra class.” He said, caressing Jisung’s cheek.

Jiusng sighed and smiled. “I’m just kidding Hyung, I’ll go get you a drink okay?”

Renjun nodded.

He went up to the group after Jisung was gone.

“Hey guys.”

Jaemin, Jeno and Hina all greeted him with big smiles on their faces.

“I wanted to talk to you guys about Jisung’s birthday surprise before he came back.”

Jeno nodded. “Donghyuck filled me up on all the things you guys talked about so I know most of it, just tell me if you add anything else.”

Renjun sighed in relief and nodded.

He turned to Jaemin. “Did Hyuck talk to you too? I told him to tell both of you.”

Renjun thought he saw a flash of hurt pass in Jaemin’s eyes but he recovered immediately, smiling.

“No he didn’t. Guess he must have forgotten.”

Renjun frowned. That was unlike Donghyuck.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fill him in too.” Jeno said.

Renjun finally turned to Hina. “I was thinking, do you wanna be a part of the surprise too Hina?”

Renjun wanted Hina to feel welcomed with them and he wanted to be friends with her too. He thought this would be a good excuse, to start on that.

Hina beamed. “Oh my god, yes! I would love to.”

Renjun chuckled at her childlike enthusiasm. Jeno seemed to find it endearing too, leaning in to kiss her temple.

“Okay then, I’ll see you tomorrow at campus and tell you what all you’ll have to do if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, perfect.”

“Okay guys, shut up. Jisung’s coming.”

And pretty soon, Renjun felt one arm coming to circle his waist and the other arm giving Renjun the drink he’d asked for.

Renjun laughed as he took the drink and thanked Jisung.

“What were you guys talking about?” Jisung asked.

“Nothing!” Renjun said immediately.

Jisung frowned but let it go.

“I didn’t know what you’d want so I just got beer.”

“This is perfect Jisung, thanks.”

Jisung smiled and pecked his lips once before looking at the others.

“Where’s Donghyuck hyung and Chenle?”

“Chenle’s out there socialising and I don’t know about Donghyuck.” Jeno said.

“Is he like, okay?” Jisung asked.

Jaemin’s head snapped up. “Why? Do you think he isn’t?”

“I mean, I don’t really know but he seemed pretty out of it when we were coming here.”

In that moment Renjun knew, something had definitely happened between these two.

He needed to talk to Donghyuck.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Chenle dragging Donghyuck to all of them.

“Look who I found sulking in a corner.” Chenle chirped.

Donghyuck grumbled. “I wasn’t sulking.”

“Sure hon, whatever helps you sleep at night.” Chenle said, rolling his eyes, hand holding Donghyuck’s arm firmly as if he’d run away if he let go.

“Hyuck, you okay?” Jeno asked.

Donghyuck perked up. “Yeah I’m perfect.”

Even Hina’s eyes narrowed at that as if even she could tell that Donghyuck was lying.

“How’s the commited life going for you guys?” Chenle asked Jeno and Hina.

Jeno immediately chuckled and hugged Hina from behind. “Amazing, I couldn’t have wished for more.”

Hina rolled her eyes fondly. “Give it a month and you’d want to probably run away.”

Jeno kissed her cheek. “Never babe.”

“Ew, gross, I don’t want to see this.” Jaemin said, making a face.

“Don’t be a hater Nana.” Renjun chastised, laughing.

“I do not want to see two of my best friends be all lovey dovey with each other.” Jaemin said, smiling nonetheless.

“Maybe you’re just jealous. Find a boyfriend or girlfriend hyung.” Chenle said.

Renjun felt Donghyuck stiffen beside him.

Huh. Weird.

Jaemin seemed to falter for a minute too before laughing. “Nobody wants to date me, apparently.”

Donghyuck still hadn’t relaxed.

Jisung scoffed. “Bullshit hyung, even the girls in my class want to date you. I got so popular all of a sudden when they came to know I was friends with you.”

“I know right, almost half the school wants to date him but god knows what this guy wants.” Hian said, exasperated.

“Hey, I just want to date someone I actually like, is that so bad?” Jaemin chuckled.

“Well for that, you have to like someone first.” Jisung said.

Jaemin looked up, his smile a little more strained around the edges.

“Yeah, maybe.”

Renjun wanted to smack someone or himself.

He should’ve known nothing good would have come out of Jaemin and Donghyuck becoming friends with benefits.

Those two were oblivious and angsty on top of being emotional fools. If only they just-

Renjun took a breath. This wasn’t a good time to be having a seizure.

He’d have to smack some sense into Donghyuck after the party.

And how was he so sure that Donghyuck liked Jaemin?

It was the way Donghyuck’s shoulders hadn’t relaxed ever since Jaemin had started talking about dating.

\--

“Guys, let’s play a game!” Chenle suggested a while later, after most of them were pleasantly buzzed.

Renjun sighed, obviously Chenle would want to play a game.

The people present there were Jaemin, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jisung, Chenle, Yangyang, Jeno and Hina.

“Well, if we’re playing a game, we should all play together.” Yangyang said, dragging four people over.

“Yes, the more the merrier.”

“This is Jimin, Minjeong, Sungchan and you already know Ningning.” Yangyang introduced.

“I think we know all of them.” Donghyuck said with a laugh.

“Omg girls! Come here!” Hina said, waving them over.

Jimin looked at her. “You’re sitting on Jeno’s lap Hina, I’d rather not come there.”

Everyone laughed.

“Sungchan is the same age as you Chenle, by the way.” Yangyang said.

Chenle grinned. “I know I know. I do know him from around here.”

“You’re, like, tall.” Jisung said in wonder.

Chenle scoffed. “As if you’re one to talk giraffe, but I know right.”

Sungchan just laughed at that. “Thanks, I guess?”

“What do guys suggest we play though?” Hina asked.

“Hm, an icebreaker of sorts? Since not everyone knows everyone that well here?” Ningning said.

“Spin the bottle!” Chenle yelped.

Jisung physically facepalmed.

“An icebreaker Chenle, not this shit.” Jaemin said, laughing.

Chenle shrugged. “Well, I say nothing breaks the ice as well as a good kiss.”

Ningning threw the cap of her beer bottle at him. “You’re insufferable.”

Chenle smirked. “You’re normally never complaining about _that_.”

“Okayyyyyy, mission abort. Let’s sit in a circle.” Minjeong suggested and all of them did.

“The couples aren’t playing right?” Jaemin asked.

The two couples shook their heads.

“Boring.” Chenle said.

“It’s called being monogamous, but you wouldn’t know that.” Renjun said, smiling saccharingly.

Chenle beamed. “Nope, wouldn’t even want to!”

Renjun shook his head and smiled.

“So, who’s gonna start the game?”

“Let’s have one of the new people here start it.”

“Okay then, Jimin you go first.”

Jimin spinned the bottle, it landed on Ningning. All of them cheered.

Both of them let out a chuckle.

“Ooh, this is gonna be hot.” Renjun said, laughing.

“Come on over here Ningning.” Jimin said.

“Excuse me, you come here.” Ningning said, raising her eyebrows.

Jimin sighed. “If only you listened to me once.” She said as she crawled over to Ningning.

Ningning grinned. “Maybe I will listen to you one day but today is not that day, especially when you’re just about to kiss me.”

Jimin just shook her head in exasperation before kissing Ningning square on the mouth.

The kiss was short, Jimin withdrawing and coming back to her place.

There was silence for a while.

“Damn, is this whole game going to be this hot?” Hina said.

“No I think it had very less to do with the game and everything to do with the girls.” Yangyang said.

“Yeah agreed.”

“Anyway, who’s next?”

Chenle hummed in thought.

“Donghyuck hyung! You go next!”

Donghyuck looked up in mild surprise.

“What are you looking so surprised for? You didn’t think you’d have to kiss anyone or anything?” Yangyang laughed.

Renjun braved a look in Jaemin’s direction. But he was perfectly stoic, no sign of any emotion in his face as he took a swig of his beer.

Donghyuck chuckled. “Nothing like that, I’ll spin it.”

He spinned the bottle. It landed on Jimin.

Donghyuck’s eyebrows went up. And he looked up at Jimin, she was looking right at him with a sly smile.

“I am legit getting chills.” Sungchan said.

“This will also be hot. Damn, are we all hot?” Chenle said.

“I mean, can’t say I haven’t heard that about us before.” Jeno said.

“Right. Anyway, kiss!”

Donghyuck smirked as he went forward, towards Jimin.

Jimin looked up at him too. “So I guess we’re supposed to kiss.”

Donghyuck reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, do you mind?”

Jimin bit her lip and shook her head. “I’ve kinda always wanted to kiss you, is that weird?” She chuckled softy.

Donghyuck leaned forward. “No it isn’t, it’s a privilege for me.”

With that he leaned forward and kissed her.

This kiss was a bit longer, but chaste nonetheless. Both of them broke away smiling.

“You’re pretty.” Donghyuck remarked.

Jimin blushed a little.

Donghyuck went back to his place.

“That was so cute.” Yangyang said.

“Not gonna lie, I thought the kiss was going in a whole different direction with the way they flirted with each other.” Chenle said.

“Okay, who’s next?”

“I’ll go next.” Chenle said.

Jeno nuzzled his face in Hina’s neck, Hina chuckled.

“What’s wrong babe?” she asked.

Jeno wanted to kiss Hina silly, that was the problem. “Nothing, don’t mind me.”

Chenle spinned the bottle and it landed on Sungchan.

“Oho, that was unexpected.” Chenle said.

Sungchan rose an eyebrow. “So you don’t want to kiss me?”

Chenle chuckled as he went to Sungchan. “I never said that now did I?” He winked.

Sungchan laughed, “Then let’s get it over with.”

“What if I want to savour it though?” Chenle said, eyebrows wiggling.

Sungchan kept his hand on Chenle’s waist. “Then you’ll get it.”

Chenle smiled and leaned in. His hand going around Sungchan’s neck.

Their kiss was definitely the deepest yet, almost bordering on making out but not quite.

Chenle broke away, both of them were panting.

Chenle just flicked Sungchan’s forehead and went back to his place.

“Whew okay.” Chenle’s cheeks were flushed. Sungchan was the same.

“I want to say I didn’t expect that but that would be a lie.” Yangyang said.

“Weren’t we hot?” Sungchan asked, grinning a little wickedly.

“I don’t want to admit it because you guys are like, annoying. But yes it was.” Ningning said, sighing.

“All I gather from this is that both of them seem to be good kissers, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with that information.” Jisung said.

“Maybe you should make out with us and see for yourself.” Chenle said.

“No thanks, you guys are good but not quite as good as Renjun hyung.” Jisung said, grinning.

Renjun face palmed.

Sungchan laughed.

Chenle just sighed.

“Anyway, Ningning you spin next.”

Ningning shrugged and spinned the bottle and it landed on Chenle.

There were collective groans from almost everybody in the room and a chuckle from the both of them.

“This is boring, everyone knows you both hooked up.” Hina said, with a roll of her eyes.

“So you want me to spin the bottle again?” Ningning asked, amused.

“No that’ll be unfair. You guys have to kiss but like-” Donghyuck said.

Only to be interrupted by Hina again.

“I have an idea.” She smirked. “Chenle, kiss Ningning where she likes it the most.”

Collective ‘oohs’ all around the room.

Chenle smirked, “That should be easy.”

Ningning was red in the face.

Jeno was in shock.

God, Hina was so hot. He was already having trouble keeping his hands to himself after seeing all the kisses and then Hina went ahead and pulled this.

Now Jeno was stuck wondering where Hina would like to be kissed the most and how much he wanted to find out for himself.

He nuzzled further into her neck, softly pressing a kiss to her neck and feeling her shiver.

Ningning had already crawled over to Chenle. Her face was still red as she yelped a little when Chenle pulled her on his lap.

“May I?” Chenle asked, voice a little raspy.

Ningning nodded. “Let’s see if you even know my weak spot Zhong Chenle or if you’re all talk.”

Chenle rose an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

“If that’s the way you want to see it then sure, why not.”

Chenle looked at her, pecking her jaw lightly. “Okay, don’t regret it later.”

He attached his lips to her neck, right at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and sucked, licking the skin and soothing it by pressing kisses to the area too.

Ningning’s hands tightened on his shoulders.

Chenle smiled against the skin of her neck.

When he was satisfied with the mark that he’d left, he moved up her neck, trailing kisses up her neck to the back of her ear, kissing the lobe of her ear.

Ningning pushed him away slightly after that, face flaming red as she hid her face in Chenle’s neck.

Chenle laughed, hugging her. “Satisfied?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Almost everybody was red in the face after that.

“Damn, it’s gonna be hard to top that.” Renjun said.

Jeno was going to go crazy with want, but he didn’t want to creep Hina out so he just settled for hugging her tightly and if he wasn’t hallucinating, Hina had started leaning on him more than before too.

Hina turned her face at that moment, kissing Jeno on his lips lightly, and if that wasn’t pure torture.

“Wasn’t that hot?” She asked, nipping at his jaw lightly.

“It was.” Jeno said, whispering because he wasn’t sure how his voice would come out if he decided to use it.

“Yangyang hyung, you spin the bottle now.” Chenle was saying.

Yangyang spinned and it landed on Sungchan.

Yangyang laughed.

Sungchan pouted in a joking way. “I’m literally straight and I’m not getting to kiss the girls.”

“So, you want to kiss the girls?” Chenle asked.

Sungchan looked at the girls and said, “Yeah maybe, who wouldn’t want to. Have you seen them?”

Chenle nodded. “Yeah okay fair.”

Jimin rolled her eyes. “I’m flattered you think we’re gorgeous.” She said, tone a bit sarcastic but amused.

“I kind of wanted to kiss him too for the record.” Minjeong spoke up, receiving collective hoots from everyone.

“I’m hurt Sungchan, you don’t want to kiss me.” Yangyang joked.

“I never said that hyung, it’s not like you’re any less gorgeous.” Sungchan said before leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss on Yangyang’s lips.

Yangyang was chuckling and pulling away, patting Sungchan’s cheek.

Hina was still being torturous with her small kisses and Jeno was afraid he’d snap soon but Hina was pulling away from him, a glint in her eye as if she knew the effect she was having on Jeno and saying, “Do you wanna, maybe get out of here?”

Jeno said yes almost embarrassingly fast.

Hina laughed as she stood up and pulled Jeno up too.

“Guys, we’re gonna go now. It’s kinda getting late.” Jeno said.

All of them looked at him with identical amused expressions.

“Hyung, you and I both know you guys aren’t leaving because it’s getting _late_.” Chenle said.

Hina laughed. “See you tomorrow guys, don’t be reckless with the game, well, more than you already are.”

Jeno and Hina left.

\--

Renjun could fall asleep like this in Jisung’s arms if only the people around him stopped doing the chaotic shit they had been doing for one second.

“Are they all perpetually horny?” Renjun wondered out loud.

Jisung laughed, playing with Renjun’s hair. “Well, they’re all young adults with raging hormones so I’m guessing yes.”

Renjun chuckled and leaned further into Jisung’s embrace.

Renjun thought that Jaemin had been very quiet throughout the whole game but he supposed he was always quiet so he let it be.

“Sungchan, your turn.”

Sungchan spinned the bottle, and it landed on Donghyuck.

Poor Sungchan, he really wasn’t getting to kiss the girls.

Renjun laughed.

But Sungchan went to Donghyuck right away. “You’re maybe the only guy I was interested to kiss in this room hyung.”

Donghyuck raised and eyebrow and smiled. “Really?”

Sungchan nodded, closing the distance between them.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Donghyuck said, hand going around to play with the hair on Sungchan’s nape.

Sungchan crashed their lips together.

Well, Renjun felt no attraction for any of the two but he could admit that they looked hot kissing.

The kiss wasn’t heated at all, but it wasn’t as chaste as the other kisses that Sungchan had had that night.

They broke apart.

“Well, I guess that was an experience in itself.” Sungchan said, laughing as he went back.

“You sure you’re straight baby?” Donghyuck asked, laughing.

“Pretty sure hyung. But you might just make me second guess it.” Sungchan replied.

Renjun’s eyebrow raised as Jisung vibrated with laughter.

“Everybody born in the same year as Chenle is wild.” Jisung said, between fits of laughter.

Renjun agreed.

“Okay moving on, Minjeong you go.” Chenle said.

Minjeong spinned the bottle and it landed on Jaemin.

The room erupted in cheers.

“Fucking finally Jaemin hyung!” Chenle was saying.

Jaemin laughed.

“You’re too excited for this.”

“Heck yeah we are.” Yangyang added too.

Renjun looked at Donghyuck who was sitting there expressionlessly.

And then sighed.

“Guys, I have a challenge for you.” Jimin said, grinning.

Minjeong facepalmed as if already expecting the worst.

“What is it?” Jaemin asked, grinning.

“Make it hotter than Ningning and Chenle’s.”

“Oh my god, I’m not going to survive this night.” Jisung said, hiding his face in Renjun’s hair.

“Why baby?”

“They keep pulling plot twists!”

Renjun just laughed.

Jaemin eyed Minjeong who’d come over to sit in front of him.

“I mean, it wouldn’t be a problem but she’s such a pretty girl, I don’t want to go overboard.” He said, voice soft and an octave lower.

Minjeong bit her lip as she looked at him. “I don’t really mind if you do.” She said, smiling right after.

Jaemin patted his lap then, “Come on here then.”

Minjeong went right over to him, straddling him as his hands went to her waist.

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?” Jaemin whispered.

Minjeong nodded.

He molded their lips together, his hands immediately tightening on her waist as her hands went around his neck.

Their kiss was desperate from the start, an undercurrent there that Renjun had no idea where it had come from.

Jaemin’s hands were moving up from her waist and going to the middle of her back, pulling her flush against him as Minjeong gasped at the sensation.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that their kiss was definitely the steamiest, they were making out.

Jaemin peppered a few kisses down to her jaw before attaching his lips to hers again.

He didn’t seem to let go till he ripped out a low moan from Minjeong’s throat.

They pulled apart.

Renjun was pretty sure that Jisung had passed out from the whole scene considering how still he was.

The whole room was pretty still except for Jaemin and Minjeong who were gasping for breath.

“Okay, wow.” Minjeong said, her head resting on Jaemin’s shoulder to catch her breath.

Jaemin chuckled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is, I think you’ve ruined any future kiss for me.” She said with a short laugh.

Jaemin caressed her hair.

“It was an honour to get to kiss you. You’re pretty and nice.”

Minjeong lightly punched his chest and smiled brightly, getting out of his lap. “Well, I got to kiss The Na Jaemin, so I’d say we both won.” She winked as she went back.

“Uhm.” Chenle said.

“No, don’t say anything. Shut up.” Ningning ordered.

“That went farther than I expected.” Jimin said.

“Definitely hotter than Ningning and Chenle’s.” Yangyang said.

“Yeah, definitely.”

\--

Jaemin was flushed. “Don’t make it weird now guys.” He didn’t know what had come over him that the kiss had become that heated.

He guessed it was because of seeing Donghyuck kiss others but Jaemin thought he had it under control.

Apparently not.

“Weird?! Oh my god this guy really-” Yangyang said. “Just shut up and spin the bottle Nana.”

Jaemin sighed.

He spinned the bottle.

It landed on Donghyuck.

Jaemin felt his blood run cold as his eyes met Donghyuck’s whose eyes looked weirdly glassy.

The thought of kissing Donghyuck-

It would break Jaemin’s heart to kiss those lips again knowing that they weren’t his, but Jaemin had concluded that he didn’t mind getting his heart broken over and over by Donghyuck.

Their eyes were still on each other, the tension waiting to snap.

Jaemin felt on edge.

Then, Donghyuck got up.

“Sorry guys, I need to leave now.” He said, his voice distant and cold.

“Hey, that’s not fair, you can’t just leave when it’s your turn-” Chenle said.

“Just shu- just I don’t want to play this game anymore. I’m going home.” He said, and then he left.

Not even glancing back once.

So Donghyuck didn’t even want to kiss him anymore huh.

Jaemin thought back to the times Donghyuck had asked him to kiss him over and over again. Feeling like it was ages ago.

Jaemin felt his heart sink.

But he figured he’d have to learn to get used to that feeling whenever it came to Donghyuck.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

Jeno entered his dorm room, closing the door behind him.

Hina was right in front of him as she took off her shoes and went in.

“I don’t know why but I expected this to be messier than this.” Hina said, a smile in her voice.

Jeno chuckled as he toed off his shoes as well. “Well, I’m glad to not stand up to your expectations just this once.”

Hina laughed, gleeful before scanning the room, looking at the polaroids hanging from the wall.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Jeno asked.

“I’ll have water, thanks.” Hina said with a smile, going back to scanning the photographs again.

Jeno went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for her.

He came back, her back was towards him as she looked out the window, he couldn’t help as he went over to her and pressed a light kiss on her nape, feeling her shiver. “Here’s your water.”

“Thanks.” Hina said, voice a little breathy.

Hina leaned her back on the wall beside the window as she drank the water, her eyes on Jeno the whole time.

Jeno felt the air get stifling, he knew that the intention of what was going to go down back at his dorm was very clear when they’d left the party but he wasn’t ready to get hit by the heady sensation of wanting Hina in his arms like this so soon again.

Hina kept the glass on the table as she pulled Jeno close by his hand, Jeno stumbled forward, his hand going on the wall beside her head to balance himself, caging her.

“This is nice and all Jeno but I’ve really wanted to kiss you since forever.” Hina said, looking up at him. “Ever since I just found you maddeningly attractive and now that I really like you and you’re finally mine, I’m not so sure if I want to wait.”

Jeno inched in closer, pressing his thumb on her bottom lip gently. “Glad we’re on the same page then baby.”

With that he replaced his thumb with his lips, his hands cupping her face as her hands found purchase on his shoulders.

Jeno kissed her slow and deep, and she responded in the same way, too much tension and waiting that had accumulated, pouring into the kiss.

His hands went to her neck, caressing her jaw lightly, Hina played with the short hair on Jeno’s nape.

She hummed when Jeno pecked her lips softly once, Jeno smiled into the kiss.

It was soft and sweet, Hina’s lips were as soft and amazing to kiss as they looked and Jeno couldn’t believe he couldn’t kiss her 24/7.

Hina’s hands went around Jeno’s neck, pulling him impossibly close as she lightly bit his lower lip, Jeno felt himself lose his mind a little.

The kiss turned desperate then, Jeno’s hands clutching onto Hina’a waist, getting a gasp out of her. “Jeno-” she said, Jeno taking the opportunity of the kiss breaking to kiss down her throat, sucking and leaving hickeys wherever he could.

Hina was squirming against him, letting out a downright sinful sound when Jeno found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, Jeno’s hands went to the hem of her shirt, slipping under it a little to carress the warm skin of her stomach as she shuddered.

“Jeno,” Hina gasped, pulling desperately at his jacket, “Take this off.”

Jeno complied, taking the jacket off and throwing it haphazardly somewhere on top of the couch.

“You’re so hot.” Hina said, panting as she took in Jeno.

Jeno smirked. “Yeah?”

Hina nodded. Jeno put his hands under her thighs as he lifted her up, making her gasp as her legs automatically wrapped around his middle as her hands went around his shoulders.

“Show off.” Hina said, dropping her head on his shoulder.

Jeno laughed, kissing the side of her neck.

“Ugh, I hate Jaemin.” Hina grumbled.

Jeno made a confused sound, “Jaemin?”

“I hate how he was right.”

“Hina baby, I’m very confused right now.” Jeno rasped, all the while kissing Hina’s neck, making it hard for her to talk.

“When I first told him I was attracted to you, he made me imagine you picking me up like this just to fuck with my head and now that this- _ah Jen_ \- this happened, I hate how he was right and how it is ridiculously hot when you do this.” Hina said, voice coming out in shallow breaths because of the onslaught of Jeno’s mouth on her throat.

Jeno laughed again. “Jaemin made you imagine this?” He asked, kissing her jaw.

“Yeah because he wanted to prove that I was attracted to you.” Hina said, head leaning back against the wall as her eyes closed.

“Remind me to treat him to a meal.” Jeno said, smirking against the skin of her collarbone.

“Shut up.”

“By all means, make me.”

Hina looked down at him and crashed their lips together again, immediately licking into his mouth a little as she grinded down a little against him.

Jeno groaned. “Fuck.”

Hina smirked, satisfied as she went down the column of his throat, kissing the pale skin.

Jeno’s hold on her tightened.

“Jeno?” Hina said, against his skin.

“Hm?”

“Bedroom. Now.”

\--

“You’re an animal in bed.” Hina said, dazed as she looked up at the ceiling.

Jeno chuckled, they were lying on the bed after taking a shower.

“I’m sorry if I-” Jeno started.

“Don’t even think about apologising Jeno, those were the best orgasms I’ve ever had.”

Jeno smiled as he leaned down to kiss Hina’s cheek. “You’re amazing baby.”

“You are, too.”

“I’m so glad you’re mine.” Jeno continued, kissing down her neck, leaving fluttery kisses.

Hina squirmed. “Jeno, if this is your way of convincing me to go another round, my limbs are going to fall off soon so wait for a while.”

Jeno laughed and pecked her lips. “Sorry, you’re irresistible, especially now that I know how you sound when you scream my name.”

Hina rolled her eyes but a blush appeared on her cheek. “You’re just insatiable.”

“And you’re gorgeous.”

“You’re sappy after sex.”

“Only for you baby.”

Hina hugged Jeno and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Jeno smiled, the sex was great but this was somehow better. He caressed Hina’s hair with one hand as he took his phone and opened up his messages with the other.

There were a lot of messages from Renjun.

**_ Junnie _ **

**_Um_ **

**_Sorry to disturb you Jen_ **

**_I know you’re with Hina_ **

**_But shit kinda got fucked up after you left_ **

**_Minjeong and Jaemin kissed_ **

**_And it was um_ **

**_Pretty heated?_ **

**_With a lot of hands and gasps and stuff_ **

**_And then Jaemin spun the bottle and it landed on Hyuck_ **

**_And he just kinda_ **

**_Got up and left_ **

**_He even almost snapped at Chenle_ **

**_I don’t have a good feeling about this at all_ **

**_And I just wanted to tell you because_ **

**_We have to do some sort of damage control_ **

**_I’m gonna go talk to Hyuck first_ **

**_I just thought you should know_ **

**_He looked miserable_ **

**_I’m worried_ **

**_(P.S Sorry for ruining your after sex bliss.)_ **

Jeno’s eyes narrowed.

He knew Donghyuck and Jaemin were going through something but he didn’t know what.

“What’s got you making that face?” Hina asked.

Jeno showed her the messages.

Hina just sighed. “Why does Nana think doing all of this shit is a good idea, I will never understand.”

“What is going on between them?” Jeno asked.

“The last thing I know is that Jaemin was going to tell Donghyuck that he had feelings for him. I don’t know what happened after.”

“Jaemin has feelings for Hyuck? I thought they were just hooking up.”

Hina rolled her eyes. “When has that ever worked out for anyone? Jaemin is head over heels for Hyuck.”

“I think Hyuck likes him too, just doesn’t realise it.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty dense and oblivious for people who go around claiming to be smart.”

“What do we even do now?” Jeno asked.

“I’ll take care of Nana for now, you guys try to sort Donghyuck out. Seems like he needs it.”

Jeno nodded.

\--

Donghyuck fell down on his bed the second he entered his room.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He closed his eyes, his heart felt heavy and his eyes fel like they were burning with unshed tears.

He muffled a scream against his pillow, feeling like something was squeezing his heart out of his chest.

Seeing Jaemin kiss Minjeong like that had made him feel like the world had collapse on him, it took everything in him to not go over to them and wrench her out of Jaemin’s hold.

But he couldn’t do that, he didn’t have the right. He was the one who’d pushed Jaemin away after all, right after the other boy had told him that he loved him.

Donghyuck felt a tear run down his cheek, he felt hollow. He wanted to be the one Jaemin held, the one Jaemin kissed like he couldn’t get enough, he wanted to be Jaemin’s everything and have him be his everything too.

_“Do you know how pretty you are?” Jaemin whispered against Donghyuck’s lips, driving him crazy._

_“Jaemin-” Donghyuck gasped, desperate for some kind of relief from the pleasure building in his stomach._

_“Shh sweetheart, I know. I’ll give you everything you need.” Jaemin said as he littered unforgiving kisses all across Donghyuck’s neck and chest._

Donghyuck sat up on his bed, opening his eyes. The last time he’d had Jaemin in bed with him had been magical, Donghyuck hadn’t ever known that he could feel that loved and appreciated, Jaemin had practically worshipped his body and kissed him through every orgasm he got out of him.

The breakfast next day had been equally as heart fluterring as the night had been.

_“You are indeed very spoilt. Like a baby.” Jaemin said, looking at Donghyuck eat the pancakes he’d made with a smile on his face._

_Donghyuck entangled his legs with Jaemin’s under the table. “But I’m baby.” Pouted Donghyuck._

_Jaemin smiled, reaching out to put another pancake on Donghyuck’s plate. “Yes, my baby.”_

Donghyuck should’ve known then, that he was royally fucked.

That what he felt for Jaemin went well past normal platonic love you should feel for friends or lust you should feel for your friend with benefits.

Donghyuck didn’t know when he’d started envisioning waking up in Jaemin’s arms every single day, and now that he was realising it all, it hit him like a truck.

Donghyuck had been in love with him for longer than he let himself realise.

He fell back on the bed, tears running freely down his cheeks.

He didn’t want to lose Jaemin, he didn’t want to lose the closest thing he’d felt to love in all these years just because he couldn’t get over his obliviousness.

Jaemin was perfect, and Donghyuck was far far away from that but he wanted to be with Jaemin so badly that it physically hurt him.

Seeing Minjeong in his arms like that, Donghyuck shuddered as he closed his eyes tighter, willing the image to go away.

It had hurt.

It had hurt more than he’d ever felt.

He was brought out of this self dug hole of sadness by the doorbell ringing, he sat up, wiping his tears away.

He’d told Jisung multiple times to remember to carry his own damn key so that he won’t have to ring the bell.

He opened the door, only to find Renjun standing on the other side. In hindsight, he probably should’ve expected this.

Renjun made a weird face when he saw Donghyuck. “You were crying.”

“Hello to you too.”

Renjun went past him and kept the bags of food he’d bought on the table.

“I didn’t invite you in.” Donghyuck said.

“This is my boyfriend’s dorm, I don’t need permission.” Renjun said, taking out plates to put the food on.

He put 2 slices of pizza and chicken on a plate, giving it to Donghyuck.

“Eat.”

‘I’m not in the mood.”

‘I know, but you’re going to collapse if you don’t eat. So eat.”

Donghyuck sighed, Renjun was right. He was surviving on just the lunch he’d eaten earlier that day so he sat down across from Renjun and picked up a slice of pizza.

“Did the party end?” Donghyuck asked.

“I don’t think so, I left after Lami created a scene.”

Donghyuck snorted. “She did what now?”

“She was drunk and she tried to hit on Jungwoo hyung, can you believe?” Renjun laughed.

Donghyuck facepalmed. “Was she even invited?”

“I mean, Lucas hyung’s parties are mostly ‘everyone is invited’ so.”

“Yeah, right I forgot.”

Donghyuck felt himself laugh at Renjun’s stories from the party and also other things.

“This guy in my art class is like, the most obnoxious ever? Like my patience is running out.”

“Isn’t it always?”

Renjun glared at him.

“Shut up, he is very annoying.”

“I’m sure he is babe.”

Donghyuck found his plate to be empty before he even realised, he hadn’t even realised when the food had finished while talking to Renjun.

Renjun took their plates and put them in the sink.

“Where’s Jisung anyway?” Donghyuck asked.

“He said he had to pick up a book from a friend, and then he’ll be back.”

“This late at night?” Donghyuck laughed.

“It wouldn’t be like Jisung to not leave something till the last minute.”

“True.”

Renjun settled down on the couch beside him and fell in his arms, cuddling close.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s up?” Renjun asked, voice soft.

Donghyuck exhaled. He felt more at peace now that Renjun was here and his brain wasn’t trying to explode with Jaemin related thoughts, so he figured he did want to talk about it now.

“I don’t think I want to just have sex with Jaemin anymore.” Is what Donghyuck ended up saying.

That was not what he wanted to say.

Renjun just snorted. “Yeah, you want to have sex and then also hold hands with him.”

But Renjun understood anyway. God, what would he do without him?

“Yeah, I just-” Donghyuck sighed. “I think I love him Junnie.” He said the last part quietly.

Renjun squeezed his hand. “Yeah Hyuckie? You think so?”

Donghyuck nodded. “He told me that he loved me you know? On the day of the game and I couldn’t even say anything. I just sat there like a statue who didn’t know how to talk. I hurt him so much. He didn’t deserve any of it.”

“Hyuck babe, yes, he didn’t but you shouldn’t feel bad about it, you didn’t know what you were feeling and it’s not like you wanted to hurt him, it was never your intention. Different people take different amounts of time to realise things and I’m sure Jaemin knows that too. All that matters is that now you know how you feel.”

“But, what if it’s too late?”

“And why do you think that?”

“They way he kissed Minjeong today-”

“Stop right there, he had seen you suck face with two people within the last hour, he was frustrated. Don’t judge anything based on that. Did you see his face when you walked out?”

“No I didn’t.”

“Obviously you don’t see the things that you’re supposed to see.” Renjun rolled his eyes.

“What if I don’t love him? What if I’m just possessive because he’s the first person I’ve had sex with in a long time?”

Renjun sighed. “I really don’t think that is what is happening here. First of all, Jaemin is very lovable-”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Yeah, and he’s also your type, did you get possessive over any of your other hook-ups?”

“No, never.”

“Donghyuck, the way I see it, you are in love with him but take some time to really understand what you’re feeling and talk to him okay?”

“But what if he’s done with me till then?” Donghyuck asked, just the thought making his blood run cold.

Renjun caressed his hair and smiled. “Now now Hyuckie, if you know Jaemin even a little, you know that won’t be the case. He’ll always be there to listen to you, just don’t hurt him or take him for granted just because he’s one the best people ever.” He paused. “I know you’re going through a crisis but I won’t hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt Nana when you can prevent it.”

Donghyuck cuddled closer. “I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if that happened.”

They sat in silence till the door opened, revealing Jisung.

He looked at them and smiled. “Hey hyungs.”

“Hey brat.”

“Hyuck hyung, you feeling better?”

Donghyuck laughed. “Was I that obvious at the party?”

Jisung shrugged. “Yeah pretty much.”

He walked over to them and fell on top of them.

Both of them groaned at the added weight.

“My favourite hyungs.” Jisung said, a smile in his voice.

Donghyuck laughed. Renjun sighed fondly.

“Hyuck hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Everything’s gonna be fine okay? Just let yourself feel the things you want to feel.”

Donghyuck smiled as he patted Jisung’s head. “Don’t act all grown up on me now, kid.”

Jisung just made a rude noise.

Donghyuck relaxed into the cuddle pile. He knew he had some sorting out to do.

\--

Jisung woke up to the feeling of Renjun in his arms, pretty damn amazing if you asked him.

He let Renjun sleep blissfully for a couple of more minutes, not wanting to wake the other boy up but he knew he had to, especially because Renjun would be grumpy if he was late to class.

“Renjun hyung.” Jisung said, softly so as to not shock the other as he pressed soft kisses on Renjun’s nape, smiling as Renjun stirred in his sleep.

“Junnie hyung, wake up.” He continued, trailing kisses down the side of his neck to the exposed skin of his shoulder.

“Jisung, if that’s your way of trying to get me off this bed, it’s not gonna work.” Renjun mumbled sleepily.

Jisung chuckled, pressing a wet kiss behind Renjun’s ear. “It’s 8:30 hyung, you have class at 10.”

It was almost like a switch had been turned on as Renjun sat up, gasping. “It’s 8:30 already?!”

Jisung sat up too, trying to drag Renjun back, there was still time and he didn’t want to let go of Renjun yet.

But Renjun obviously had other plans.

He almost jumped out of Jisung’s hold and the bed. “I have to go Jisungie, I’m sorry, but I’m getting late.”

Jisung sat on the bed in a confused daze, watching Renjun freshen up and dress up and leave, giving him a sheepish wave.

Jisung flopped down on his bed. Why was Renjun acting that weird?

They didn’t even get up for their 10 am classes till 9:15 most days, Renjun couldn’t have stayed in bed with for a bit longer?

Where did he even have to go this early?

Jisung sighed as a deep sadness set into his heart. It seemed like Renjun didn’t even want to be with him anymore.

He was so distant lately, zoning out in the middle of conversations, running off to somewhere without telling Jisung anything, ditching on their dates and Jisung didn’t want to automatically assume the worst but Renjun wasn’t giving him a lot to work with here.

He got up, dressing up himself albeit a bit begrudgingly.

He went out of his room, seeing Jeno and Donghyuck sitting on the couch, drinking their coffees.

“Wow, now why do you look like someone killed your cat?” Jeno asked in lieu of greeting.

“Good morning hyungs.” Jisung mumbled as he took out a carton of juice and poured himself a glass.

He never would understand why the hyungs drank that poison they liked to call _coffee_.

“Jisung, what’s wrong?” Donghyuck aske, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

Great, so now he had worried Donghyuck too, as if he needed anymore trouble after the Jaemin thing going on.

“It’s nothing hyung, I promise.” He tried, with a smile.

“I saw Renjun run out a while ago, you’re normally very chirpy when you wake up beside him, what happened this time?” Jeno asked.

Jisung took the last sip of his juice and sighed, picking up his bag, preparing to leave. “Maybe he doesn’t even want to wake up next to me anymore.” He said, putting the glass in the sink and turning to leave.

He turned around and gave the hyungs a smile who looked shocked, clearly not expecting these turn of events. Jisung hadn’t either.

“Have a good day hyungs, I’ll see you guys later.”

\--

“Stop looking like a kicked puppy.” Chenle said, sighing for the umpteenth time as he looked at Jisung.

It was safe to say that Chenle hadn’t ever been this frustrated in his life. Renjun had been busy with Jisung’s birthday surprise considering the elaborate plan he was palnning and the gift he had planned.

And Jisung was confusing Renjun’s panicked last minute preparations as him not being interested in him anymore.

And Chenle coudn’t even tell him what was really the case.

Jisung sighed, sipping at the drink like a forlorn puppy. “But I feel a lot like a kicked puppy.”

“Jisung, I swear to god, stop this. Renjun ge is disgustingly in love with you. You’re misreading everything.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Yes, please stop thinking about it. Renjun ge is the most sorted person I know, he wouldn’t just start acting like this out of the top of his head. He isn’t Donghyuck hyung.”

Jisung sat up at that. “Do you know what happened between those two?”

Chenle sighed as he massaged his temples, it really was one problem after the other in this group.

“Yeah, Jaemin hyung confessed. Donghyuck hyung had an internal breakdown because he thought he didn’t like him. Jaemin hyung kissed Minjeong. Donghyuck hyung had an internal breakdown because he realised he did like him.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes. “What? The? Fuck? Donghyuck hyung actually thought that he didn’t like Jaemin hyung?”

“Yeah tell me about it, apparently he can’t see his own face when he looks at Jaemin hyung like he hung the moon and stars.”

Jisung was still shocked. “Is Jaemin hyung okay?”

“I don’t think so. I texted him and he didn’t reply, he didn’t even attend his classes today.”

“Oh my god, that sucks.” Jisung said, sending a quick prayer to the universe that those two solve their issues soon.

Chenle sighed too taking a sip of his own drink before his eyes sparkled.

“What came into your head just now?” Jisung said suspiciously, knowing that look in Chenle’s eyes too well.

Chenle grinned. “Wanna go over to Jaemin hyung’s dorm?”

Jisung found himself smiling at the idea. “That’s actually a nice idea Chenle, what the fuck.”

“I’ll have you know that I always have the best ideas.”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

\--

Jaemin exhaled, staring at the show playing on the TV. He didn’t even know what it was, he just needed a distraction.

Hina had stopped by earlier, and he’d ignored texts from Jeno, Renjun, Yangyang, Chenle, he knew he was acting kinda pathetically and that he’d have to eventually get out of his dorm and face reality but he wanted to have just one day to wallow peacefully.

His doorbell rang and Jaemin almost cried at the thought of getting up from the comfortable position he was in.

He considered letting the door go unanswered, even muting the volume of the TV to give the impression that no one was home but the door opened on its own a few moments later.

Jaemin gawked at Jisung and Chenle entering the dorm, taking off their shoes.

“I knew you’d pretend to be dead, good thing I still had the key you gave me.” Chenle said, skipping over to where Jaemin was. Jisung close behind.

Jaemin groaned, he had completely forgotten about the spare key he’d given Chenle one day when Chenle had stayed over, Jaemin leaving before him asking him to lock up behind him.

“What are you brats doing here?” Jaemin asked, sighing tiredly.

He loved the two kids but he really didn’t have babysitting energy today.

“We came to sprinkle joy into your life.” Chenle said, looking entirely too proud for someone who had just cracked such a chessy line.

Jisung smiled sheepishly. “We’ll leave if we’re imposing though, hyung. Just say the word.”

Jaemin looked at their hopeful faces, he knew they’d come to cheer him up and no matter how low Jaemin was feeling right now, he knew he’d break his own heart if he asked them to leave.

“No, it’s okay. Stay. Just don’t break anything.”

Chenle and Jisung grinned, immediately jumping on the couch, snuggling Jaemin from both sides.

Jaemin would be lying if he said that didn’t make him feel instantly better.

“What are you watching?” Jisung asked.

“Who knows. Who cares.” Jaemin said, shrugging.

Chenle sighed in exasperation. “Everyone in this group is so damn dramatic.”

Jisung giggled. Jaemin cracked a smile at that too.

“I know what to do!” Chenle said, standing up and dragging Jisung up too.

Jaemin immediately missed the warmth.

“What?” Both Jaemin and Jisung asked.

“What do people need when they’re sad? Cake! We’ll bake a cake for you Hyung!” Chenle said.

Jisung grimaced and Jaemin narrowed his eyes.

“Lele, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Jaemin said.

“Yeah, I think I’ll have to agree with hyung on this one.” Jisung said.

Chenle pouted. “But why?”

“Because Jisung _will_ set this house on fire.”

“He will do no such thing, I’ll make sure nothing happens!” Chenle said, pulling Jisung away. “Relax hyung!”

Jaemin sighed and leaned back on the couch, he didn’t have a good feeling about this but what was the worse that could happen? So he relaxed.

He watched the show in peace for a while, the sound of Chenle and Jisung bickering and laughing in the kitchen somehow making him feel much more relaxed than he had been feeling all day.

Maybe them sabotaging him like this was a good idea, Jaemin leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes and smiling.

But his tranquillity was disturbed by a yell from Chenle.

Jaemin’s eyes opened, getting up and hurrying to the kitchen only to see an egg cracked on the floor as Chenle and Jisung looked at it in shock.

Jaemin felt a laugh bubble up from inside at the sight, they looked too horrified as if it wasn’t just an egg cracking.

Soon enough, he was laughing as he walked up to them and ruffled their hair.

“What are you guys looking so scared for? We can just clean that up.” He said, smiling.

Jisung and Chenle blinked at him. “We didn’t mean to create a mess.”

Jaemin smiled as he went and stood at the counter where the ingredients were. “You’re baking, you’re supposed to make a mess.”

Chenle and Jisung grinned, relieved at Jaemin’s reaction before joing him at the counter too. “Are you gonna bake with us too hyung?”

Jaemin chuckled as he nodded. “Yeah, I think I will.”

“But we are supposed to pamper you today hyung.” Jisung said with a pout.

Jaemin smiled. “I feel a lot better, and I don’t want to sit out there on the couch when I could just have fun with you guys in here instead.”

Chenle hugged him from behind. “You’re like, the best hyung.”

Jaemin blinked at the sudden affection before smiling. “I know, now let’s get to work.”

They worked together, stopping in the middle too many times to laugh at stupid things.

Jaemin breathed a sigh of relief when the cake batter was done and in the oven to bake. “Now all we do is wait.”

Chenle smiled mischieviously. “Food fight!” He said, throwing flour on Jisung.

Jaemin gasped. “Chenle, no. I swear to god-” and then he was screaming bloody murder as Jisung threw flour at him too, laughing loudly.

Jaemin stared at him in shock before rolling up his sleeves. “Oh Park Jisung, you’re so gonna get it now.” He said, picking up the flour and chasing after Jisung who yelped and tried to run away only to be stopped by Chenle as Jaemin poured flour all over him.

“Jaemin hyung! Not my hair! This is not fair!” Jisung cried.

“Fair? This is war Jisung.” Jaemin said.

They fought like this for a while, creating a mess out of their clothes and the kitchen floor, laughing and yelling way too loudly than should be allowed in a dorm building filled with students trying to study but Jaemin realised he didn’t mind.

Jisung was in the middle of another round of flour throwing when he slipped on the floor, yelping as he went down, dragging Jaemin down with him, both of them falling on the floor.

Chenle joined in on the pile on the floor, all of them trying to catch their breaths after the intense unintentional workout the food fight had resulted in.

“This was so childish of us.” Chenle said, a smile in his voice.

Jaemin smiled. It really was the most childish thing he’d done in a while but he closed his eyes, the emptiness in his heart being replaced with warmth and fondness thinking of the two boys lying on the messed up floor beside him.

Jaemin felt like he could deal with anything as long as long as he had these idiots backing him up every step of the way.

“Thanks guys, for coming over.” He said, hoping his voice conveyed atleast half of the gratitude he actualy felt.

“That’s what friends do hyung, catch up.” Chenle said, smile clear in his voice as he echoed the words Jaemin had said to him during his difficult time.

Jisung chuckled.

Jaemin smiled, and put more flour on Chenle’s head as he yelped in protest. He deserved that one.

\--

“I am wiped out.” Jisung said as he laid face down on the couch, he’d just taken a shower to clean up the mess that he’d become and had borrowed Jaemin’s clothes to wear.

Jaemin chuckled as he sat down on top of Jisung’s legs ignoring his protests. “Obviously Sungie, you danced all day and then had a food fight in the evening.”

“You all are like, old and shit. I still have so much energy.” Chenle beamed from the floor.

Jisung rolled his eyes. “You have energy because you do nothing all day except make my life significantly harder.”

Chenle made an affronted sound. “Excuse me-”

He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

All of them looked at door in question.

“Was someone going to come over?” Jisung asked Jaemin who shook his head as he got up to answer the door.

He opened the door to find Jeno, Hina and Renjun standing outside the door.

Jaemin sighed. “Another sabotage?”

Jeno made a sound like a confused puppy. “Another?”

Chenle jumped up and put his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, grinning at the newcomers. “Fancy seeing you all here.”

Hina laughed as she saw Jisung’s head pop out from behind Chenle’s too.

“So these brats came here before us huh?” Jeno said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, guess we care about Jaemin hyung more than you after all.” Chenle said, sighing dramatically.

“Renjun hyung?” Jisung said as he finally spotted Renjun who was looking at him too.

Jisung was confused. He thought Renjun was busy today? He thought that was why they weren’t together in the first place. Renjun hadn’t told him what his plans for the day were. He seemed to not tell Jisung anything these days after all.

Renjun seemed taken aback too but he recovered soon enough, letting a smile come to his face as he walked up to Jisung and attached himself to his side. “Hey baby, how was your day?”

Jisung had about a 100 thoughts in his head right now but he didn’t want Renjun to worry about that if it really wasn’t anything and Jisung was just overthinking things so he just smiled as he hugged Renjun closer. “It was great hyung.”

All of them walked in and settled down on the couches and some on the floor.

\--

“What brings you guys here?” Jaemin asked, as if he didn’t know the answer to that already.

Renjun narrowed his eyes at him. “Really Nana?”

Jeno laughed. “Hey Jun, be nice.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I’m plenty nice, I guess these idiots could do without some ‘nice’ right now.”

“What do you even mean?” Jaemin further questioned, confused.

“What he means is that you’re an idiot but I guess you’re sensitive right now so we won’t rub that fact in your face for now.” Hina said.

“Every day, every single day, I marvel at how kind you guys are to me.” Jaemin deadpanned.

“I know, we’re amazing.” Jeno said, grinning.

Jaemin sighed, getting up. “The kids wanted to bake a cake so we baked one together, I’ll bring it out for everyone to eat now.”

He said and left for the kitchen.

Renjun immediately turned to Chenle and Jisung. “How is he?”

Chenle shrugged. “He seems okay, but he’s really good at pretending so I wouldn’t know.”

“He seemed very heartbroken when we first came though, he looked like he really would burst into tears any second.”

“I’m going to kill Hyuck.” Renjun muttered under his breath. He really didn’t get why these two were suffering so much when there really was no reason to.

“Wait, why has Hyuck not confessed to Nana again?” Hina asked.

“I have no clue, but based on the conversation I had with him, I think he thinks he doesn’t deserve Jaemin. Or atleast that he’s confused if he really has feelings for him or if it’s because Jaemin is, well, Jaemin.”

Jeno sighed exasperatedly. “Yeah, that’s what I gathered too. I did spend almost an hour trying to convince him that this slow burn shit is not necessary at all and that he should just admit to atleast himself that he does really have feelings.”

“Wait, is Hyuck hyung questioning his worth right now?” Chenle asked, face appalled.

Renjun sighed. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Oh my god, that is so stupid. Like, Jaemin hyung is pretty damn perfect but why would Donghyuck hyung think he’s not all that too? I don’t think there’s anyone as perfect for Jaemin hyung than Donghyuck hyung.” Chenle said.

Everybody was silent for a second and then Renjun took out his phone.

“Lele, say that again okay, let me record it. I need to remember this moment and also need Donghyuck to hear it.” Renjun said.

Chenle rolled his eyes. “Stop it. It’s not like you all don’t agree with me.”

“Yeah, he’s right. I don’t know Donghyuck well enough yet but I can already see that he’s perfect for Jaemin and vice versa.” Hina said.

Renjun sighed, he agreed with everything Chenle had said, if only Hyuck would realise it.

His phone chimed with a message.

**_ Yangie _ **

**_Um_ **

**_Junnie?_ **

**_This may be overstepping but like_ **

**_Are Jaemin and Donghyuck okay?_ **

**_Like_ **

**_Everybody who was at the party was asking me if everything was alright_ **

**_And I was like_ **

**_‘I’ll let you know haha’_ **

**_So whatever it is, get those idiots to stop being idiots and actually confess their true feelings_ **

**_So that they don’t have to do this shit anymore_ **

**_I think Minjeong is permanently scarred_ **

**_Because she thinks she came between them or something_ **

**_Wait_ **

**_You know that these two like each other?_ **

**_ Yangie _ **

**_What do you take me for?_ **

**_I’m offended_ **

**_A blind and brainless person could see that those two are madly in love_ **

**_Everybody can see it_ **

**_Except them apparently_ **

**_…._ **

**_Wow_ **

**_Also yea_ **

**_Everyone’s fine_ **

**_ Yangie _ **

**_Cool_ **

**_Good to know_ **

**_See you_ **

Renjun kept the phone aside just as Jaemin came back with the cake.

“That cake looks better than the disaster I thought it would look like knowing these two made it.” Jeno said, looking at the cake.

“Well, Jaemin hyung saved it, we would have definitely ruined it.” Jisung said, leaning back on Renjun a bit.

Renjun caressed Jisung’s hair on his own accord, touching Jisung came like second nature to him.

He kissed the side of Jisung’s head, he couldn’t wait to surprise him on his birthday.

Chenle tried cutting the cake and failed, Hina giggled and stood up. “Let me cut that and serve, don’t ruin it now.”

She served the cake in plates and gave to all of them, Jeno kissed her cheek when she gave him his share.

Jaemin fell on the floor, starfished. “I want someone to kiss my cheek too.”

Hina and Renjun shared a look and leaned down and kissed both of Jaemin’s cheeks.

“Happy?” Hina asked.

Jaemin pouted. “No, you have your boyfriends to go back to.”

“But you’re our number one Nana.” Hina said, and amused smile on his face.

Jaemin put his head on Jeno’s lap and nuzzled his face in his stomach.

Jeno laughed. “You’re like an overgrown cat who needs affection.”

“I do need affection.” Jaemin mumbled. “I also-”

He sighed, before he continued.

“I need Hyuck.” Jaemin mumbled, under his breath but everybody heard him loud and clear.

Renjun felt his heart break at Jaemin’s state, this was the first time he’d actually said out loud and shown any sign of the fact that he missed Donghyuck and if Jaemin was showing his weakness, he must really be hurt.

All of them seemed to have reached a mutual agreement without communicating as they all went over to him and hugged him tightly.

Jaemin was laughing. “Guys, I can’t breathe.”

“Breathing is overrated, you’ll be fine.” Chenle said.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, Renjun knew for sure if anybody walked in on them right now, they’d either burst out laughing or be really concerned about the way Jaemin was squished in the middle but Renjun realised he didn’t really care, especially not when Jaemin had the biggest smile of his face when they let him go finally.

“Let’s actually eat the cake now.” Jaemin said, picking uo his plate.

All of them picked up their plates, digging in.

“This is actually so good what the fuck.” Jeno said.

Hina nodded in agreement.

“Yeah this tastes great.” Renjun said. “You did great baby.” He said, looking at Jisung.

Jisung smiled bashfully.

“He literally did nothing except break three eggs.” Chenle deadpanned.

Renjun smacked him on the head. “Don’t be a hater, my baby is amazing.”

Chenle rolled his eyes. “Ugh, I hate couples.”

Jeno and Hina laughed. “Us too?”

“You haven’t done anything to disgust me yet but we’ll see.” Chenle said, waving his fork around dramatically.

“You’re going to stab yourself with that fork.” Jisung said.

“I’m definitely going to stab you with this fork-” Chenle said.

“Now now children, let’s not fight.” Hina said.

“This happens everyday, imagine how tired we are.” Jeno said, sighing.

“Jisung, how’s your recital preparations going by the way?” Jaemin asked.

Jisung’s eyes lit up, Renjun loved this Jisung, well he loved every Jisung, but Jisung got so passionate when he talked about his dance and how excited he was to perform and Renjun loved to watch Jisung so passionate about something.

They talked about the recital for a bit, the conversation moved to other topics as well.

Renjun looked at Jaemin, and felt the sudden urge to film him. Jaemin filmed all of them all the time so he supposed it was only fair.

He took out his phone and opened up instagram, opening the stories feature and started recording, the filter he used gave some sort of a vintage look to the whole scene making Jaemin look somehow even more beautiful, yeah, go figure.

He zoomed in a little at his face as he laughed at something Jeno said and it seemed that he finally realised that he was being filmed as he looked right at the camera, his eyes widening slightly before smiling shyly and covering his face.

“Junnie, stop filming.” He said, almost a whine.

Renjun laughed, and took pity on him as he stopped recording, turned the sound in the video off and posted it to his story, with the caption.

**Sunshine Boy <3 @na.jaemin0813**

**(p.s – you literally look like a model, what is this face hiding shit?)**

He knew Donghyuck would see the story and he knew it would tug on his heartstrings and Renjun wanted it to, wanted Donghyuck to realise just what he was missing out on.

\--

Jeno sighed as he stretched on the sofa.

Renjun, Jisung, Chenle and Hina had left, leaving only Jaemin and Jeno.

“Dude, it’s like you guys have stuck to me like leeches, I can’t get rid of you.” Jaemin said, but he had a fond smile on his face.

Jeno grinned. “Oh shut up Na, you’d be so screwed without us.”

Jaemin sighed as he lied down on the couch, his head on Jeno’s lap. “Can’t even argue with that.”

Jeno played with his hair a bit. “How are you feeling?” He asked, softly.

Jaemin laughed a little. “I feel pretty okay now, as okay as someone with a broken heart can get I guess.”

“How’s Donghyuck doing?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno sighed, choosing to tell Jaemin the truth. “Pretty bad.”

Jaemin looked confused. “Why?”

Jeno couldn’t say anything further, it was for the both of them to talk about, not his place so he just shrugged. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

God bless Jaemin because he didn’t pry further, just relaxed on Jeno’s lap a little more.

“You really are like a cat.” Jeno said, amused.

“Not my fault you’re always so indulgent when I want affection, now I’m spoiled.” Jaemin said, indignant.

Jeno laughed. “You’re lucky I like you Nana.”

Jaemin grinned. “I know.”

They were silent for a while.

Then Jeno spoke up. “Hey, do you think something’s off between Jisung and Renjun?”

“I don’t really know, I do remember Chenle telling me something about Jisung misunderstanding Renjun’s surprise planning as him hiding something from Jisung so Jisung’s a bit agitated.”

Jeno internally facepalmed. “Why does that kid always think in the wrong direction?”

Jaemin chuckled. ‘”I think we all do.”

“I hope they solve their issues though, they’re so happy together, I don’t want this ruining shit for them.” Jeno said.

“Yeah me too. They will figure it out don’t worry, they’re head over heels for each other anyway and both of them are sorted enough not to let this come between them.”

Jeno hummed. He sure hoped so.

Jaemin looked up at him with mischievious eyes. “So, you really overcame your crush on Renjun huh?”

Jeno looked at him shocked. “How did you kno- okay nevermind. Obviously you noticed.” He said with a laugh.

Jeno hadn’t really expected anyone to ever notice that he’s had a teeny bit of a crush on Renjun when they’d first met, mostly because of how tiny the crush really was.

Safe to say he’d gotten over it pretty fast too, he didn’t think anyone had known but obviously Jaemin did.

“So you’re over it?”

“Jaemin I’m literally dating your best friend as we speak.”

Jaemin laughed. “Chill, I just think it’s cute how all of us have had a crush on Renjun at some point in our lives.”

“You too?”

Jaemin grinned. “What? He was a good kisser.”

Jeno laughed, in disbelief.

“I can’t believe that we really are a Renjun harem.”

“Makes sense, the boy is beautiful.”

“You’re right.”

“Hey Jen?”

“Yup Nana?”

“Stay the night?”

Jeno smiled as he pinched Jaemin’s nose lightly. “You’re a fool if you thought I wasn’t already going to.”

\--

Jisung entered the dorm and the first thing he saw was that the lights were off.

Not unusual, especially because it was late at night and Donghyuck could have been asleep but also very very unusual because Donghyuck never slept this early.

The next thing he saw was that the door to Donghyuck’s room was slightly open, which also, very unusual, the last time Donghyuck’s door was open was when his dog back home had died and he was really sad and he’d wanted Jisung to notice the open door and go cuddle with him.

So Jisung knew the protocol, he opened the door slightly more and saw Donghyuck lying on the bed, curled up as small as possible, under the blankets.

Jisung’s heart broke at the image, to see his full of life, sunshine personified hyung this sad made him really sad too.

He closed the door behind him, took off his jacket and got under the blankets beside Donghyuck, spooning him.

He knew he’d done the right thing when Donghyuck immediately melted into him, his hand coming to rest on Jisung’s.

“Hey hyung.” Jisung said, softly.

“Hi, where were you?” Donghyuck asked.

“Jaemin hyung’s dorm.”

“I see.”

Jisung kept quiet, choosing to rest his chin on top of Donghyuck’s head.

Then Donghyuck spoke up, voice feather soft. “How is he?”

“He’s okay hyung, he’s trying to show us all that he’s fine.”

“But, is he?”

Jisung let out a sigh. “No hyung, he isn’t fine and you know that. You broke his heart, and walked out on him from the party without even explaining why you did that. He was feeling pretty shitty already because you rejected him but now he thinks he lost his best friend too.” Jisung said, knowing that it was harsh but he knew Donghyuck needed to hear it. He kept his voice light though, trying not to alarm Donghyuck.

Donghyuck winced at the sharpness in Jisung’s words.

Jisung sighed and nuzzled in closer. “You know I love you hyung and I support every decision of yours, you’re my home away from home and I’m so so grateful to have you and your happiness means the most to me but I can’t just sit here and do nothing when you’re the one jeopardising your own happiness.”

Donghyuck sniffled. “You’re right Sungie, I don’t even know what I’m so afraid of.”

“Hyung?”

“Yes.”

“Do you love Jaemin hyung?”

“More than anything I could have ever imagined.”

“That’s it then, tell him exactly that, date the fuck out of him, marry him and have children and just be happy together.” Jisung said.

Donghyuck let out a quiet chuckle. “You seem to have everything planned for us.”

Jisung smiled. “Yes I do, I want to see you both together now.”

“But what if it doesn’t work out?”

“Then we’ll see where to go from there, don’t let the fear of the future stop you from experiencing something beautiful hyung, things can always go wrong but things could also go immensely right.”

Donghyuck squeezed Jisung’s hand tigher. “Thanks Sungie, I needed that.”

“Always hyung, anytime you need anything. Now sleep.”

\--

Jisung sighed as he opened the door the door of the cafeteria to enter, it was too early in the morning and he needed coffee to wake up enough to actually get through hours of dance practice.

He ordered his coffee and turned around to leave when he saw Renjun, sitting on one of the seats, doing something on his phone.

Jisung lit up, seeing Renjun and probably getting a hug and a kiss from him was just the right kind of energy booster that he needed to get through the hellish hours of practice.

He practically skipped towards him choosing to not say his name till he was standing right in front of him.

“Renjun hyung!” He chirped.

Renjun immediately looked up, his eyes widening as he locked his phone right away and put it upside down on the table. Jisung’s eyes followed the suspicious movement and he felt most of his excitement leave his body.

“Jisung? What are you doing here?” Renjun asked.

Jisung deflated as he balled his hand not holding the coffee into a fist.

He breathed in, this whole thing with Renjun was getting honestly ridiculous. He just wished Renjun would fucking tell him what the hell was wrong so that he could atleast do something about it.

But Renjun seemed content in just hiding whatever he was doing from him.

He looked up, managing a small smile. “Nothing hyung, have a good day. I’ll see you later.”

With that, he turned around and left.

Every fibre of his being urging him to turn back and run to Renjun who was calling his name behind him.

But he walked on, he knew if he stayed there, he’d say something he’d probably regret.

\--

“I feel like you’re my parents and I’m your child.” Chenle grumbled as he sipped on the caramel latte, walking between Jeno and Hina.

Both of them laughed.

“I mean, the analogy isn’t that far off.” Jeno teased.

“Jeno hyung, no offense but I’d be such a mess if I was your child.” Chenle teased right back.

“Excuse me, I’ll be a great dad.” Jeno said, a bit indignant now.

“Yeah no, I don’t know about that. Hina noona would be a good mom though!” Chenle beamed at Hina who cooed and pinched his cheek.

“You’re so cute Lele.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “I fail to understand how you find this menace this adorable.”

“He is the cutest ever, you’re just stupid.” Hina said, grinning.

Chenle let out a yelp of glee. “Jeno hyung, dating Hina noona is the best decision you’ve made.”

“Just because she sides with you on everything?” Jeno said, snorting. “But yeah, I agree.” He said, looking at Hina.

She blushed and waved her hand noncommitedly. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Hey, isn’t that Jisung?” Jeno suddenly said, pointing towards a very obviously distressed Jisung enetering the arts building where the dance rooms were.

“Yeah, looks like him.” Chenle said.

Jisung had disappeared into the building by then.

“He looked distressed.” Hina said.

Chenle sighed. “The Renjun ge problem must have gotten worse.”

“Wait till the boy gets the surprise of his lifetime.”

“I can’t believe the only one in normal relationship in our group right now is you Jeno hyung.” Chenle said.

“What does that even mean?” jeno deadpanned.

“I mean, you don’t really have a good track record.” Chenle said.

Hina giggled. She and Chenle high fived.

“What about you Chenle? Don’t you like someone?” Hina asked.

Chenle did a dramatic gesture with his hand. “As I’ve said previously, love is stupid. And that keeps being proven everyday with the way my friends in love act.” Chenle said, sighing.

Jeno laughed and smacked his arm. “You’re just a commitment phobe.”

“Yeah, maybe. Who knows.” Chenle shrugged.

“Hm, I wonder if you’ll find someone who’ll make you reconsider all of this.” Hina said, amused.

“You’ll be the first one to know when I find that someone Noona, promise!” Chenle said, smiling. “I need to get to class now so, bye bye!” He left, practically sprinting to his building.

Jeno smiled fondly. “This kid.”

Hina held his hand as they resumed walking. “You really love him huh?”

“Yeah, Chenle is the younger brother I never wanted but got anyway and grew to love unconditionally.” Jeno said and the laughed. “The kid knows he’s my weakness and he takes full advantage of that.”

Hina smiled as she snuggled into Jeno’s side. “Well, lucky for you then because he seems to like you just as much.”

Jeno just smiled as he brought Hina’s hand up to kiss it.

They walked in silence. Jeno loved how even silence with Hina felt so full of warmth.

“Hey Jeno?”

“Yeah babe?

“I’m lucky to have you.”

Jeno closed his eyes for a millisecond as he breathed out before squeezing Hina’s hand tighter.

“Me too.”

Hina smiled cheekily. “I know.”

Jeno laughed. He knew he’d have no problem envisioning his whole life with Hina beside him.

\--

Donghyuck woke up to an empty bed, Jisung must have left for his dance practice.

He stretched a bit, he didn’t have classes today so he figured he could afford to stay in bed for a while.

He picked up his phone and opened instagram. He saw that Renjun had posted a story.

He opened it.

And his heart stopped.

Or maybe skipped so many beats that it for sure felt that way.

Jaemin looked beautiful in the story and Renjun had aptly captioned it with ‘Sunshine boy’.

Jaemin was sunshine personified on most days if not all, but he looked particularly lovely in the video that Renjun had posted of him.

His heart felt overcome with love and longing for this boy, it felt like the feelings he’d thought would not come to the surface came rushing in as he saw his face.

The feeling was more intense because he’d actually admitted to himself and Jisung out loud last night that he really did love Jaemin and seeing him like this, this handsome, lovely and perfect, Donghyuck didn’t quite know why he’d waited this long to realise that the only place he ever wanted to be was in Jaemin’s arms, watching him laugh and smile and hopefully, being the reason behind them too.

He kept his phone aside, he missed Jaemin.

He missed Jaemin too much.

The feeling of seeing him was so strong that Donghyuck found himself standing up, brushing his teeth and getting ready and before he knew it, he was on his way to Jaemin’s dorm.

He almost chickened out when he reached the building, standing in front of the dorm building for so long that he was sure the people passing by thought of him as some kind of a stalker.

He took a deep breath, he needed to see Jaemin.

He reached his floor, and rang the bell.

He hoped Jaemin was at home, in the sheer desperation to see him, Donghyuck hadn’t even stopped to think if Jaemin had early classes today or not.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Donghyuck for the feeling he felt when Jaemin opened the door, his eyes widening slightly in shock.

“Hyuck?”

And that was it.

That was all it required for Donghyuck to crumble, right in front of Jaemin’s eyes.

The tears ran freely as Jaemin’s eyes widened further. He pulled Donghyuck inside and closed the door, immediately turning to Donghyuck but keeping a distance between them.

Donghyuck knew this was Jaemin respecting Donghyuck’s distance, he knew that it was the result of his own actions that Jaemin felt like he had to stay away from Donghyuck and he hated it.

He wanted Jaemin to be close to him.

“Hyuck? What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt somewhere? Did someone say something to you? Is Jisung okay? Are your parents okay?” Jaemin asked, voice laced with concern and worry.

And Donghyuck just cried harder at that, he really didn’t deserve Jaemin.

Even after all of this, Jaemin was so worried about him, immediately trying to console him after the hell Donghyuck had put him through.

At the sight of Donghyuck’s tears increasing and his sobs becoming louder, Jaemin seemed to say fuck it to the distance as he came closer and wiped his tears away.

“Hyuckie baby, you’re scaring me, is everything okay?” Jaemin asked, voice feather soft.

Maybe it was having Jaemin this close to him again, maybe it feeling his touch or maybe it was the nickname that finally made Donghyuck hug Jaemin tightly, not a single hair’s breadth of space between them.

“Jaemin, I missed you so fucking much.” He sobbed into Jaemin’s shoulder.

He felt Jaemin tense up, and Donghyuck wondered if he shouldn’t have hugged him after all, maybe Jaemin was the one who needed distance from Donghyuck.

But before he could break away and apologise, Jaemin sighed and hugged him back, eqally as tightly and let out a tired sounding chuckle. “Really? That’s all? Jesus, you had me scared. Warn a guy.”

Donghyuck nuzzled his face in Jaemin’s neck, breathing him up. He didn’t know how he ever let Jaemin go all those times they were wrapped around each other because Donghyuck knew that he never wanted to let go now.

“I’m so sorry, I missed you so much.” Donghyuck repeated, his voice coming out broken and croaky and it seemed like that was the only thing he could repeat because no matter how many times he said it, he’d still feel like it wasn’t enough.

Jaemin hugged him tighter. “I missed you so much too Hyuckie, god you have no idea-” he cut himself off, deciding against continuing as he sighed, deflating against Donghyuck. “You’re killing me here Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck’s heart broke, he panicked, trying to break away to apologise but Jaemin held on. “No, don’t. Not just yet. I’m not ready to let go of you just as yet.” Jaemin said against his neck, quietly.

So Donghyuck held on, and hugged Jaemin with everything he had and hoped that whatever he felt reached Jaemin. “I’m so sorry.” He said.

Jaemin kissed his temple softly. “Shh, just stay.”

And Donghyuck could do that, he could stay right there as long as Jaemin would let him. Because he knew for sure now that he wasn’t going to leave Jaemin, ever.

\--

Jisung was tired.

Practice was brutal even more so because of the recital being just a few days away.

“Okay guys, let’s take 5!” Taeyong announced, seeing the way almost all of the people were dying.

Jisung almost fell to the floor in relief. He walked to the side where his bag was and sat down, taking out his bottle to drink water.

He scrolled through his phone to see if he had any unread messages.

He had one.

From Renjun.

He sighed as he opened the thread of his and Renjun’s chat.

**_ Junnie Hyung <3 _ **

**_Jisung?_ **

**_I felt like something was really off when we saw each other in the dining hall today_ **

**_Are you okay?_ **

**_Are you mad at me?_ **

**_Can we meet?_ **

Jisung felt guilt bubble up inside him. He didn’t want Renjun to feel this way but he hadn’t been feeling anything except unnecessary anxiety whenever he was around Renjun these days, it was obvious Renjun was keeping something from him. Jisung just didn’t want to think the worst outcome of this but his brain kept going haywire anyway.

He sighed. He loved Renjun but he couldn’t deal with meeting him when he was so riled up, he’d end up saying things and Renjun didn’t deserve that especially when Jisung could just be imagining things in his own head.

**_Sorry hyung_ **

**_Can’t today_ **

**_I have practice_ **

He sighed again as he kept the phone aside, gulping down a big chug of water from the bottle.

“Whoa dude, don’t you look like a sad male lead of some drama.” Yangyang said, chuckling as he sat down beside Jisung.

Jisung just shot him a smile. “Maybe I am the sad male lead of a drama.”

Yangyang’s eyebrows shot up. “What’s wrong? Trouble in paradise?”

Jisung let out a humourless laugh.

“I don’t even know hyung.”

Yangyang sidled up close to him. “Hey Sungie, talk to me, what’s wrong?” He asked, voice soft.

Jisung welcomed Yangyang’s warmth and leaned on him a bit. With Donghyuck and Jaemin obviously going through so much, he didn’t even want to talk to them about this whole thing knowing how stressed they already were but Yangyang was nice, and kind and he would listen to Jisung.

But Yangyang was also Renjun’s best friend so that was that.

But Jisung knew Yangyang won’t tell Renjun anything Jisung talked to him about, they may not have known each other that long but Yangyang was fast becoming one of the hyungs Jisung could always rely on.

“Does Renjun hyung not like me anymore?” Jisung said in the end, voice coming out barely above a whisper.

Jisung could feel Yangyang’s shoulder jerk from where his head was rested on his shoulder.

“Um, what?” Yangyang said after a beat of silence.

“Renjun hyung doesn’t like me anymore.” Jisung repeated, assertive this time.

Yangyang snorted. “Sounds fake.”

Jisung hit his stomach lightly and Yangyang yelped. “I’m serious.”

Yangyang turned to face him and held him by the shoulders. “And what, pray tell, could have led you to this conclusion?”

Jisung suddenly felt stupid, having Yangyang’s full attention on him. He felt like whatever that would come out of his mouth would be stupid.

“Jisung, tell me. Whatever it is.”

Jisung deflated. It was now or never.

“He’s been avoiding me. Well, not technically but he ditches out on dates and tells me that he’s busy but turns up at Jaemin hyung’s house anyway, he practically bolted out of the my dorm that day after we woke up even though he didn’t have class for about an hour, and he hid his phone away from me when I so much so as approached him today in the dining hall and I don’t know. It’s weird and I don’t want to assume the worst but I feel like he’s hiding something from me and I feel like he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me whatever it is and it kinda makes me feel bad? I don’t know.”

Whoa okay. Jisung did not know he had that much to say about this.

Yangyang was staring at him with a blank expression.

And then his hands dropped from Jisung’s shoulder. “Bro-”

“I know you’re gonna say that I’m probably overthinking this-“

“No, I’m not gonna say that, your feelings are valid Jisung but yeah, I’ll definitely tell you to talk to Renjun about it.”

Jisung sighed and looked at the floor.

Yangyang nudged his shoulder.

“Look bud, I know it’s hard. Confrontation and all, but I know Renjun and I know that he’s absolutely crazy about you. Jisung, you do something as small as kiss the back of his hand and his entire week is made. I think you’re just really misinterpreting whatever this is. Like not gonna lie, if he’s making you feel this way, it’s wrong but don’t go thinking that he doesn’t like you anymore Jisung because he loves you more than anything.”

Jisung felt tears choking up his throat at the way Yangyang talked about Renjun’s feelings for him.

“But hyung, he’s acting so distant.”

Yangyang smiled, putting a hand on Jisung’s shoulder and lightly pinching his earlobe. “Things can get a bit messy in relationships Sungie, but you know what’ll make it messier? Not communicating. So talk to him okay? You’ll figure it out.”

Jisung nodded. He really needed to talk to Renjun about this huh.

“And hey, stop thinking so hard about it. Your hair is going to turn grey.” Yangyang knocked on his head twice, fondly.

Jisung laughed. “Such a caring hyung.”

Yangyang winked and smiled. “I know. What would people do without me?”

Jisung just smiled back as Taeyong called them all back to practice.

They got up.

Yangyang ruffled Jisung’s hair. “Chill kiddo, you’ll be fine.”

Jisung smiled and hugged Yangyang’s side. “Thanks hyung.”

\--

Donghyuck was typing away on his laptop, he had a submission today which he had very conveniently forgotten about in lieu of grieving over Jaemin but alas, reality stikes hard sometimes.

He sighed, he had to finish this assignment by the evening and he still had a long way to go.

“Is this seat taken?”

Donghyuck heard a voice say and he looked up to see the person it belonged to.

Hina was standing there, smiling down at him.

Donghyuck felt his eyes slightly widen, he honestly didn’t know how to act around Hina. Hina was Jaemin’s best friend and Donghyuck was the guy who broke Jaemin’s heart.

But it would be rude to just say nothing or be dismissive so he smiled. “No it isn’t.”

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Hina asked further.

Donghyuck shook his head. Hina sat down and flashed a beaming smile at him. “I feel like we haven’t really gotten a chance to talk.”

Donghyuck sputtered like a fish.

Hina laughed and shook her head. “Chill Donghyuck, I don’t bite.”

Donghyuck let out a nervous chuckle at that.

He didn’t know how much of the whole thing Hina knew, if she knew about this morning when he’d gone over to Jaemin’s house and practically latched onto him without really telling him his feelings and had practically ran away when Jaemin’s roommates walked in on them hugging?

Oh god, Donghyuck almost flinched thinking about it. He hadn’t told Jaemin his feelings this time either.

But he hoped Jaemin atleast somehow had an idea, atleast until the time Donghyuck found the perfect time to confess to Jaemin too.

Hina looked perfectly serene and smiley but Donghyuck knew she would deck anyone in the face if they hurt Jaemin, so excuse him for being scared.

Hina waved her hand in front of Donghyuck’s face. “Earth to Donghyuck. You feeling okay?”

Donghyuck snapped out of his trance and smiled at Hina. “Yeah sorry, got lost for a second. I’m okay. How are you?”

Hina smiled. “I’m fine too, just dying because of classes but I’m a college student so can’t really complain.” She shrugged.

Donghyuck let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, true.”

Hina looked at the assignment Donghyuck was currently typing. “Working on something?”

Donghyuck snorted. “Barely. I have to finish this assignment on some godforsaken topic and I cannot, for the life of me, concentrate.”

Hina chuckled. “Well, that makes all of us.”

Donghyuck smiled. “So, is Jeno treating you well or do I need to smack him?”

Hina laughed. “No, your best friend has been treating me very well but I’ll let you know in about a month.” She teased.

Donghyuck laughed along. “Jeno is crazy about you Hina, I doubt he’s ever going to treat you any less than a princess.” He said. “As he should, by the way.”

Hina got a bit flustered and rolled her eyes. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me.”

Donghyuck smiled, teasing. “Really? Damn. I was hoping I could get close to you and we could gang up on Jeno together.”

Hina giggled. “Yeah, that we can definitely do.”

Donghyuck grinned at her. Hina was so adorable, Jeno was in good hands.

There was silence after that for a while as both of them worked on their individual assignments.

And the Hina spoke up, “I know this might not be my place and you can totally ask me to back off but are you okay?” Hina asked, her voice soft and welcoming.

Donghyuck wasn’t expecting that.

Donghyuck didn’t really know what he was expecting but this was not it.

He cleared his throat. “Uhm, I am fine?”

“Is that a question or an answer Donghyuck?” Hina asked, amusement lacing her tone.

Donghyuck chuckled nervously. “I am fine, mostly.”

Hina nodded, her hand patting Donghyuck’s shoulder. “You’ll figure this out.”

Donghyuck laughed, a bit shocked. “Man, I wasn’t expecting this not gonna lie.”

Hina made a confused sound. “What weren’t you expecting?”

“I fully expected you to punch me in the face or something when you found out the shit I’ve pulled with Jaemin these last few days.”

Hina scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s called empathy Hyuck, try it out sometime.”

Donghyuck laughed. “Hey! Jaemin’s your best friend.”

“I know and I respect his feelings and as his best friend, I am mad at you but as someone who has a brain and a good enough EQ, I respect and understand your feelings too even if I don’t know the full extent of it.”

Donghyuck looked down at the table. “I’ve been an idiot.”

“Yeah, you kinda have been.” Hina said, teasing. But then her smile turned soft. “But there’s always time to fix things before it gets too late.”

“You still want me to get together with him? After knowing how much of a mess I am?” Donghyuck asked, suddenly feeling like a child needing validation.

Hina pinched his cheek, smiling fondly. “Jaemin is the most amazing person I’ve ever known and he loved with all of his heart and based on how much I know you and have heard of you, I know his heart will be in pretty good hands when he’s with you.”

Donghyuck felt tears well up in his eyes, but he willed them down not wanting to cry in the middle of 30 fucking people.

“I just want him to be happy.” He said.

Hina smiled again. “Then just be with him, because he’s the happiest when he’s with you.”

\--

Jaemin sighed as he saw Jeno almost trip over nothing while walking.

Jeno regained his balance and smiled sheepishly at him.

Jaemin just snorted. “You don’t look like you’d be clumsy but then boom, you’re actually a walking hazard.”

Jeno made an offended noise. “I’m not _that_ clumsy. I just lose balance sometimes.”

“Yeah right.”

“Hina is clumsier than I am!” Jaemin said.

“I know, watch the two of you accidentally break your bones or something one of these days.”

Jeno just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

“How’s everything going with you two anyway?” Jaemin asked.

Jeno smiled wide. “Everything’s perfect. She’s perfect.”

“Oh to be young and in love.” Jaemin sighed.

Jeno laughed.

“By the way, not to sound like the quintesseintial best friend or whatever but, you better be good to Hina. Like, she’s amazing and you kinda don’t deserve her but she likes you so I’ll put up with it. Hurt her and I’ll break your bones.” Jaemin said, haughtily, obviously joking but also not about the last part.

Jeno saluted him with a smile on his face. “Aye aye captain!”

“Yeah, good. I’ll take weekly reports from her and if I see you slip up even once Jeno Lee? It’s on sight.” Jaemin said, making a fingergun.

Jeno nodded his head in mock seriousness. “Yes, I understand.”

Jaemin laughed and hit his forearm. “I am serious you idiot.”

Jeno broke into a smile of his own. “I know Nana, and I am too. I couldn’t hurt Hina even if I wanted to. She’s too precious to me.”

Jaemin’s eyes softened. “Sometimes I just feel like, you’re too precious for this world.”

Jeno shot him a cheeky smile. “Now don’t go all soft on me, buy me my coffee instead!”

“You’re such a freeloader.”

“You love me.”

\--

Renjun was impatient.

He knew something was wrong with the way Jisung was acting.

And it worried him.

Was he so wrapped up in making sure that Jisung’s birthday surprise went perfectly that he forgot to make sure if Jisung was actually okay?

He paced around the room, Jisung had finally agreed to meet him today after 2 days of radio silence from the other boy. Renjun knew he was busy with practice and probably too tired to actually invest any energy in meeting Renjun these days but Renjun couldn’t help but overthink.

The doorbell rang and Renjun practically jumped up to open the door.

Jisung was stood there, hands in his pockets from how cold it was outside, wearing a hoodie and just plain jeans, an outfit that was too casual but god, he still took Renjun’s breath away.

Jisung shot a smile at him but it didn’t really reach his eyes. “Hi hyung.”

Renjun felt like he wanted nothing more than to just bury himself in Jisung’s arms but he somehow felt like that wouldn’t be the right thing to do right now, not when Jisung was obviously not okay.

“Hey baby.” He said, instead, pulling Jisung inside.

Jisung took his shoes off and entered the dorm, settling down on the couch. Renjun sat beside him, hating how much distance was suddenly between them.

“So, what movie are we watching?” Jisung asked, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Renjun released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, nothing felt normal anymore but he would hang on to the last shred of normalcy he could find.

“I was thinking, maybe Avengers?” Renjun didn’t really like Avengers but Jisung loved it and Renjun wanted nothing more than to see Jisung happy.

Jisung chuckled as he looked down on the floor. “You don’t even like Avengers.”

Renjun smiled. “Yeah, but you like it and I like you.”

Jisung let out a stuttering breath as if he wasn’t expecting Renjun to say that which was very weird according to Renjun because why would he spend his time doing anything except reminding Jisung how much he loved him?

“Let’s watch Frozen, yeah?” Jisung said, after he overcame whatever he felt.

Renjun smiled, putting on Frozen and sitting back down on the couch.

Jisung opened his arms for Renjun without saying anything and Renjun practically melted into him, his back to Jisung’s chest as he leaned his head back on Jisung’s shoulder and Jisung’s hand came to wrap around his waist in a loose grip.

They watched the movie in relative silence even though Renjun was dying to ask Jisung what was up with him. Jisung’s hand was playing with Renjun’s tshirt’s hem absent mindedly and he was a warm weight behind him and Renjun felt himself relax for the first time in a few days.

After a while, Renjun felt Jisung’s lips press a kiss to the crown of his head. Renjun hummed happily.

“I love you so much Hyung, you know that right?” Jisung said softly against Renjun’s hair.

And there was something in the way he said it, something so broken in his voice that Renjun felt like cradling Jisung close and making him believe how precious he actually was.

He turned towards Jisung, cupping his face and pressing a kiss everywhere and whispered against his lips. “I love you too baby. So so much.”

Jisung let out another breath he was holding, before crashing his lips against Renjun’s.

Renjun sighed into the kiss, climbing up on Jisung’s lap to straddle him as he fisted Jisung’s hoodie as the kiss deepened.

Jisung’s hands were on his waist, and Renjun felt like he was in heaven.

He’d missed this so much, Jisung’s kisses felt like coming home.

Renjun let out a soft moan when Jisung cupped one side of his jaw and kissed the other before kissing him again.

They kissed for what felt like hours, the movie playing behind them long forgotten.

Jisung sighed as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Renjun’s. He was very very quiet.

Renjun cupped his face, forcing him to look up at him. “Baby, open your eyes.”

Jisung opened his eyes rather reluctantly, and Renjun’s heart broke at the sight of unshed tears in his eyes. “Hey hey hey baby, what’s wrong?” Renjun asked, caressing his cheeks.

Jisung just let out a shuddering breath and shook his head as if trying to snap out of a trance. “Nothing hyung, don’t worry about it.”

Renjun was definitely worrying about it.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Renjun said, pressing a kiss to the crease between his eyebrows.

Jisung let out a small laugh which just sounded sad to Renjun’s ears. “I was just so scared.”

“Scared? Of what?”

Jisung’s hold on Renjun’s waist tightened. He wasn’t looking at Renjun anymore, his eyes were focused on the ground. “Thought I almost lost you.” His voice was so quiet that Renjun almost didn’t hear him at all.

But he did, and he didn’t know what to feel about that at all.

“But baby what-”

“Hyung, don’t ask please, I just-” he breathed in. “It doesn’t matter anymore, not when I have you in my arms now.”

Renjun melted further into his hold and rested his forehead against Jisung’s. “You’ll have me baby, always. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jisung hugged him tightly. “Good, because I’m not letting you go, ever.”

Maybe they’d be okay after all.

\--

Hina yelped as she felt someone’s hand cover her eyes.

“Guess who?”

Hina chuckled. “Is it my very dumb boyfriend?”

Jeno laughed as he removed his hands and sat in the chair across from her.

“You’re late.” Hina said, crossing her arms jokingly.

Jeno rolled his eyes. “No actually, I am five minutes early. Not my fault you were _ten_ minutes early.”

Hina let out a giggle. “You still don’t keep a lady waiting.”

Jeno took her hand and kissed the back of it. “I apologise my lady, what can I do to achieve your forgiveness?” His smile was wide.

Hina pretended to think. “Decide what we should order because I can’t for the life of me decide.”

Jeno let out a whine. “Hey that is not fair! You know how much I struggle with menus, I want to order everything.”

“That is my problem exactly. So you choose today.”

Jeno pouted as he took the menu from Hina outstretched hand.

“So, how was your day today, pouty baby?” Hina asked, amusement lacing her tone.

“It was boring, nothing happened but I guess that’s a good thing in college.” Jeno said with a laugh.

Hina agreed with a laugh of her own. “You’re right, boring is good in college. Anything happening normally means something bad happened and I’d rather it did not thanks.”

“Especially when my friends are such a mess right now.”

Hina grinned at that. Jeno narrowed his eyes. “Why do you look like you know something that I don’t?”

“I have a good feeling about this Jaemin Hyuck situation.”

Jeno snorted. “Well, that makes one of us.”

Hina hit his arm lightly. “Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not, I just don’t see this ending well if Donghyuck doesn’t realise his feelings.”

Hian grinned again. “You see, that is exactly I have a good feeling about.”

“What are you talking about?”

Hina shrugged. “You’ll see.”

Jeno just shook his head. “Look at you acting all mysterious.”

“Yes, and you love me for it.”

“Oh but I love you for everything baby.”

“Don’t be cheesy.”

Jeno winked. “You weren’t complaining when I was being cheesy in front of my whole team.”

Hina laughed. “That was not cheesy, that was romantic. The girls still cannot believe you did that. They always thought you were some stoic guy.”

Jeno let out an offended sound. “I am _not_ stoic.”

Hina nodded in amusement. “Yeah you’re just a big soft baby. But they don’t know that and I’d like to keep it that way.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow. “Possesive much?”

Hina turned a bit red. “Yes.”

Jeno laughed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m all yours though.”

“Yeah, good.” Hina said as she hid her face behind the menu.

Jeno’s resulting laughter was loud.

\--

Donghyuck glanced at the clock in his room.

Fifteen minutes till it struck twelve.

Fifteen minutes till Jisung’s birthday.

He smiled unconsciously, it was their plan to not surprise Jisung at twelve on his birthday because it was his recital and if they all ended up coming, Jisung would not get his sleep.

But Donghyuck went out and got a small cake anyway, nobody could stop him from celebrating his baby’s birthday at twelve.

His phone rang, it was Renjun.

_“Hey dumbass.”_

_“Ugh I hate you so much.”_

_“So much love for me Junnie, all the time.”_

_“You get to be with Jisung when the clock strikes twelve!”_

_“Haha I am his favourite hyung after all. Keep crying.”_

_Renjun whined. “Not fair.”_

_“You’re literally gonna have him all day tomorrow, let me have this.”_

Renjun grumbled but then quietened down.

_“Hyuck?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Look, I don’t know why but Jisung was pretty stressed out and sad this week, I have an inclination it was something I did which I can’t figure out but please hug him and make sure he feels happy okay?”_

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows.

Jisung was not okay?

_“Jisung’s not okay?”_

_“Yeah he isn’t. I think he didn’t want to worry you further with the whole Jaemin thing already going on but yeah, he’s been pretty off. I am really worried.”_

Donghyuck sighed, this kid really always thought that he could handle everything alone.

_“I’ll take care of him Jun, don’t worry. Besides, he’s going to be the happiest tomorrow so don’t you worry your pretty little head now okay?”_

Renjun huffed out a laugh. _“Yeah okay. I won’t. Now I’ll let you go.”_

_“Okay, bye bye babe! Miss me.”_

Renjun laughed again. _“Weirdly enough, I actually do.”_

He hung up then. Donghyuck smiled at the phone.

Talk about being a softie.

He looked at his phone for the time.

_11:55._

He tiptoed out to the kitchen and took out the cake from the box, putting it on a tray and putting all the candles on it.

He lit the candles.

_11.57._

He tiptoed to Jisung’s bedroom which took longer than usual with the way he had to be careful to not drop the cake on the floor.

He stood outside Jisung’s door.

He could hear him talking on the phone, it was probably Renjun wishing him.

_12.00._

He waited with bated breath as he heard Jisung laugh and say his ‘thanks you’s’ to Renjun, Donghyuck didn’t want to barge in on that moment now could he?

He waited till he was sure Jisung had cut the call to open the door.

_12:03._

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Jisungie, Happy Birthday to you.~” Donghyuck crooned softly as he approached Jisung’s bed.

The other boy was looking at him with a bright smile on his face, “Hyung! You really didn’t have to.”

Donghyuck scoffed as he placed the cake in front of Jisung. “What rubbish, ofcourse I had to. You’re my baby.”

Jisung rolled his eyes but with a smile on his face.

“Now make a wish and blow out the candles.”

Jisung closed his eyes and made a wish obediently, blowing out the candles right after.

“I’m not going to make you cut the cake right now because it’ll be very messy so that’s for some other time.” Donghyuck said as he put the cake at the side table.

Jisung nodded. Donghyuck immediately tackled him into a bone crashing hug.

“My baby is all grown up now!” he cried.

Jisung huffed but he was laughing. “Hyung seriously? I’m going to choke and die that too on my birthday.”

Donghyuck loosened his hold a little but didn’t let go.

“Happy Birthday Sungie.” He said, softly petting Jisung’s head.

Jisung giggled into the hug. “Thanks Hyung, you’re the best.”

Donghyuck smiled at that and broke the hug. “Listen, you’re the most amazing, kind, hard working, caring and thoughtful kid I’ve ever known and I know for a fact that you’re going to rock the recital tomorrow and everything else you put your heart to.” He said.

Jisung gave him a bashful smile. “You’re embarrassing me hyung.”

Donghyuck pulled on his ear lobe. “I’m your older brother, that’s kinda my job brat.”

Jisung smiled, Donghyuck’s heart fell full with love for this boy right here.

Jisung was too good for this world and Donghyuck sometimes didn’t know what to do with all the adoration he had for the boy.

Jisung would always be his little brother, and he’d do anything in his power to make him happy.

He hoped Jisung knew that.

The doorbell rang.

Donghyuck and Jisung both looked at each other, confused.

“Who the fuck could it be?” Donghyuck mused out loud, standing up to go open the door. Jisung followed him curiously.

Donghyuck opened the door, only to see a sheepish looking Chenle standing on the other side.

Donghyuck almost face palmed.

“Chenle?” Jisung said, surprised.

Chenle raised a hand and waved meekly.

“What are you doing here?” Donghyuck said.

Chenle blinked. “Well, I was sitting in my home and I looked at the clock and it showed twelve and then I got restless because why am I in my house when it’s Jisung’s birthday? I know we agreed to not come so as to not disturb Jisung before his recital but I got too excited, sorry!” Chenle rambled.

Donghyuck sighed but it was fond.

Chenle loved Jisung a little too much, Donghyuck was glad that those two had found each other.

Jisung was full blown laughing by now, pulling Chenle in.

“You’re crazy.” Jisung said, his face splitting in a grin.

Chenle grinned back. “Renjun hyung’s gonna kill me when he comes to know I came here when he couldn’t but whatever. Happy Birthday Jisung.” Chenle said, pulling Jisung in for a hug.

Jisung hugged him back.

Donghyuck watched the exchange with fondness, those two were his favourite kids after all.

He knew how hard it was on Jisung when he thought that Chenle would have to leave, and now seeing them together, made Donghyuck really happy too.

Chenle broke the hug. “I’m going to sleep over, is that okay?” He asked.

As if they’d say no.

“We’re all squishing together in Jisung’s bed tonight!” Donghyuck said.

Chenle whooped.

Jisung grimaced but he was smiling nonetheless.

They all settled in bed together, Jisung in the middle and the two of them hugging him from both the sides.

Donghyuck switched off the light.

Jisung laughed. “I feel pretty special right now, not gonna lie.”

“You are special Sungie.” Donghyuck said, softly.

“Yeah man, you’re pretty damn amazing.” Chenle added.

“I’m scared for tomorrow.” Jisung admitted.

Donghyuck cuddled in closer. “I know, but you’re gonna be great. There’s no way around it.”

“If you do mess up a little somewhere, I’ll scream really loudly so that everybody will be too busy focusing on me so you can regain your footing in the mean time.” Chenle said cheekily. “Not that you would though. There’s no chance.”

Jisung laughed. “Some best friend you are.”

“I know I’m amazing.”

“You’re a brat is what you are.” Donghyuck chimed in.

“Literally nobody talked to you.” Chenle said haughtily.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes in the dark, Chenle was cuddling Jisung in a way that his hand reached Donghyuck too and he was holding onto Donghyuck’s sleep shirt with his hand and he had the audacity to pretend that he didn’t like Donghyuck.

But that was their brand after all.

“Sleep now baby.” Donghyuck said to Jisung.

Jisung nodded. “Yeah I should. Good night guys.”

“Goodnight Jisung.” Chenle chirped.

Donghyuck kissed the side of Jisung’s head. “Goodnight Sungie, thank you for being born.”

\--

“I literally did not ask for this.” Donghyuck groaned as Renjun kept glaring at him.

“You are such a fucking disaster. I can’t even believe you.” Renjun said.

“Yeah okay, I get it. Running out on Jaemin wasn’t one of the bright moments of my life either but I’ll mend it don’t worry.”

Renjun sighed. “How did he even fall for you?”

“I wonder. Anyway, how’s the surprise coming along?” Donghyuck asked.

They were waiting outside the green room for Jisung to be done getting ready and come out so that they could wish him luck on final time.

Renjun beamed. “It’s all fine, you remember what you have to do right?”

“Yeah yeah as if you’d let me forget.”

“Forget what?” Jeno said as he, Chenle and Jaemin approached them too.

Donghyuck’s heart skipped a beat as his eyes met Jaemin’s.

Jaemin shot him a quick smile.

“Forget everything that we have to do for Jisung’s surprise.” Donghyuck continued.

Jeno scoffed. “Renjun, you’re going to have a stroke and we’d really not like for that to happen so please chill. Everything will turn out amazing.”

Chenle nodded along.

Jaemin walked up to Renjun and wrapped him in a hug. Renjun let out a surprised sound. “What’s this for?”

Jaemin shook his head. “I just wanted to hug you.”

Renjun laughed as he patted Jaemin on his back. “You’re such a softie.”

Jaemin broke the hug with a grin. “You make me soft Junnie.”

“I turn my back for a second you start flirting with my boyfriend.” Jisung said, finally coming out of the green room.

Jaemin grinned at him too before hugging him too.

“Hyung, do not ruin my clothes.” Jisung grimaced.

“Shut up.” Jaemin said. “Happy Birthday, I love you so much.”

Jisung smiled. “Thank you, I love you too. I guess.”

Jaemin pulled his ear. “Brat.”

Chenle walked to Jisung and patted him loudly on the back. “Go slay out there!”

Jisung chuckled. “I’ll try but no promises.”

Donghyuck and Jeno hugged him too. “Don’t worry, you’ll be amazing.” Donghyuck said and Jeno patted Jisung’s head too.

“Okay now, let’s get out of here so that these two lovebirds can be alone.” Chenle said.

Jisung hit him on the arm. “You’re insufferable.”

“Excuse me? You should be thanking me ungrateful brat.” Chenle said.

Jisung laughed as all of them walked away.

Jisung walked up to Renjun with a smile. “Hey hyung.”

Renjun immediately wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist. “Hi Sungie, how are you feeling?”

“Pretty nervous not gonna lie. I feel like my limbs have turned to jelly.”

Renjun pecked Jisung’s cheek. “You’re going to be perfect on stage Jisung, don’t worry. And I’m already so so proud of you.”

Jisung flashed him a smile.

“Thank you Hyung, but I’ll need a more real kiss for moral support.”

Renjun rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

“You’re spoiled.”

Jisung cupped Renjun’s cheeks. “Yeah I am, I have the best boyfriend ever.”

Renjun smiled as he tiptoed and pressed his lips to Jisung’s.

Jisung whined as Renjun pulled away after a couple of seconds. “We’re not making out here Jisung, nope.” He said as he put a hand on Jisung’s chest. His face was red.

Jisung pouted as he kept chasing Renjun’s lips. “But I want you Hyung.”

Renjun felt warmth rise up to his face. God, this boy.

He needed to get out of here before Jisung got even more distracted. He removed himself from Jisung’s arms, pressed a final peck to his lips.

“You’ll have me tonight Sungie, go slay the recital!” he said and powerwalked out of the hallway before he could see Jisung standing there slackjawed.

\--

“Yo Jisung, you were so amazing what the fuck.” Yangyang said as he crashed into Jisung.

Jisung laughed and hugged him back. “Thanks hyung, you were amazing too.”

Jisung felt himself smile widely. He was satisfied with the way his performance had turned out and the rest everybody has put on amazing performances too, all in all, the recital was a success.

Weeks of merciless practice had finally paid off and Jisung was finally feeling like everything was in place again. The proud smiles on Taeyong and Ten’s faces had been worth it.

“Jisungieeee!” Donghyuck ran to him and crashed into him. “You were so so fucking good, I almost cried!” He exclaimed.

Jisung laughed. “You couldn’t have cried at a hip hop dance routine if you _tried_ hyung.”

Donghyuck flicked his forehead. “Do not challenge me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“You were so good too Yangyang!” Renjun said as he hugged Yangyang tightly.

“Yeah man really, how are you so good at this!” Donghyuck said as well, turning to Yangyang.

Chenle grinned at Jisung. “You made me proud.”

Jisung rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks dad.”

Chenle laughed.

It was a flurry of excited congratulations and hugs after that.

Jisung felt happy to his bones, this was the best birthday ever.

Renjun walked up to him in midst of the chaos and handed him a bouquet. “For you. For being so goddamn amazing that I keep falling harder for you each and every day.”

Jisung flushed red at that as he took the bouquet from Renjun and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad I have you Hyung.” He said.

Renjun kissed the side of Jisung’s neck and felt him shiver. “I think I’m the lucky one.”

\--

Jisung sat down on the couch of his dorm and sighed. “Oh my god it feels good to be home.”

Donghyuck clicked his tongue. “Nuh uh mister, we gotta get ready and go have your birthday dinner with the rest of the guys so get up and moving.”

Jisung whined. “But I’m tired.”

Donghyuck gave him a pointed look. “Shower, Jisung.”

Jisung pouted but got up anyway. He wanted to celebrate his birthday and a successful recital with the guys after all.

“I’ll be back.” Jisung said to Donghyuck before going to his room to take out his clothes and shower.

He took his time in the shower, letting the hot water wash away all of the remaining tension from his muscles.

He felt much more relaxed after the shower as he quickly got ready.

“Hmm, should I wear the leather jacket?” He said out loud to himself.

He picked it up and went outside his room to ask Donghyuck if he should wear it or not only to find that Donghyuck was nowhere to be seen.

“Hyung?” He said out loud but got no answer.

That was definitely weird.

They were supposed to head out to the dinner together, where had Donghyuck disappeared off to now?

He wore the leather jacket anyway and looked for his phone to call Donghyuck when his eyes fell on a note stuck to the fridge with a magnet.

He pulled the note out.

_“Hey dumbass,_

_It’s your favourite hyung!_

_Happy Birthday Jisungie, you’re all grown up now and I can’t tell you how proud I feel to see you growing up so well and so amazingly._

_You make my days in the university so much easier kid, you have no idea._

_I know I joke around a lot and tease you a lot too, but I hope you know that means that I love you the most._

_Without you whining constantly in my ear and you nagging me to feed you, my days would have been a lot less bright._

_You’re my favourite kid in the world, thank you for being my home away from home._

_Hyuckie Hyung._

_P.S – go to the place where you and Renjun had your first date._

_P.P.S – yes this is a surprise, please don’t be confused you idiot.”_


End file.
